Adventure's of Tao: The New Comer
by NotSarahW
Summary: In a magical paradise of peace and light, Tao, a land unknown to man, live five special kangaroo-like creatures. Each warrior represents one of five virtues-benevolence, righteousness, order, wisdom, loyalty. However, the Warriors of Virtue's heroic journeys have not yet ended. A dark evil shadow is slowly making their move and a newer comer will either save Tao or end everything.
1. Chpt 1: Schist Happens

Summary: In a magical paradise of peace and light Tao, a land unknown to man, live five special kangaroo-like creatures. Each warrior represents one of five virtues-benevolence, righteousness, order, wisdom, loyalty. However, the Warriors of Virtue's heroic journeys have not yet ended. An over shadow of evil is still in the land and darker forces are slowly making their move. The evil warlord Komodo might have forgotten who he was from previous events, but there seemed to be something else ratting about. Something that no ones else would have guessed and one newcomer to Tao will save them this time. Will the new comer save all of Tao or will their world come to an end? You find out.

Disclaimer: I do not own in any shape or form of any "Warriors of Virtue" franchise. I will not be profiting from this story in any way. However, every character not mentioned in either the movies or the books (yes there are books) is mine.

I do not have any rights to the music that is used.

I do not have the rights to the movie I borrowed from.

**FAIR WARNINGS**

In later chapters there will be violence, and some smooching or more than that. You will be warned for future referencing also when you are getting to those chapters with these explicit scenes. Again if you do not wish to read these kind of stories you have the choice to not read them. Thank you.

Chapter 1

Schist Happens

Sarah's life was ok.

There wasn't really anything fulfilling with adventure or excitement or anything worth crying over about, but she did not mind.

Life was good.

Life was simple.

She was just a good visual arts middle school teacher, and sometimes kids fought for seats closer to the front hoping Miss Sarah would choose on them for the examples. She was one of the few teachers to really care and listen to kids problems.

However, today was different. Today was field trip day. Today, three Science classes got to take a tour at a wilderness landmark park to hopefully get them inspired, who knows what for.

Every child was given a list of items to hunt for, and write down the answers. This was so they are not just fooling around most of the time out, and extra credit if they wanted it. Most of the students ended up throwing the papers away as soon as they got off the buses anyway. Some really were ready to hunt for science, and others who kept the paper, but were not really sure if they should or should not because it may not be cool enough.

Sarah was told, last minute, that she will be helping watch over the groups of students and keep eyes on them.

The Vice Principal for some reason hated her from the start the moment she got hired. Neither women had a boyfriend to steal from, they never went to the same university that she knew of, and Sarah didn't think she knew of any daily public places that she goes to to ruin it, like Starbucks that she goes to religiously. They might have expensive coffee, but darn good frappuccinos. She had no clue what she could have done to the Vice Principal to make her watch her like a hawk, or give her the most difficult children, or deny her better school supplies for the classes.

The Vice Principal must be laughing maliciously back at the campus because she knew she could not refuse. Sarah always likes to arrive earlier in mornings to set up the classes, even though she is not a morning person. However, that's how Vice Principal got her. She did not mind helping students, but that's only if they wanted the help.

The good news is her backpack was already prepped for a short trip or walk, everything she really needed on the go. Yes, even teachers have them too, but it wasn't as big as a students. She didn't need it big because she wasn't the one with heavy school books anymore. She had extra cash, the latest paper book reading material (and yes they still exist) of "Good Omens" by Terry Pratchett and Neil Gaiman, her MacBook Pro laptop to prep the next set of class lessons keeping things well organized, a sketch book with the accessories, her simple cell phone for work, an iPod touch that has just some games and most of her music, and finally a solar powered charger which she uses all the time for all her electronics. Yep, this was going to be a long day.

The bus ride to a wilderness park wasn't a fun one. Kids that really liked her tried to sit next to her and want to show their latest drawings or stories. Kids in the back of the bus were creating the loudest of noises, and most of the others just talked amongst themselves. There has only been once or twice she and the other teacher had to really yell at them to knock it off in the back because of language or being stupid too loudly. However, one student on that bus was not really mingling with anyone else. He was just minding his own business doing his homework earlier on the ride there.

Well why not! It's technically an off day so filling it in to do something that is important to him was better than not doing anything at all.

The bus ride finally came to their first stop out of three. The first site was of rocks and cliffs where it meet a forest. This part of the "fun" was suppose to locate the different rocks like schists, granites, and/or gneisses.

The teachers had to make sure they didn't go too far from the buses, or anyone getting left behind. However, bullies usually found ways to get out of sight and have their "fun" for the day. This day just seemed too perfect. There were so many opportunities to be outside of reach to many teachers eyes. This day was the day that one kid minding his own business on the bus, yeah him, was the pick of the day and nonstop "fun" from the kids in the back of the bus that were mostly made up of all the jocks, and Antony was the captian of them all.

At this location, once everyone was off the bus spreading out like fireworks, Chris, one of Antony's followers, started throwing little rocks at him along with two other jocks and screaming out "hey nerd can you guess what this rock is?" They continued to threw another rock at him until they got caught and played it off like they were not doing anything at all.

Sarah saw this and needed to figure out a way to make them stop without making him look like a wimp or some other way to stop their harassments all together. Which was not easy enough to control because of their juvenile behaviors. Even being called to get back on the buses they couldn't help but shove him out of the way causing everything to fall out of his hands.

Sarah had enough. As soon as everyone was on and the door closed, she stood up and announced

"Because some of you tend to not be taking this seriously, for the next stop anyone who does not show me they are doing their work will get a detention. Because you are acting like wild animals I will treat you like one. I will be watching if you are doing your own work or not. Do I make myself clear?"

A lot of moans and groans went around the bus. Sarah screams louder,

"DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?"

"Yes Miss Sarah" everyone on the bus said.

She sat back down and tried not to look at the boy to see if he was smiling and laughing in the inside at the situation the other students got, for fear it might make him the target again.

Next part of the tour was this big river. Mysteriously in the middle of the river lies a big sinkhole which was created a long time ago. Some researchers think it is a part of a limestone that just finally gave out, and others think a hole was created before the river formed. They could never really find the answer because getting near that hole was too dangerous. So only speculations and hypothesis was to be concluded. They have tried taking images from above and scanned topographic waters to see how far the water goes. And yet, the mystery still remains.

As the bus comes to a stop, everyone is handed out new papers for the new location before getting off. One by one the students got the paper by the door from another teacher on that bus. However, the lonely boy wanted to be the first one off, so he doesn't get tripped by anyone, but just when he was about to pass Miss Sarah she gently pulled the boy over to her and said "stay right here we need to have a talk when I'm finished". The boy's eyes got so big it was like a deer in the headlights. He didn't know what he did, and knows very well he didn't do anything, so why did she make him wait?

As the jocks were getting off, being as they were the last on the bus, they gave him the stare down facial expression 'if you ever snitch, you are dead meat' look.

Final student walks off Sarah then turns around.

"Tobias!"

The student heard her say with eyes widening even greater, if possible, surprised she knew his name.

"You are not in trouble I promise."

He seemed to cool down a little.

"However," Sarah began to say "this doesn't mean I am blind. I know what is going on, and I want to tell you something important."

Tobias looked puzzled, and yet very intrigued because a teacher was going to give him information he could use.

"There is a lot of schist out there, and because of that you shouldn't take it for granite. Just as long as you are having a gneiss day which is the most important part of the day. Do you understand, Tobias?"

The student was dumbfounded, yet after a few seconds he began to laugh. It was all to funny. Tobias was ready for a lecture but got smartass jokes.

"You see? Do you feel a little better now?" Tobias nodded his head.

"Good, now go have some fun. You don't need to do the paperwork because I know you already did it." Sarah pointed out.

Tobias smiled some more before running off. Sarah knew she really couldn't help his situation, but hoped he learned a better lesson in life. Laugh when you can, even if you are having a bad day. However, he needed to find the courage to stand up for himself in this case, but she will be there if it gets too crazy on either sides.

As Tobias was getting near the bridge, where everyone was, the jock boys walked up and cornered him. Antony, with his arms crossed, spoke up in a mocking voice.

"Well well well. What did you tell the teacher?"

"Nothing" Tobias stuttered in fear.

"Oh really? Then what did she tell you that made you laugh?"

Antony pointing and poking at Tobias's chest.

"Just have a gneiss day!"

(In which they only hear "have a nice day")

"You think this is funny?" Antony threatened.

"No no I just..." Tobias began before being cut off by Antony.

"Well let's see how funny you are in the water."

"No wait, no please."

Tobias screamed as Antony's followers pulled him to the middle of the bridge.

Sarah watched the scene from afar, but couldn't hear anything because she was at the hilltop with the buses looking over everyone. However, the screaming from the bridge could not be quieted. She saw the group of boys together walking over to the middle and what looked like Tobias being pulled. She quickly started running to the bridge before anything bad happened.

The boys stopped at the middle of the bridge and got closer to the rails and lifted Tobias over their heads as Antony tells him...

"Hope you know how to swim! Maybe next time you won't be so rude."

And they throw him over and into the river.

"NO!" Sarah screams out.

Arriving a little too late. She looks at Antony with hatred eyes.

"What have you done?"

Antony was taken back and still not taken this seriously,

"What he said he wanted to see the fish!"

Sarah wasn't impressed and without thinking she got on top of the rails and jumped in after him. Sarah swam over to Tobias who was having some trouble staying above water. Sarah paddling as fast as she could to get to him. They were getting to close to the rivers sinkhole. Finally grabbing a hold of him she asked him to hold on to her as she paddled even harder back. The current wasn't much, but still not any easier with a second person around your neck. As she was getting closer other teachers were running to the middle of the bridge in to help. The jocks walked away not really caring. However, they were stopped by their gym teacher, who saw the whole thing and was also asked to help watch over them as well. They were in big trouble now.

Meanwhile, Sarah finally gets to the bridge and tries to help lift Tobias up into other teachers hands the best she could. She wasn't in shallow waters, but she could hold on to the bridges beams. She was kicking her legs as hard as she could to keep up the lifting until he was safe in there arms. Just as Tobias's hands linked with teachers pulling him up and over, something felt like it was tangling around Sarah's ankles. Still holding on to the bridge however, the power kicking from earlier already had done it's duty. Now it felt like whatever was tangled was really pulling on Sarah so much she was slowly losing grip. One of the teachers looked down and said

"Sarah give me your hand!"

However, every time she took off one hand from the beam she felt the pull again when reaching out to the teacher. She grabbed the beam again with both hands.

"Sarah we can pull you up" they yelled.

"I can't. There is something around my ankle. It keeps pulling at me when I try to reach up" she yelled back.

She heard the teacher's discussing what to do next. They yell back down again...

"We have an idea. We are going to get the emergence rope from the buses. Hold on."

"Ya, easy for you to say you don't have something tugging at your ankle," Sarah murmured.

The pulling seemed to be getting greater and Sarah was losing grip fast.

"Hurry!" She screamed.

Just when one of the teachers was running back, the tangled item yanked Sarah hard enough to make her grip loosen completely from the beam. Because of the force she slightly goes under, but she swims right back up using her arms like she was taught as a little girl when you are not able to use your legs anymore. Just as she was coming up for air she noticed she was already too far from the bridge to grab on to something. The teachers were desperately try to throw the rope far enough for Sarah to grab it, but the current was taking her farther and farther away from them and closer and closer to the hole the more she stopped swimming to grab the rope. Sarah paddled harder and faster with the strength she had left, but she was getting tired to fast from already helping the student get out. Her arms were burning and her feet couldn't really help much because something was still tangled on her ankle. She needed to swim away now before it was to late. She decided if she can't get to the bridge or stop to get the thing untangled, so maybe the river edges could supply a way out. It's better to go to the big rocks and get cut up than losing your life being swallowed down a rivers sinkhole to never to get out again. But, as she was starting to swim towards the rocky edges that little tangle became an even greater struggle than before. Now everything was burning and she wasn't even closer to her goal, but farther from it. The sounds of swirling doom behind her were getting closer and louder. Her pulse was beating so fast the water wasn't cooling anything down quick enough. Sarah was losing the battle fast. She paddled as best as she could muster, but to no avail.

"Oh hell," was all she could say to herself.

The water's current got a hold of her and pulled her into the grounded hurricane. All of the students and teachers could only watch as one of their teachers gets trapped into the wildernesses sinkhole. Just as they saw Miss Sarah's last struggle to stay above water, one student screamed, some even cried, but mostly all just stared out of fear of what they just witnessed.

Reference Notes:

Starbucks Coffee Shop

Good Omen by Terry Pratchett and Neil Gaiman

MacBook Pro laptop Apple

iPod Touch Apple

A/N: Some of these ideas I get from life which helps make the stories. For explain, the science jokes are from my college professor. She was hilarious in my eyes. We were learning rocks so why not throw some bets in there to make people laugh.

Also sorry about my poor writing skills.

Let me know what you think by leaving a comment.

Did I miss something?

Was it too fast? (Well to bad!)

Do you know who the Warriors of Virtue are to read this story?

Do you care enough or is it cool enough to be on its own and not worry about the movie?

Can you guess what might happen? Well can you?

Find out in later chapters what might happen next!


	2. Chpt 2: Meeting The Virtues Roos

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own in any shape or form of any "Warriors of Virtue" franchise. I will not be profiting from this story in any way. However, every character not mentioned in either the movies or the books (yes there are books) is mine._

 _I do not have any rights to the music that is used._

 _I do not have the rights to the movie I borrowed from._

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 _Meeting The Virtuous Roos_

Sarah was weightless. Even though the current force of the water was making her roll ever which way, she was still feeling weightless and almost at ease. Almost. How did she get into this mess earlier, she asked herself. Well life wasn't going to be the same now. She knew if she didn't get out of this circumstance fast she was going to suffocate. She had no time to think much, only act. She noticed that the pull seemed to have decreased or disappeared all together, so she took this time to straighten herself out and find her equilibrium. But, when she looked up to a shining rays she saw she was too far down in the dark waters. She was losing air fast. Every second she used her muscles to swim up, her air was being burned away. She didn't have time to take in a deep breath earlier, which was regrettable now. Bubbles escaped her mouth gently as her weightless body could not make it to the surface.

What was real ironic was a specific soundtrack played in her head as she was drowning. In her mind she presses play to the mix and listens to it as she slowly passed out from lack of oxygen.

(Sarah's iPod: The Cell Track 1 - Howard Shore)

It was a melody that came from the beginning of the film called The Cell. It's the very first soundtrack which starts in a desert. Her mind was thinking dried open places, yet here she was in the deep waters slowly fading away. She closed her eyes and just floated there letting it happen. Letting the water take her. Arms floating by her sides not needing any strength to remain where they were and feet stopped there kicking and relaxed for what was left. Everything felt so smooth and weightless. She slowly slipped away.

(8)

Time was irrelevant, because the world was at peace again. Yet, one creature of tall stature sits by the dark river in the forest in deep thought. However, something in the water he usually familiar with has something unusual disturbing it's depths. Watching carefully he tries to sense if the water also senses any threatening down there. He waits for a while then dives in with grace as if the water partied for him.

(8)

(Sarah's iPod: Steve Gorn - At Ease)

After what felt like just a moment that went by, she opened her eyes to notice something that wasn't there and that she could do. She could breath. Air, not water. She wasn't floating anymore, but laying on grass on her side looking at a River. It wasn't the same river she was at though. It was to calm, there wasn't any sinkholes, and even though the water was dark it was still so clear. She also noticed she didn't need to cough up any water from drowning and her clothes were dry. It all was like she just fell asleep by this spring instead of diving in after a student. She just laid there for awhile wondering what is going on. She tried to Analyze the situation the best she can before trying to get up, but nothing logical came to mind.

"Hmm..."

She heard this loud, yet low booming voice behind her. Her body goes stiff and her heart skips a beat. She tries to use her muscles to roll in the direction the sound came from only to discover something she would not have ever expected in her entire life. Kneeling on one leg was this anthropomorphic kangaroo like creature looking down at her. Her body was to tired to scream, but she also did not feel afraid looking at this thing watching her. The eyes looking down seemed to kind to do anything funny.

"Are you alright?"

The creature softly boomed. Sarah may not be able to scream, but she couldn't talk either.

"Can you hear me?"

He continued to ask. Her jaw finally unlocked, but the words were still having trouble coming out, so she nodded her head in response instead.

He sighs with relief, "Good!"

After staring at his face, what she thought was a him, and into those soft red like eyes for awhile she found her voice, even though it was still soft and cracked it was just enough.

"Where. Am I?" was what she could muster.

For a while he looked a little confused and concerned. His head slightly turned away, looking like to think carefully on his choice of words, and then looking back at Sarah to replied with...

"You are in Tao!"

'Tao? How I am suppose to know where that is' Sarah thought silently.

If she wasn't looking puzzled earlier she was now.

"Where you come from, do you know a Ryan Jeffers?" he asking a little excitedly.

That name did sound familiar. She gave it some thought and...

"Yes, I do. Believe so, but that was. Over two years ago. From one of my classes."

'When I first started at Albright Middle School. How does he know Jeffers though?'

"Has it been two years already?" Seeming to be talking to himself.

"I am sorry to be interrupting your train of thought, but I still do not know where I actually am and how I got here," she tried to politely put it.

Her voice still quiet. but slowly returning.

This kangaroo creature stood up and offered his hand out to her.

"Here, let me take you to our village where we can talk more there."

'Logic is screaming I should not take that hand because I do not know who this is or what kind of culture I would be walking into. They could be all crazy human eating things. Then I will just beat them with a stick! Yeah right, and how far would I actually get? Well he seems to be nice, and I really don't have much of an option. I will need to learn about this place in order to find my way home. What do I have to lose? I just hope it's not my life.'

"Thank you," after taking his big furry hand.

His grip was strong, yet very gentle, like making sure to holding glass carefully. After standing up she really found out how tall he was compared to her height, which she wasn't really high to begin with. Possibly 6'2" or 6'5"? They began walking in the direction he pointed to earlier. She just hoped she wasn't walking into a trap. However, Sarah was fidgeted a little because for some reason she felt a little nervous around him and not in as a scared animal panic way. Well he did seemed to have saved her life.

"I'm sorry, I have been staring this whole time, my name is Sarah."

He bowed his head.

"Please to meet you. My name is Yun, Warrior of Benevolence."

"Nice to meet you Yun."

And she just so happens to have something random pop in her head that very moment.

"Yun, would you happen to know some martial arts?"

With a raised eyebrow "Why do you ask?"

Smiling to herself "Nothing important. I just use to play this video game called Street Fighters as a kid and one of my favorite martial arts characters was named Yun. But, you don't look like him or a street fighter so you could be. Like I said it's not important, I'm sorry for asking."

"Are you saying because I am a Roo I do not know Martial Arts?"

"No no, I mean...I didn't think...aahh!"

While groaning she rolls her eyes, slumps her shoulders with her head hanging in shame. She already felt like she insulted him, but she didn't know this places and its culture so it's possible she just did.

'Why am I so nervous? I am acting like I'm talking to an old high school crush. Just shut up already.'

"Yun I'm sorry if I insulted you I just…"

But, when she turned to look at him he wasn't there. She looked behind her to see if he was just hanging back, but no he wasn't there either.

'Oh crap! Maybe this is a trap or maybe I really did insult him. I just know being here alone is not a good idea.'

Sarah's heart begins to race. Nope, she shouldn't even be here, let alone be-ing a-lone in a place she doesn't know. That can be dangerous for survival. Her behavior became so circumspectly she began backing up. Suddenly a loud thump came from the ground behind her, and a little yelp escaped from her. She was scared, she will admit it, but it's what was going to happen was the important part. She wasn't going to turn around to face it, she was going to start taking off in...3..2..1

"You better hold on tight" roared behind her.

She was grabbed from behind and lifted into the trees. If anyone was around they would have heard this scared scream fading off past the trees. Her body still a little groggy so she could not defend herself much, but she could at least still try.

"Sarah calm down, it's just me."

She looked over her shoulder, "Yun?"

Her eyes big with excited fright, but she thought she saw what looked like to be a smile. Was he enjoying her being frightened and off guard? It was until about three jumps from tree to tree before he paused on a big enough branch and let her catch her breath. She did not realize how much she was squeezed him until she let go to grab on to the trunk for support.

He chuckles a little, "I'm sorry, did I take it too far?"

She just holds up one finger to him, giving the sign for one moment, and takes in deep breaths.

"You really surprised me and I thought I was in danger, hence me freaking out."

After a few more breaths, she began to calm down.

"Are you alright?"

"Just warn me please. Surprises I do not mind, it's just today has just been a rough day."

"My apologize, I thought it would help lighten the mood, and you did not insult me."

She gave it some thought, "I still feel bad I thought I might have."

They both took in a few moments. Yun was watching Sarah making sure she was ok, and she decided to change the subject for the time being.

"So, why and how are we up in a tree?"

"We can travel faster by branch leaps, because we are still a distances away from my village, and it was an opportunity to show off as well."

"Oh!"

Yun offered his hand once more to Sarah.

"If it frightens you we can continue traveling by ground again."

"I was just caught off guard," she stated with stubbornness.

And took Yun's hands, but this time he offered her a ride on his back instead for easier jumps. As she was started to hold on to his robe she just had to ask one more thing,

"So, you really do, do Martial Arts then?"

He did not answer, but softly and deeply laughed again by her curiosity and took off again to the village.

(8)

(Sarah's iPod: Fox Stevenson - Sweets (Soda Pop))

It did not take to long for Yun to travel to the village by branch jumping. Before landing into the village he stopped on a thick branch that looked over the whole place.

"Welcome to Tao. This here is Master Chungs Life's Spring."

The were not much for words for what she saw. It was just beautiful. Everything was centered and built around what looked like to be a coral reef. People of all ages and creatures were walking about doing their daily activates. At one of the connecting bridges it looked like an Ox and a Rhino were having an argument, and worried looking man running about, and ever so once in awhile someone would greet him Mayor?, she thought she heard. Some villagers in boats came in dropping off their catches of the day, and kids running up and down the bridges giggling and laughing at who knows what mischievous thing they did. This place looked like a place where people enjoyed their lives. Everything just seemed so relaxing. No worries. No homework!

"Who's Master Chung?"

"He was great sensei to this village, and taught five of us the ways of Martial Arts."

"Was?"

"After a war here happened in Tao, Master Chung's life was one that was lost protecting everyone."

"I'm sorry to hear that. It sounds like he was a well respected person."

"He really was."

He paused thinking about his sensei for a while, but then had to collect himself and keep things going.

"Come, let me introduce you to the rest of the Warriors."

She held on ones more to get down from the branches and finally landing in the village. Everything was built by hands and still looking very strong. How everyone was working and helping one another you would not have thought there was a war there.

Yun lead her to an area where no one else was working in. Walking down some stairs she noticed that it was designed big enough to hold several classes. Almost all elements looked like they meet here. From the trees roots mingling with the stone surfaces to old builds as it meets the ground smoothing out to the river. It all had a connection. Just under the deck, all was silent looking out past the stream. Yun seemed to be waiting for something. He looked up and around searching for something.

"Stay here I will be back."

(Sarah's iPod: Last Man Standing - Hybrid)

He stepped out from the docks shadow and into the opening. Sarah watched him slowly make his way out. His footsteps were so quiet, for big kangaroo feet, if she was not watching him she would not have known he was walking. It was still and quiet only but the sounds of nature heard. Something to the corner of Sarah's eyes caught her attention. When she looked, she thought she saw this tail that looked like it was holding on to the deck above, and then it disappeared. From afar a light tumbling of rocks were heard which could have come from the stone build, but not sure. Sounds in that place echoed and sounded elsewhere. And then it all happened at once. Jumping from overhead Sarah's dock another kangaroo like creature came rushing down like fire towards Yun. While another came bolted at him from the trees. Just before they got to Yun, he swirled out of reach from both targets at once. He turn moved so quickly afterwards it looked like some kind of water force came from the river where he was near and pushed those others away. From the building a metal ring bursted from an opening hurling towards Yun now, and not to far yet another kangaroo spring in from his hiding place. Just has Yun deflects the ring, the one that came from the trees tries to use it's boe staff for a counter attack, but just like water he backflip jumps very gracefully out of the way, not ones missing a beat. The one that looked like he had fire around his tunic and the one with the metal ring seemed to have teamed up and heading straight to Yun again. Ready for the attack Yun planted his feet. However, just when they were about to hit their target he just disappeared under the ground. All that was there was this slow moving cloud of dirt where he was just standing. Than bursting from the surface stood one more kangaroo. With earth like colors and flowers over it's head that Sarah could have thought it might be a girl, but she didn't want to rude if it wasn't. After coming up from the ground white flowers began to fall as well, looking like snow gently floating it's time down. When all was quiet the other four stood still. Yun still has not appeared back from the ground. But, then, this rumbling sounded like it was coming far deep below. The others still not moving and watching the place he disappeared from. Like a geyser, he finally bursts out from his place. Also, like a water spout twirling in a force, he was able to push them all to the dirt at once. Yun stood tall, hands on his waist waiting for all to get back up again. The metal ring bearer was the first to stand up, but instead of talking he used his hands which looks like some kind of sign language. Some looked similar to the symbols she grow up with, being taught by her mother, but others you would most likely to have grown up here to know what he was saying.

"You all did well. But, next time work as a team and use your time well."

"There was an order, but Chi has yet to improve his patience" said the one with the boe staff.

The one with fire looked like he was shocked looking at his companion fighter.

"Huh... Says the Warrior of Wisdom, patience is still not my virtue."

The other one gives him a stare down.

"Boys, please calm yourselves. We all need work, Master Chung would have said the same," the one with flowers spoke up.

After hearing her speak, she knew then she was female, but you really never know in this world. Her tune and way of addressing to the others was very nurturing. She walked up to Yun to give a Warrior arm cheering of strength.

"Yun, where have you been all day? We were worried about you."

"I was in the forest, been thinking of ways to solve our issues. But, first we have a guest here...a new comer!" Yun looking in Sarah's direction.

Then they all looked at her at once. She just wanted to disappear so badly right there. Being on stage for a performance is one thing, but having eyes on you when you didn't even know what you were doing is frightening.

The one in fire was supposedly named Chi spoke up in surprise.

"Irrational. We should not be in war, that time has past?"

"That's right, structure has be been restored," agreed boe staffed kangaroo.

The metal ring bearer stepped forward and made a quick hand gesture.

"Lai, Lee's right, a new comer being here does not have to mean destruction is coming," Yun informed.

"That is right, let us not be too hasty," the one instructed next to Yun with flowers.

"At the moment we are also being rude," she continued.

She gestured for Sarah to come forward and over to them.

"I do apologize about my fellow companions, they have forgotten manors. My name is Tsun, I follow the Virtue of Loyalty. On the end is Chi, Virtue of Wisdom. Next to him is Lai Virtue of Order and Stability, Yee to my side is Virtue of Righteousness, and of course you may know Yun by now. If he also had manners."

Walking over a little bridge to meet them, she noticed all of the Warriors were kangaroo's. Kung Foo Fighting Kangaroos. Now she knew she wasn't in Kansas anymore, and Toto was still at home. She did a quick wave to say hello to everyone, even though some were not ready for new people yet.

"Hi, I'm Sarah, Sarah Williams a Visual Arts Major, teaching at middle schools. Nice to meet you all"

Chi, seemed like he was intrigued now with the new comer.

"It is nice to meet you as well" he said but no exchange of handshakes were taken.

"Come, let us all go up stairs and I will discuss what my decisions I have come to earlier."

Every Kangaroo, Roo for short, went their own way up on the decks. Lai pushed off the ground and it almost looked like his boe staff grew a little helping with the force. Tsun, pushed off the ground with her arms and then spreading them wide open as if using wings. Chi jumped from one ledge to another reaching the top. Yee, on the other hand was still on the ground. He walked right up to Sarah examining her a little. She was a little scared not knowing what he was going to do. The other roo's noticed and watching the scene take place below. Even though he was very stern and looking very powerful, she needed to show she meant no harm. However, out of all the things to say she had to say the most random thing, once again, that came to her mind because of her nervousness.

"You seem more of an 80's Rock than heavy metal kind of person."

His face did not seem to be amused, but more confused.

"Music, I mean the style of music to listen to." She thought for a moment. "Hold on."

Luckily for her, she confiscated an iPhone and pair of headphones to go with it. The student was taking unwanted pictures and annoyed everyone around him. After a nice clean up on the phone all that remained was a laundry list of songs and some games to play. The kid actually had some good tastes in music just not in humor.

After digging into her bag she pulled it out and was amazed it was still able to turn on. She found the album then the song that he should listen to. But when she looked up to put the ear phones in she hesitated. He had these bunny like ears and not quite sure how to put them in. So she tried to show him that they go in the ears, so he can do it himself. Once in she pressed play. He jumped as soon as it started. He looked all around to find where it was coming from, but could not see anything. Then his head began lightly bobbing. Then his whole body bobbed.

(Student's iPhone: Spirit In The Sky - Greenbaum)

It looked like he was enjoying it. Somewhat. He didn't take them off yet was one clue. But, then he stopped suddenly and looked at her. Taking off the earphones, it looked like he was about to attack, but ends up just holding out his big pawed hand. She looked at it and figured it was a handshake. But, as soon as she goes to start handshaking he grabs her arm with the other hand, and nods his head. He lets go and makes a powerful jump up to the deck and joins the others. Sarah not sure what just happened, but she thinks it was an acceptance. Forgetting all about Yun he walks up to Sarah and smiles down.

"Let's go."

And he makes his jump back flipping up.

'Show offs,' whispering to herself.

(Sarah's iPod: Buddhist Taoist Meditation - Sleep, Relax, and Mediation)

She was left with walking to the stairs to meeting up with them. That was really not a problem, it was finding where to meet them in this maze of a village. Just a little around the corner and a couple of turns from the stairs she found them all sitting in a circle discussing what sounded like improving protection plans, but still needed the help with a book.

"But, Yun without the help from Ryan no one else can read the Manuscript." Lai instructed.

"At least we know the knowledge is safe from harm in other hands," Chi pointed out.

She did not want to be rude, but it would seem no ones was going to explain what was going on unless asked.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but what is this manuscript everyone is referring to?" Sarah finally making her way into the conversation.

Chi explained about the Manuscript of Legend and what was told by Master Chung and that it held many secrets for Tao. After the war Yee and Tsun gathered the pages to the Manuscript, but they all still appeared blank and only but one page that Ryan was able to read was visible for others to see. It helped save all of Tao and Komodo's soul by purifying it and starting anew, but that was all anyone can see.

"Warriors, there is a reason why I believe Sarah is here and she may be able to help us," Yun stated.

"How can we know to trust her?" argued Lai.

"Would it hurt if I just saw blank pages?"

Lai didn't say anything after that and just looked more grumpy.

"I'm sorry for being this "new comer", but you can rest assure I am not trying to harm anyone. At this moment I would just like to make my way home. But, would any of you mind if I may look into this...Manuscript? If I can not help you then you do not have to worry about me hurting your world and I will find some way home and will not bother anyone."

Chi stepped forward, "There is no harm in it, I don't see why not."

Tsun looked over at Lai with eyes that asked why he did that. He still did not say anything. Chi walks Sarah to a spot where it looked like something else used to sit in there with a stained shape. The dock looked over a wide area for people to observe anything from a distance. On that platform ledge was a book stand. The book that laid there looked quite thick for just a manuscript.

"Our Master Chung told us about the many wonders the Manuscript of Legend would hold, but unfortunately, he passed away before he could see it and Ryan is within his own world now. To this day it remains here unreadable."

Sarah walked up to the book with an interesting symbol on the front and opened the cover. The first page was indeed blank, and it was to be expected for just a page protector. She continued. Eyes moving back and forth, up and down, and moving on to the next page. She did this repeatedly for three other turns. Her fingers delicately glided across the pages surfaces. The pages were indeed old but not fragile, which was good.

"You say that no one can read the pages?"

"No, I am saying that no one can see what is written on the pages."

Sarah was astonished, because when she looked down at the book again it was filled from page to page of knowledge. Some of the words even moved or twirled as she turned to the new page.

"Chi…"

Chi looking upon her face to read her facial expression thoughts.

"You are telling me no one can see this?"

Now it was Chi's turn to looking surprised. He walked up next to Sarah to see if he can see what she is seeing. Nothing, still nothing appeared on those pages to him.

"Yes. What can you see?"

"Well, just glances over the titles and images I would say something about using elements. I can't really say what it all means, but I can try to further understand it all if given some time. Do you mind if I can look at this deeper? I will tell everyone what I have found and that's a promise."

Chi looked over at the Warriors to find an answer. She wanted to look over the book some more because it was so fascinating just first glance, but she was trying to be polite before plunging in.

"Do you mind if I can take some time to reading this?"

With welcoming arms, and an ok sign from Yun, Chi instructs Sarah to take all the time she needs.

As she was getting into the groove of reading the book she went to her backpack and pulled out her iPod Touch. She turned it on to test out the machine and to her amazement discover it didn't get water damaged either. Plugged in her favorite earphones and canceled all other sound to focus on her task.

As she read alone the Roo's talked amongst themselves

"Yun you need to stop bringing in newcomers," Chi playfully saying walking his way back.

"I still say it's a bad idea for her just reading the book."

"Lai, give her a chance," Tsun tried to tell.

No matter how logical Lai thought, it sometimes is not easy to convince him to see things from another perspective and have faith.

"We do not have much of an option. We can not force Ryan back."

Yun tries to lead the Roo's the best he can without Master Chung, but sometimes tasks like these test his leadership skills, so getting any help that is given is the best that they can all do. Knowing Lai was not going to win this battle until proven, he grunts himself a way jumping off the ledge out of sight.

"Give him some time Yun."

"I know Tsun, I just hope our faith isn't mistaken."

Yee does a couple of sign language ones more to the rest of the group.

"Yee is right, let us eat and figure out our next plan from there."

Chi's stomach second his opinion out loud also.

(Sarah's iPod: Crystal Drop - Misery)

Sarah unaware of the Roo's she was still back at the book taking in every page.

Page after page she continued to read.

Standing up.

Sitting down on the docks edge.

Walking in circles counting steps.

Her focus was so concentrated on the book she never noticed others watching her.

Chi still being the curious one asked what the others were already thinking out loud.

"I wonder what she is reading."

Yee hand signaled more messages to those that can read it.

Chi responded "It is possible, but we will not know until she tells us what it holds for everyone."

"Whatever it is, we will know when she is ready." Yun stated.

"Come on you guys, let's give her some room." Tsun tried to gently push the guys away.

(8)

Sarah decided to stop after awhile of reading as much as she could for one day. She puts the book down next to her and stretching out her muscles not realizing she stayed in one place for far too long until her body screamed of pain.

"Feww. Wow that was a lot to take in," whispering to herself and closed it for now.

When she looked up it was dark. She stood up from where she was sitting and walked over to the ledge again. The place looked even more beautiful than before, if that was possible. No annoying city street lights. No busy cars polluting the air. Everything was so dark yet so clear because of little lightly lit candles glowing in huts which could be seen almost anywhere close by the village. Blue and green bugs fluttered around the tall growing trees. For the first time after getting here she just stood back to relax and listened to everything. Breathed in the clean air that didn't feel like toxic fumes. Felt the comfortable atmosphere the village had. And yet, a little sadness tugged at her emotions.

After sometime a slight creaking was heard from behind under the decks shield roof. She jumped and turned around to find no one was there. She narrowed her eyes and listened carefully. Still nothing. She carefully walked over to try and find anything. So, she walked back to the ledge and faced back on to the village again. She crossed her arms listening carefully, and then the creak happened again.

"You know for a Martial Arts Roo you are quite noisy!"

Nothing. Then a gentle thump to the wooden platform softly reaches her ears. She slightly grins to herself knowing she figured it out. Walks right next to her side still without saying a word. She then looks to the Roo to ask…

"Would you like to see something cool?"

(Sarah's iPod: Childhood (Harp) - Peder B. Helland)

Yee and Sarah walked down to the open area just under the ledge she was at reading at.

"This is perfect. Ok you and I need to sit here in the middle of this stream being dry on this rock facing each other. This will help channel the Yin and Yang at an easier plain."

"Ok so your element is metal correct?"

Yee nodes his head ones.

"Can change your metal into any weapon also?"

Yee nodes again.

"But, have you tried using that same metal as a defense or shield?"

Nodes again.

"What about creating one without touching the metal?

Yee doesn't move for awhile, but then finally shakes his head, and Sarah smiles.

"Alright try to mimic me like a mirror, and concentrate on a bubble surrounding you while doing as I do."

Slowly starting from the sides her two hands rise to the center, flat palmed, fingers together, and thumbs almost touching. When both meet in the center and barely touching each other they stayed at that pose for a few seconds. Then slowly she leads Yee's hands to move horizontal. She stops at her shoulders length, because the Roos arms were already much bigger than hers and they wouldn't be able to complete the task at hand if she tried to go any farther. Then she began to bloom the fingers out. Slowly and softly not to break Lee's focus she instructions him.

"Yee, I want you to stay concentrating on your bubble. I am going to pull away, but I want you to remain just like you are, ok."

She waited a few seconds before slowly beginning to just pull her arms down, but did not get up. Reaching behind her she grabbed some small stream pebbles. Still focusing on Yee. A few seconds go by and then without warning she flung the pebbles at Yee. But, before they could hit him, these lightly gray ripples echoed softly like metal sounds that formed all over Yee just about 3 inches away wherever the area the Pebbles were going to land. Sarah started to giggle watching Yee get so fascinated with his newfound shield. She waited until the sounds died down before announcing…

"It worked! This can now help protect yourself while still protecting others! With more practice you can form a shield even in a fight if necessary. But of course they do not last long."

Yee's hands then came down as well. His face became serious and stern. He hammered his fists together and then a fist to his chest.

Watching Yee, just with a slight smile, but serious as well, she may not really understand what he was trying to say to her but she could guess. She closes her eyes and bows gentle to Yee in respect.

(8)

From afar Yun watches the scene from the high branches out of sight. Softly you can hear from the distance laughs and giggles from the newcomer asking if Lee would like to go again. And so, Sarah and Lee practiced his new elemental protection most of that night. Yun pondered over the idea that maybe just maybe….

* * *

 **Reference Notes:**

\- Movie: The Cell

\- Video Game: Street Fighters-Yun

\- Movie: Wizard of Oz quote

\- Culture: Ying and Yang

 **A/N:** Some of the information that I get are from the movie, of course, as well as from the book that was made after the movie came out and a series of Warriors of Virtue kids books. Each one you got to know more about the Roo's and their personalities, but I know I won't get them perfect but would like to get them close enough. Not many people knew about them and I am not surprised. I just discovered them myself, but that was because I was only curious what else I could have found to continue learning about this world. So with the knowledge I am finding I will be adding more to it. This will be a lot of fun and I hope you guys will as well.


	3. Chpt 3: Practicing new Skills

**Disclaimer** : _I do not own in any shape or form of any "Warriors of Virtue" franchise. I will not be profiting from this story in any way. However, every character not mentioned in either the movies or the books (yes there are books) is mine._

 _I do not have any rights to the music that is used._

 _I do not have the rights to the movie I borrowed from._

 **A/N:** I do apologize about the grammar and spelling. Usually after reading it several times I miss items, and end up editing later. If you want to help please let me know where I might have missed something to help further our relationship together on this journey. If not then just enjoy the imagination.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Practicing new Skills

The next day Sarah found herself not outside where she last remembered practicing with Yee, but under one of the huts in the village. It was small and looked like it was designed for short term guests. She was still in the cloths she had on yesterday which she didn't care, but she did need to find something to change into for later days ahead, the reason being for forever how long she might be there until she finds a solution. As soon as she started to sit up her head begins to throb. She remembered she hasn't eaten in awhile. She only had little to eat for that field trip morning and was planning on getting something during their lunch break hours with all of the students, but that didn't happen. Then walks in Tsun, with perfect timing, and a tray that held a wooden cup and something unknown to possibly eat.

"Good Morning, Sarah. I thought you would be hungry. You seem to have forgotten to eat last night. It is partly our fault as well, for we forgot to offer it as well."

"You read my mind! I appreciate it."

"Sadly, that is not my virtuous talents, but thank you kindly all the same."

Sarah smiled and laughed a little.

"Ah, so there is a smile in you. I was afraid you would have been similar to Lai, who is all serious."

Sarah sat up from the grounded bed and accepted the tray with gratitude.

"Tsun, am I correct?"

She nodded her head.

"Thank you again."

"You are very welcome."

"Tsun, I'm sorry if I'm causing any troubles. I really don't mean to."

"If you are worried about Lai, do not freight, he is usually cranky."

Before Tsun left she placed some clothes next to Sarah and explain their purposes.

"They are not much, but if you would like some fresh clothes I gathered something for you. Oh, and when you are done don't worry about the dishes just leave it by the door."

"Are you sure? I could help clean them?"

"Don't be silly. You are our guest here in the village. We would like you to feel welcomed."

"Thank you, once again for everything."

"You're welcome," and bows a little and smiles as she walks away.

"Oh, ones you are ready we will be waiting in the same area where we meet yesterday."

As she says before completely disappearing, and she walks out to leave Sarah take her time to refresh. The food was a simple garden picked greens, but it was filling enough. The attire that was left behind was also simple, but almost looked like a renaissance maidens dress or lady in waiting which is almost the same thing. The forest warm green wasn't to tight on the top, but just enough to fit just right, and after the belt like item around the waist with an image that reminded her of a Lotus flower. The dress flourishes out and slightly opening in the front to show another color layer underneath of a warm orange. The arms acted the same way as the hips giving three Calla Lily like shapes all over. The slight tightness on the top, but as soon as it gets to the elbows the cloth flows out. The material was very light for a lot of cover up, it was not itchy at all so it was bearable, and just high enough not to trip over the bottom. She only wishes she could have found a mirror to see how silly she looked right then. Well if most of the villagers wear this kind of stuff like this then she would fit right in, but she would have preferred pants any day then a dress though. Time to go find the Warriors and teach them some lessons she looked over with Yee, she thought to herself.

"Good morning."

Was the first thing that Sarah heard as soon as she exited out of the door opening. It startled her a little. She saw Yun leaning against the side walls near the door frame.

"Good Morning. I was just going to go look for you guys. What are you doing here?"

"Because you don't know this area, I figured you would not mind an escort." Yun pointed out.

"That's very kind of you."

(8)

Back at the training grounds Sarah saw that the Roo's have already assembled in a circle. She hoped she could teach these Roo's some of the few new tricks she read from the Manuscript of Legend. When she got closer to their gathering all eyes were on her again, as like yesterday. Her heart was beginning to race as if getting ready for a performance.

"Ah, hello again. So. I. read a few of the pages. to try and do my best to teach it back to all of you. Because I am not a Master of the elements like most of you are I do apologize in advance for my clumsiness."

"We all start somewhere." Chi giggled.

"Shh." Tusn harassed.

"Because of your Master Chung already teaching you so much I needed to find something maybe all have not been taught yet. That part was not easy for me, because I based it on my observations yesterday." She took a deep breath.

"So I hope studying this chapter was not a waste. You all have weapons that I noticed from the performance, however Yun was the only one I did see actually using their elements with the weapon, channeling the focus from."

"But, we already know how to use our elements in battle." Lai replied

"I am not saying you don't, I'm saying you didn't!"

"Very perceptive of you. So what do you propose our lesson for today is then?"

"Why are you the impatient one, I thought Chi was?"

Chi and Yee could not hold it in and started laughing full heartedly. Yun was trying not to laugh after seeing them burst out, it wasn't easy. Chi was on the ground laughing to hard he was holding his stomach. Yee turned around trying to hide it with no success. Lai, burnt holes into their heads and then whacked them with his staff. Yee straighten up, but Chi just said "ow" and couldn't stop laughing. All Sarah could think was it was her classrooms all over again.

"Enough." Yun softly roared.

Sarah knew this wasn't going to be easy to explain, so she needed a different tactic. To show them. She turns away, showing the Roos her back side. Pauses for a moment then begins to just walk away. The Roos were stunned.

"If you weren't acting so foolishly this won't have happened." Lai pointed at Chi.

"Me? You had to question everything."

"Enough, the both of you if..."

But Yun couldn't finish what he was about to say to his companions when an object just comes hirling towards the Roos almost hitting Lai, but with his quick reflexes shattered it from the staffs end. All was still. The dust slowly falls to the ground. Sarah then peeks out from the shadows where she walked to, with her arms folded, and then leans on a support beam.

"That could have been stopped sooner with the right practice of your kung element."

They all exchanged glances to one another, understanding now a little what she was trying to explain.

(8)

(Sarah's iPod: Trndsttr (Lucian remix) - Black Coast)

"Each one of you has an element and your kung. But, try to see your element as a forcive kung from yourself to your weapons and out from there. This will allow your own body energy to not get wasted." She tries to visually show them with her hands with wide motions.

"If you can not see which way the enemy might be coming from your forcive kung can be triggered for you instead at a safe distances as well. This is what I call self defense without eyes and the book titles it as "Virtuous Defiance" meaning you are openly resisting by defending yourself with virtue with the elements you possess. A little deep I know, but let's begin."

Sarah had asked to gather some items to use as targets and then something to place it on for height.

"Each one of you will take turns, because it sometimes helps to see how others train and then find your own way to use it to your advantage. Chi you are up first"

He steps out of the Warriors line and stands at a distance from the target and readies his weapon.

"Everyone will be starting out with the focus points, and then moving on to the wider force push."

Sarah looks at Chi straight on to ask, "So how can you use your fire so far? Do you use it through hands, arms, what?"

Chi then lifts up his right hand and this soft ignition sound lights up demonstrating his hold on fire in the palm.

"Anything else?" Chi chimed.

"What about your weapon?"

"You will need to stand back for this part." He grinned at her with charm.

Sarah did as asked knowing if fire was not controlled it can get out of hand. Chi steps a little back from the group and the moment he pulls out his whip the Sparks started blazing in circles around him. The whips were directed into virtual loops next to Chi's sides, the fire was so mesmerizing, and just as it started he cuts the flames off with an abrupt stop. Chi walks back to Sarah and to the group and takes a bow.

"Very nice..." She said very calmly.

Chi looked surprised instantly as if he was trying to impress and failed miserably.

"Now see if you can push that off the stump without touching it, _show off_."

If he wanted to show off, he was going to get the title. Chi looked at it and smiled, knowing it would be no problem. As soon as he was about to flick the whip Sarah steps forward.

"Oh, one more thing."

Sarah walks up to Chi and pushes him back. Back, back and backing up to a very good distance.

"This is where you start."

Chi stops and stares at her then the item and then back. Chi was about to say something it then stops. It looked like the tunnel just stretched on for him into a black hole of impossible.

"...sure, no problem."

He preps his whips again and gets his fires going, but as soon as he tries to release the flames they just disappear like smoke.

"Let me try this again."

He gets ready again, and looks like he tries to put more effort into it and it looks like it almost works, but the nothing happens. Chi was a little defeated.

"Alright Sensei, I know when to ask for help."

Sarah smiles with confidence.

"I was wondering if you were going to ask, and I am glad you did, instead of frustrating yourself even farther. You _are_ wise."

Chi looked like he felt better of himself.

"But, don't get too cocky."

His shoulders then slumped. Sarah walks up to Chi's side and begins to explain how she remembers from the book.

"Chi make the fire in your palm again."

He does so with ease.

"Now can you feel how that is in your hands, really focusing on the fire."

Everyone watching carefully and studying everything that is going on.

"Now imagine this fire is yourself guarding one's mental, emotional, and spiritual energy. By holding on to that it can enter you and that is the feeling of how you can protect yourself using your element. But, did you know with all that heat you are saving is being built up that..."

She takes Chi's other hand and slowly moves it over the other still burning. Everyone so memorized by the scene. Everyone!

"That same heat can be used as a force..."

Both her hand and his hover a safe distance away from the present flames.

"...and by pushing outward you can protect others at a much greater distance and releasing that same energy."

By surprise Sarah's other hand was underneath Chi's flames and then bumps his to release the flames that travel in a ball this time just almost hitting the hands above.

"The good news is that same energy returns because it never was destroyed. Now that does not mean unlimited because you can still wear out yourself. You just need to plan wisely."

Sarah puts down her hands and looks back at Chi.

"Now do you remember the feel?"

Chi had to think for a second and then nods his head.

"Good, now look at the target one more time, but this time don't think on the distance, but think of how much energy you want to release. One way to really focus on released energy can be laughing out loud after a good joke and you can't contain it, which is a positive Kung. A negative would be screaming at the top of your lungs because of anger. Both are actually good for the body, spirit, and mind because when that energy comes back it is cleansed. Now. Hit. The target."

Sarah backs up again for a safe distance as Chi concentrates. A smile begins to twitch on his face and then it begins to get wider. Just when it looks like he was about to burst out laughing and whines up his whips and released the flames towards the target. This blue and yellow jellyfish ploam flame travels its way down and just pushes the item far back soaring into the woods.

 _Well one down, four more to go!_ Smiling to herself with success. She wondered why she wasn't able to reach out to her children with this much patience and excitement. She tries not to dwell on it too much. Sarah gets the next object and places it down for the next practice.

"Tsun would you like to give it a try?"

"I would be delighted."

Sarah walks up to Tsun to ask the same questions.

"And what is the use of your weapon Ma' Lady?"

Tsun bows and pulls out her thick Stone Sword that looked like earth itself was bending items together.

"This helps me use my _Wing Chun_ fighting style."

In which she quickly demonstrates.

"Which uses one's enemies own force against themselves."

She waited to speak until she was done, "Then you should know more than most what force can do."

Tsun bows again.

"And your element of use?"

"Actually I have two ways of use. One from above..."

Which she made made it fall some flowers when the sword raised.

"And then to also make the very earth move."

Which then as soon as her sword hit the ground this small force move the ground away. It wasn't enough to make a dent, but enough to understood force.

"Very nice." She said with a cheer.

Yee slapped Chi's back lightly.

"You will do this will elegance then. But, how you are going to need to do this is using that grounds force mostly. And I want you to make that energy travel just like Chi's. Find Your energy and release."

Tsun stands for a moment focusing on the target and then wines up striking the ground. Visibly this tremor travels towards the target and pushes it over like an ocean's wave. Sarah runs over to the same object and picks it up to place it back.

"Wonderful Tusn. However, I would like you to try it a little different this time."

She runs over to Tsun and whispers something in her ear.

"I want you to picture that when striking the earth and then continue to push outwards. You think you got this?"

"I think so."

Much like a butterfly she rises and then gently plants her feet and sword towards the ground. The energy then continues to travel just on the tip as she pulls back. Just doing so some of the ground comes up. As it rises to a good height for Tsun she uses that same force she on the tips of the sword and pushes it outward. The ground is thrusted at the object knocking it over and bringing it down with the ground. Sarah clips and didn't need say much for Tsun, but bows to her in silent words. It almost looked like Tsun blushed a little and went back to her spot near the Roos.

"Lai? Yee? Who would like to go next?"

Yee was about to step forward, but Lai's staff blocked him, and Lai stepped forward instead. Oh, Sarah was going to enjoy this.

"I think it is safe to say that what your weapon of choice is, and do you mind demonstrating your element?"

Lai bows, "It would be the most practical thing to do so."

Lai stands tall then crouches down and demonstrates his skills with wood and then jumps ahead and hits the target.

"I am a disciple of the Shaolin fighting style."

After a brief pause he stands up with pride and holds his staff vertical again and steady and focuses his attention to Sarah.

"You need to be agile, and to fight from a distance. We call it the 'long-fist'. Delivering blows without getting hit."

"Very well done."

He bows and begins to walk back.

"But, you have missed the point of this lesson."

Lai looks back at Sarah with an eyebrow raised, or the best a Roo can show a questionable face.

"Pray tell, how have I "missed" this lesson."

"Did you learn anything new?"

"Course not, because I already know how to attack at a distance."

"I never said attack, and you did not use your element to it's potential." She waits for any response from him. When he showed that he was listening and was not going to argue she continued.

"If I may ask, is there anything else to your element?"

"As in?"

"Growth?"

He gave this some thought, "Yes, of course."

"How far can you expand?"

"As far as my will can reach."

"Then how about opening up your mind and imagine you are growing a tree. This tree is only to push or protect at a distance and not attack. This will not be like Tsun's and Chi's push. You are creating life for a pref purpose with your staff." She waited again for Lai to understand before continuing.

"You can not create and destroy wood in an instant."

"Ah But, I know you have seen wood be destroyed in an instant and can be create with a little bit of your help."

"Inconceivable!"

"Lai, you are being so blinded and stubborn by your own order, that you don't see the chaos that you've created upon yourself."

"I am not unstable!"

He said loudly with annoyance. He was getting too sensitive about the topic.

"Then if you try it how I asked and you miss it, then I will admit defeat. However, if you do succeed I would like you to promise something. Is that a good compromise?"

For a few moments it looked like he wanted to find something wrong with it, but could not. "That sounds reasonable."

"Alright, now take your time and just imagine your tree growing, that's all."

At first Lai takes his stance and just focuses on the target. Nothing happens at first, but then this creaking sound begins to vibrate to everyone's ears. And just as it happened Lai's staff grows at a tremendous rate and shooting straight at the target. Ones he hit it the tree quickly returns to its original size also at a fast rate. Even though Sarah wanted to laugh and point the finger at Lai she just responded without grinning overbearingly.

"As for the promise. Sometime I would like you you talk to me about you and your past."

Lai knew a promise is a promise and was not going to break it. He turned to Sarah and bowed in silence and walked back.

"Yee you are up."

(Sarah's iPod: Contrast - Sound Waves)

He steps forward and also bows. He demonstrates the metal rings and the use of changing them into any weapon shape needed.

"Hmm.."

Sarah had to think about this one. Because she got to practice with Yee a little she knew his power and weapon of choice already. The book didn't specify how the metal was being force, only that it can. And then it hit her. Magnets!

"Yee, would you mind doing a little extra?"

Sarah walks over to Yee and stands in front of him.

"Do you remember how you built your force yesterday?"

He nods.

"Try doing this with your weapons…"

She does a little motion with both her hands and Yee repeats.

"Ones you feel the build, let it go in that direction once ready. Try it out."

She backed up to watch Yee's results. After a while everyone just watched Yee's hands circle each other and growing a little bit of distance between each other. Than he releases. What everyone saw was something amazing to watch. The phenomenon almost looked like Chi's waves, but it shot from his rings in bright blues and purples and even brighter light in the center. The wave traveled like lighting, but as soon as it hit the object it was just another push then a shock and destroy. It was a beautiful sight to seen. For some reason it made Sarah content and relaxed to watch those colors. But, did not make her forget about the situation and last person, Yun. He was up next and Sarah wasn't sure if there was something new for this case to teach him. He stepped up to Sarah and bowed.

"If you do not mind I would like to also try a new tactic with your help."

Sarah was astonished. Maybe there was something, but she did not know what he had in mind.

"If you can please stand right in front of the object, I would really appreciate it."

Sarah's eyes grew in shock. She looked at the object and back at Yun.

"Are you serious?"

"I do apologize if it sounded like a joke, but yes I am serious."

Sarah was of course still hesitant. She tried to look into at Yun to find some hint of what he was going to do. Nothing.

"I promise with my life I will not harm you."

Still not reassurance. In her world it isn't easy to trust someone just like that. But, he did save her life, and did not let her fall when jumping. Her eyes wanted to roll, but she just looked up, and to the side, almost showing her thoughts out loud. She sighed, walked over to the object, and stood in front as she was asked. She wanted to put her hands in her pockets out of nervousness, but forgot this dress didn't have any. She wasn't going to put her hands behind her back or in front, so what was left was to either hang on the sides or crossed. She choose crossed because the nerves would show less that way and a little impatient courage, but still courage. She watched Yun from the distance, and they also watched Yun and her preparedness. However, as _he_ was getting prepared he was not pulling out his sword that was by his side. In fact, he looked like he was in a stance about to practice his Tai Chi Chuan. Using his patience and slow motions he builds his force. This force was unseeable, but you can feel it like mist. Sarah keeps her focus on Yun, and Yun's focus was on the build. Just when he looked ready he thrusts his hand straight out, shoulder length, not full front and full side but just enough in between like it was almost at an 45 degree horizontal angle. It was Yun's chance to have his own jellyfish like element. But, this one traveled at a curve, but all Sarah could see was it was still getting to close to her. Her heart was skipping beats. The Roo's watched from the sidelines of the water travel from Yun, curving around Sarah and forced the object off its place to successfully complete the lesson. When it hit the object she jumped a little from the sound. That was still too close for comfort. It took a second for to to snap out and collect herself.

"Ok then, break time before moving on."

Everyone looked happy for that news. Sarah looked back at Yun and saw he smiled and winked at her. _Show off!_ She narrowed her eyes once more being there. She wasn't mad just….this was becoming a bad habit she did with her kids too, but her heart wasn't slowly down much either.

"If you all want do what you need to do then meet back here in an hour."

"Sounds like a plan," Chi said.

Lai and Tsun walked off, as well as Yee and Chi walking and talking, but Chi mostly did the talking while Yee signaled in short. As they were walking away she takes the moment to sigh and turn towards the deck to find a resting place. Just before she got to the stairs Yun catches up to her.

"You are doing very well, teaching us, and I thank you."

She looks back at Yun. "Thanks, but all I am doing is just teaching you back what I read like my classes. There isn't much of a difference here besides the magical powers part you all have."

"But, what you are doing is still important and we are still all very grateful just the same."

Sarah smiled lightly. It was nice hearing that and Yun knew it. She was just glad a student thanked her for doing what all she could. She turned back to continue the walk up stairs. Yun watched her go and then walked off on his own somewhere. She found a place to rest. Sat on the floor near the corner decks edges and lend on a beam. Crossing her legs, closed her eyes, she took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly. And she did this for several moments until she felt like she could nap right there. Everything was calm and quiet. The village was at rest and so beautiful. You couldn't find many places like this where she lived. Even doing this at parks there was always activity. But, this...this was so soothing.

(8)

After a while Tsun and Lai were already back at the training grounds talking to one another, and Chi and Yee were just getting back. Yun was sitting on the second floor of the strong building that Yee came out of from that fight training that first time. His back was on one side his feet hitting the other. It looked like he was napping up there. As Chi walked in he noticed one person was still missing. He looked up to see this small face with her eyes closed resting above the deck. Chi stopped Yee and pointed upwards. Yee shook his head and Chi questioned him with a silent look. ' _Fine, I will do this without you.'_ He looked to be saying back soundlessly. He slowly starts making his way up and even jumps without a sound right in front of her. Lai and Tsun stopped their conversation to watch Chi. He quietly creeps up to Sarah. She still did not seem to move and she appeared to be breathing calmly like sleep. He inches closer and looks at her face closer than before. When he was close enough, Sarah opens her eyes to say…

"Boo"

Chi looked like he failed.

"How did you know?"

"I wasn't asleep, and my kids use to try to do that to me all the time when I wanted some quiet time to myself."

"Hmm well maybe next time."

Sarah blow a cherry at him as he jumped back down and she got up from her place to start heading down the stairs.

(8)

(Sarah's iPod: Staunch - Racist Monday)

"Already moving on. Stage two! Using the New Technique on an actual person than an object. The trick is not to harm them, just push them away so they do not harm you. However, it is possible to harm someone if pushed too hard, and we don't want that, but that is what this training here is for."

Sarah steps aside for space.

"This time you will be in pairs one at a time, learning from each other. You must be able to knock your opponent over or push them back far enough without hurting them. First up is Chi and Lai."

They both step forward, and stood in the space facing each other on opposite ends and bowing before they began.

"I'll go easy on you, Lai."

"I doubt you would be able to push me far, young one." He smirked.

That seemed to tick Chi off. The Roo's growing up and training together was like being with family. The more they trained together the more they knew how to pick on each other. Both looked like they were getting ready until Chi already sets off his whips already sending his jelly fires towards Lai. Before he could react Lai was already pushed off balance. Ones it hit his chest everyone saw him greatly pushed back, and then like slow motion stumbles backwards to the ground. After the dust settles Lai looks up from his spot and pushes himself up from the ground with his staff. With a steady flip of his staff and a few martial arts moves, he points the staff towards Chi and his branches sets off grewing to the extent of pushing him successfully back. Without blinking an eye the branches shrink back to it's original form. Lai stands tall and proud waiting for Chi to stand back up. Before started to whined up again for another push, Sarah interrupts in time.

"Enough, and might I remind you guys, this is training not fighting. I can feel the intense atmosphere already with you two. Walk it off later. We will move on to the next pair. Tsun and Yee."

Unlike the first two Tsun and Yee stepped on their ends, bowed automatically, and you could already feel the comfort between the two training. Neither moved for a short time, then Tsun pulls out her sword and thrusts the ground creating her earthquake towards Yee. However, as it reaches him he barely moves. Tsun huffed. She tries again, but with more force this time into the ground. Yee just barely shakes. Tsun stands back. Looks at the guys on the sideline baffled she hasn't made progress. She gives it some thought, and tries it one more time. But, instead of trying as before, she does this swirl and jumps, and when she lands she slices the ground then thrust as before. Yee watched the ground in front of him, but saw nothing. What he did not know was she did a force that came from the side this time, and finally pushed him from his place. Yee was a good sport, but still did a little grunt getting back up. Now it was his turn. Yee took both of his rings, but instead of how he practiced on the object he clinged his rings together for a much more direct approach. Just as before the sight was something beautiful to watch. Tsun was not fooled, but she still couldn't block it too much. The force pushed her enough away, but never did she falter to the ground.

"That's good enough Yee, I think Tsun was preparing for that force anyway. You still have succeeded in the lesson which was to push, but not harm."

Tsun and Yee walked about out of the training zone.

(Sarah's iPod: heRobust - Party McFly)

Finally it was Yun's turn, but Sarah, makes a bold move that she already prepared to do.

"Alright Yun, you are up."

He steps forward and takes a bow.

"And who will be my companion for this training?"

She steps forward.

"Me."

Instead of one of the other Roo's training twice she was filling in because he needed to try to improve even greater in a different way than the rest. All of the Roo's were surprised.

"I may not know martial arts, and control elements, but I want you to not hold back. Got it?"

"But…"

She just holds up her hand to stop him.

"Do you want this training or not?"

"I will not hurt you." He refuses crossing his arms.

"You won't, or should I say….(secret smile playing around) you couldn't knock me over even if you wanted to."

Yun narrows his eyes. It was on. Neither moved. Sarah's hands were behind her back hiding her weapon of choice. _When did she pick that up?_ Yun thought, but still got into his Yin & Yang mode. The mood was getting intense with mystery of what was going to happen.

"I'm going to let you know exactly what I'm going to do, so you can prepare yourself."

Sarah then brought out a thin sturdy stick and putting herself in a second fencing position.

"I will be moving to hit your upper arm, and I want you to push me away before I do that. As a team leader you will need to know how to do this first. Are you ready"

Sarah was very serious about everything. Not once did her voice falter or sounded silly. She knew leaders always have to help the team pull the weight, and not ride on the team's backs. Yun did not seem like that kind of guy anyway. Yun than watches with caution what she would do.

(Sarah's iPod: Blue Stahli - Rockstar)

"On guard."

She poses in the third position parry stance now.

"Oh, ya by the way, I know what you've done."

Her face was dead serious about it too. This was a tactic that was going to stab Yun, but she needed him to be prepared for anything. As a leader she knew he might have already gone through some kind of hardships. She may not know what they were, but he does and she had noticed it a few times in his eyes that he is carrying a weight, and trying to carry it alone. Yun's reaction was shocking and could not force a push in time. Sarah had made her way to Yun and gently held the stick to his side as promised. She did what she predicted.

"Yun how did I beat you?"

"Because the book gave you knowledge."

"No because I didn't do anything actually. I just anticipated your action actually."

She crossed her arms.

"You over thought things. Therefore you already let me win. To be honest I have no clue what you did in the past."

There was a small pause to have him think about things for a moment.

"Your mind is clouded Yun."

' _Oh man I know I am going to regret this, and it's going to bite me in the butt, but he still needs to hear this!'_

"Uncloud it...now!"

' _Yep, short and simple.'_

Yun looks away. Sarah narrows her eyes towards him in disgust. Without warning Sarah already lunged an attack with her stick like a rapier ones more and just so she could point out at Yun where he was easily exposing his weak points. But, just in the last minute it was blocked by a crystal sword and pushed Sarah away. Yun still looking away, but he blocked the attack with his new skill finally.

"I might be clouded, but I can still concentrate."

Sarah tilts her head and shrugs her shoulders.

"Ah, but you did not block me the first time." Pointing at Yun with the stick.

"But, you learned a little. Your lesson is different from the rest. Because as a leader you need to predict what others might do or haven't thought of yet."

She lowered her stick and slowly backed away and looked at all of the Roo's. She looked over everyone and responded with...

"Each one of you has great power, and Master Chung saw that. However, the reason why I believe he chose you to be trained in these ways is because he saw that you can help Tao and it's people without being selfish, not protecting others. You are responsible for your actions, but to not let that cloud your minds and end up failing others you were trying to protect. Self worry and pity will only distract you from your purpose and you must not let it happen. Worry when you are not protecting others. Now I just met you all, but I can already see you all have good hearts and strong wills. So, I'm done with my little speech. I think you all did well today, and I would say practice, when you can, of this new skill. Tomorrow I will have a new lesson to share again."

They all bowed and thanked Sarah for the teachings. Before they all started walking away Sarah got Lai's attention, but did not need to speak loudly.

"Oh Lai, don't forget our promise."

Lai bowed again looking very calm now and not as cranky as before.

"I never break a promise."

After that everyone walks off on their own personal agendas. The day went by so quickly teaching them the new techniques, the sky was starting to turn towards it's twilight. The moment she noticed no one was around Sarah shlumped her shoulders to relax. Her face muscles relaxed and she looked so exhausted. Her eyes just telling it all, she was just tired. These may be adults, she guesses for this world, but it was still a class, and classes can take a lot of energy from you. She walked over to the stump from earlier that held the practice object and sat down. She flopped down with force of uncaring. She lended over and put her face in her hands resting on the knees just wanting to think about things. For awhile she just sat there with her hands to her faces, and slowly taking deep breaths. Nothing was around to bug her. Everything was quiet and still, until she felt this tap on her shoulder. She snapped up to see who or what it might be and saw Tsun with something in her hands.

"I noticed you didn't eat earlier. Our apologies and forgive our rudeness."

She handed over a wooden platter of vegetables. Some she recognized, but others looked very foreign. But, she did not realize how hungry she was until she looked at the food, and her stomach grumbled loudly. She felt embarrassed and accepted the food with gratitude.

"Thank you again Tsun."

"You're very welcome, if you would like I can stay."

"No that's quite alright."

She bows than, "We will be in a hut in the center of the village if you would still like some company."

"Thank you, again very much, I might be there later."

(8)

As soon as Tsun walked away and turned around a corner there was Yun with his arms crossed, leaning against a wall looking down not paying much attention as Tsun passes by. As she does she knocks Yun gently with her tail, and smiles back at him.

"You should have done that yourself instead of sending me."

She continues to walk towards the central hut in the village. Yun slightly tilts his head and smiles a bet. Tsun knew Yun to well and that's why she teased him.

(8)

(Sarah's iPod: Ken Davis - Enjoy the Moment)

After a while Sarah was quite full and satisfied of the food. She was not a picky eater, but she does have her favorites. Tsun mentioned the hut everyone was suppose to be at, and she really didn't feel like being alone again at the moment, so she searched for the central hut. This place is still so new to her, so being around people that know the place was wise. After many twist, turns, and walking over bridges she finally found the hut where loud laughter from the Roo's were heard. It was quite big and almost reminded her of bars where people would gather to laugh and drink. Just in a distance in the dark of an open wooden window, she saw most of the Roo's all sitting down in the center of the room with also some villagers too, and each enjoying the stories being told. It was like watching one big happy family all enjoying the moment together, she was reminded of that one scene in 'Spice World' near the end where they all gathered where it supposedly all started, but not all were just the Roo's and humans. The Rhino and Ox, she remembered from a yesterday, were sitting in the corner almost looking drunk clinking their cups and still arguing about something. There was barely any children around because they were most likely in bed. It looked like a very nice relaxing hour, and Sarah would hate to intrude. This "new comer" as they have said before doesn't usually mean great company when you are still a stranger. She looked in then looked down to think, and gave it a second thought and began to turn around.

(8)

Yun's ears perked up and twitched a little and followed the sound of the direction as it was gentle entering his ear passage. At first didn't see anything out of the norm until he watched out the window and saw this figure move back into the shadows to disappear. He apologized to everyone for interrupting the stories, but said he would be back. He got up from the table to walk out. When he stepped out of the hut he did not see anyone from the direction of the window or in the opposite side. But, looking little off to the side in front he then saw Sarah leaning over the bridges rails. Quietly stepping next to Sarah and leaned over the rails to join her.

"How come you did not come in inside?"

Just about to turn her face towards Yun, but stopped suddenly halfway and just looked back.

"Everything looked so happy I didn't want to interrupt."

"Sarah, you are always welcomed to any table. No one here is trying to isolate you."

"I don't know that because I am still a stranger here, this "new comer", and I don't want to disrupted life here me being here because I don't know how long I will be here."

"What makes you think you are disrupting anything?"

"It happens in cultures. Something new arrives and it could change the way of life here, possibly chaos."

"Your graciousness is welcoming, but you need not to worry so much. Change is not all bad, and situations happen for a reason. Here in Tao you go where life takes you. And, if the path gets bad then you work through it. Life does not always have to be straight. Like water, life can curve, go backwards, have rocky terrain, and even have falls. But, that does not mean your life or the life around you is happening for the worst, but possibly to get back on to the path that was designed for you."

"I suppose so."

She signs and there was a little pause between the two.

"Come. Let us get you some refreshments, and please ignore some of the stories that Chi tells."

"Why?"

"They can get embarrassing for everyone!"

Sarah chuckles as they enter through the door.

(8)

(Sarah's iPod: Shinichi Osawa - Ami Nu Ku Tuu)

Sarah woke up that morning to find a new pair of clothes by her bedside. This time the colors were more of a soft blue. She got dressed and went down stairs to meet where the Roo's would be.

On the following day of the first lesson Sarah discovered something that the Roo's could use greatly as a team. Though their team seemed to already be strong this would help them even more so, which is sharing strengths. For the moment everyone is just relying on one's own strength, but that sometimes does not last. If your companion has more energy to offer they can do so without destroying their own. Each element has one to share and two others to balance from, and only those two, until combined all as one which is a different matter.

"Today is about sharing. As you work as a team your bond grows strong. But, today you will be sharing Chakra or also known as Chi."

"Me?"

"No, you know what I am talking about, not who, Chi, but as in what!"

"Today everyone of you will get a chance to be paired twice to use your sharing abilities."

Sarah steps to the side for room.

"The first part of the lesson is called regenerating exercise. Your pairing is like so... Fire to Earth, Earth to Metal, Metal to Water, Water to Wood, and Wood to Fire. The first element listed is the one giving the Chi Energy and the second element is the one receiving it. Any questions so far?"

"And how do you propose we give this energy to our companions?" Lai asked.

"Well, the book explains it like breathing out and focusing on giving that Chi Energy. Now the energy is quickly returned from the elements around you when breathing in, so you will feel as if that energy never left."

All the Roo's thought this was quite interesting. If this is successful this will help improve on their teamwork and a greater understanding of their elements. Even masters always have something to learn. If you stop learning then you have failed at understanding.

After pairing one by one, the team had gotten the hang of it all. They shared Chi with no issues, and everything was returned with no problem.

"Well, that went well," as she giggled at her own thought using two wells, "and now for the second part." Getting back into seriousness.

They all lined back up again to listen.

"Now you can all feel what it is like to share needed energy, but in battle it is possible to mistake something and end up giving too much or unneeded given energy. So there is a way to balance that shared Chi with focused Chakra."

"To balance Fire, Water would be present for Metal, and the same goes for balancing Wood is Metal for Earth, Water is balanced out by Fire for Earth, Earth has Wood for Water, and finally Metal has Fire for Wood. Sound simple enough? If it does sound to complicated here is an easier way of seeing it. For your element you need one and it's complete opposite. This helps balance the chi that was given."

"I think we can understand that. Would it be given the same way."

"That is correct. But, also feel how much you give. Try to see how much being over loaded is and then receive the balance. Go ahead and practice this."

They seemed to be getting the hang of things very quickly. So, Sarah stood and watched them practice for a while. Then, all of a sudden, this light wind from nowhere blows by her. But, what was strange about this wind, besides nothing else being affected by it, was it felt like it pulled something from her ever so softly. Whatever it was it made her dizzy and lightheaded, and then she felt her body going numb. Then all of a sudden everything just seemed to go in slow motion and she starts falling to the floor. As she was falling she thought she saw this black shadow standing in the background and then not there anymore when she almost hits the ground. She completely blacks out. Total black out and doesn't remember what made that happen or who she was for a short time.

(8)

Sarah opens her eyes to find she is in a new place then she has been before. However, the structures and architecture looks the same, but she hasn't been _here_ before. She was still in Tao and in the Roo's village, but how did she get here? Did she faint? Well that's a first. She slowly starts to rise from lying down until this force starts pushing against her.

"No no no no. Oh no you don't!"

When she was lying back down she looks to see Chi looking calm, but with a concern like a doctor would when watching his patient's.

"Chi? What happened." She asked with a very weak voice.

"I don't know, you tell me. One moment you were up right, the next we see you falling to the ground."

Chi seemed to be mixing something in a bowl, but wasn't really watching her. She started to slowly get back up again and he did the same thing to her and gently pushed her down.

"It is not wise to sit up right now."

"I feel fine."

"You might be, but it is best to be cautious."

"How long was I out?"

"Only for a little while we just got you in here to rest, and you do have a nasty bump on the side of your head."

She had to know and felt where he pointed to. It didn't hurt much, but she could feel this nasty bump that was going to need ice and she highly doubted they had ice when the huts didn't seem to have any electricity.

"Here hold still. This might be a little cold but this will help."

He found the spot and gently smeared the paste on her brouse. The moment it touched her head she jumped a little, but it felt good after awhile, it was nicely cold like an ice pack for back pains.

"Just take sometime to rest before walking around again. Alright?"

"Yes Doctor."

"I am no doctor, but I will take that as a compliment."

She smiled as she closed her eyes. Chi looked back at her before exiting to make sure she was going to rest. When he saw that she was and confident she was going to gets some rest he left her alone.

(Sarah's iPod: Dan gibson's solitudes - Cool forest rain)

After a while resting she decided she needed to get up and walk around again. Besides the fainting, the day went well, but the twilight came and seemed to have this lingering feeling. Maybe it had to do with the raining clouds above. Every time it rains anywhere she just wants to sit back and watch it fall. This time she wanted to walk in it and experience this rainfall. The paste did its job, time to wash it off. The dark green trunked woods with it's blue glimmering moss growing and the sound of chittering all around as the rain fell was all too relaxing. She tilts her head up, closes her eyes and feels the soft droplets calming her well being.

"Do you mind if I join you?"

She looked to her side to follow where the voice came from and saw who it was.

"I don't mind."

"Might I ask what are you doing out in the rain instead of resting?"

"It's the best time to be out."

"How so?"

"It's when no one really wants to bother you and everything is quiet, but the falling waters."

Her eyes close and her voice gets quiet near the end of her thought. Breathing in to smell of all the wonders of this world.

"Am I bothering you?"

"Actually not at all, no!"

They both smiled. Yun walks with Sarah into the villages surrounding woods. He thought this might be a good chance to get to know one another. He wanted to find out what kind of a person she was, and maybe why Tao chose her for help, as they have said earlier. Was she the one to help guide everyone or was she set on a different path?

"Do you miss your family"

"Of course, deeply."

"Do you have anyone waiting for you back home?"

"Honestly, I don't know if they will notice I'm gone."

"Why would you say that?"

"My family is in another state than where I live."

"No one close to you or in contact relationship with?"

"Oh! Oh, no! I have mostly been keeping to myself lately and taking care of others then worry about being in a relationship. I already had one too many to discover there is no rush getting into another one."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Don't be. Anyway, I would think you would need time to get to know a person before making it an actual relationship."

"That would be wise."

"This is so your heart doesn't get crushed again." She said almost as a whisper, but

the Roo caught that and knew something happened.

"Did someone hurt you?"

Caught off guard she noticed that he was listening very carefully. She wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing. But, she was the one to say it out loud either way.

"In the pas,t yes. I dated him for years only to find out he really didn't love me at all when I gave it my all. Made myself vulnerable."

"I'm gravelly sorry."

"Again, don't be" She laughed.

"Some have to go through life experiences like this. As much as they may hurt they also give us the help we need in learning who we are and showing us a little more of our path. Now it doesn't mean you go looking for trouble just...get through the hard times, and you will make it through life stronger than before."

"You sound more like our Master Chung as I listen."

"If this Master Chung was indeed good as everyone says he was, then I take that as a compliment."

"Indeed it is."

For a while they just walk together under the trees listening to nature's sounds. She still could not believe she was here. It all was to relaxing. So peaceful, like she was in heaven and finally at rest. But all good things usually must come to an end as they say. But why does it have to? Who wrote that? Well damn that person for ruining lives like that. She was going to enjoy this. But, she was getting this feeling that something else from inside was lingering, was still following her even to this world.

* * *

 **Reference Notes:**

\- Princess Bride

\- Chakra or Chi

\- Ying and Yang

\- Spice World 1997

 **A/N:** I am so sorry this chapter was long. There is a reason behind it. And I could not stop it. I hope this at least gets your attention of a good story. I promise the story gets better.


	4. Chpt 4: Knowing You

**Disclaimer** : _I do not own in any shape or form of any "Warriors of Virtue" franchise. I will not be profiting from this story in any way. However, every character not mentioned in either the movies or the books (yes there are books) are mine._

 _I do not have any rights to the music that is used._

 _I do not have the rights to the movie I borrowed from._

 **A/N:** I do apologize for the grammar and spelling. Usually, after reading it several times I miss items and end up editing later. If you want to help please let me know where I might have missed something to help further our relationship together on this journey. If not then just enjoy the imagination.

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Knowing "You"

Inuit poem by Knud Rasmussen:

' _In the very earliest time,_

 _When both people and animals lived on earth,_

 _A person could become an animal if he_

 _wanted to,_

 _And an animal could become a human_

 _being…_

 _All spoke the same language.'_

* * *

Today was a free day for everyone. No training today. Just getting to know the village and its areas. That's why'd she was not in a rush to get up this morning. She felt so relaxed. It's like the feeling of Saturday morning when the work days just got off and you are just starting the weekend. Sarah looked next to her side and had totally forgotten about the rest of the items that she had with her, but there was no reason to use her laptop if there weren't any classes to prep for, for awhile at least. But, she wonders how long did she need to be here before she was sent back? Would time stop like nothing happened, or would things have passed so far in time that everyone she knew was too old to remember her existence, like fairy rings? She worried over the topic just a little bit but knew there wasn't much she could do, but only to find her way back home somehow. Everything else she will need to find out later. First things first. However, she did need to recharge her iPod because she was using it so much lately. She wondered if Yee already drained his. Solar Powered chargers are a wonderful thing in times of need like this. When a power outlet is needed, and there are not any of them around, technology people can suffer. Lucky for her she is a smart technical packer.

(Sarah's iPod: Thoman Bergersen - Empire of Angels (Sun))

As the warming sun hits her face from a window, her mind saw the Hobbits Shires from Lord of the Rings with its grassy hills scene with everyone all so busy. Her mind imagined a camera panning all over the places just trying to get a look at the amount that went into the village. It was quite beautiful. Today she was going to get to know the village and it's villagers.

The moment she stepped out everything just burst to live. It was like watching Tim Allen's "Santa Clause" to the elves shop. The music in her head cued up with the activity that was going on. The world was wonderfully at peace, and today it was very welcoming, and she was going to enjoy all of it. She needed to find one of the Roo's to see if she can help somewhere without being rude.

It so happens the moment she started running down the stairs Yun steps out in front of her. She almost runs right into him. His arms were on his hips, but he didn't seem mad but amused looking down at her.

"And where do you think you are going in such a hurry?"

"Actually, I was going to look for one of you."

"Oh?"

"I wanted to ask if there was anything in the village I can help with today?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Today maybe be a relaxing day, but that doesn't mean I should be lazy. I would like to help with something! Keep myself busy, you know."

"Well, I think we can try to find you something to do, but in the meantime I can show you around, so next time you need to wonder around you will have an idea where you might be."

"How quaint. Always thinking about others."

"That is my virtue after all."

He said with a giant smile. She just smiled back shaking her head like some bad joke, but still had to laugh at it and rolls her eyes at him.

(Sarah's iPod: The Ming Flute Ensemble - The Flower of Hsin-Jang)

Yun showed a way down a wooden bridge and he began pointing out the life of Tao.

"To Create and sustain a healing environment here, which is marked by our strong leadership, unparalleled compassion, matchless integrity, and performance excellence which serve to distinguish Master Chung's Life Spring in Tao as the preferred place for rehabilitative services in this region."

"Wow, that is quite a responsibility."

"It is and shouldn't be taken lightly."

"Here in Tao, I am sure you noticed we are not all human here like your world or of the same kinds."

"No, didn't notice. But, I'm guessing the moment I was shocked first time seeing you didn't give you a clue."

Yun looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Hmm, sarcasm."

She smiled back.

"I'm very observant. The previous newcomer was also very...shocked."

"Who did he see first?"

Yun stayed silent for awhile.

"Oh my god, he saw you first as well. That's too funny."

"It's not that funny."

"Yun, it's funny!"

"Back on topic. Most of these villagers are made up of Warmbloods like myself. We do not know our origins, but there are all kinds of species here in Tao."

"When you say species you mean…"

"Almost any "animal" from your world their just might have a Warmblood here representing them."

Sarah seemed very fascinated by this topic. She was tempted to see actually how many different kinds of Warmbloods there really were here. But, that could take some time and she didn't know how long she had.

Sarah and Yun walked slowly over pathways and bridges that connected with tall trees. Everything was hand made and hand carved. It was all such beautiful workmanship. They seemed to be traveling in a certain direction. The water seemed to be getting cleared then the surrounding waterways. She could even see more creatures in the waters swimming around, without a care who was around them. There was occasionally a few swimmers near the bottom collecting items. Aquatic life was flourishing as they got closer to a unique center.

"Welcome to Master Chung's LifeSpring."

Yun introduced. It was marvelous. They passed through a giant red Torii archway down the bridge with lightening lamps. He explained the shimmers of glitter in the water was Zubrium. It contained Tao's life showing off its growth. It's what kept the waters clean, and the green forest around them growing too. Life Springs are all over Tao, and in different fashions, but all do the same thing, which is keeping life flowing. It reminded her of the brain like coral reefs full of life living within it. They stood there watching the colors glimmer in all its glory. The water was pretty deep and the coral was just reaching the top of the water wakes, so the LifeSpring was very big like an iceberg and only just a little peek showed. She looked up and noticed how much the housings for the villagers built were around the LifeSpring. Places reach pretty far up, but never over the Spring. Sounds from behind what brought her back to present attention. As she turned around she could have sworn she saw Yun turn away quickly looking like he was looking back at the spring. In the distance, she could see Tsun which she seemed to be very busy was offering much help to the villagers children. She was such a warming heart like a mother. Smiling to everyone, and not even bothered by the kids that keep running around her. Right next to her stood this slim figure, that looked like he was trying his best to help in any way, but he still looked a little silly. His black hair pulled back, and his clothes was a very simple robe.

"Next to Tsun over there is Renatus or Ren for short. He used to be Komodo who caused so much trouble in this land."

Sarah looked a little shocked and confused.

"You mean the terrors of this land was made by that person over there? But, he looks like he can hardly do anything for himself."

" Ah, but what happened to him was that he was "born again" by the elements of virtue. Ryan had to sacrifice something in order to restore order again. We owe him greatly."

"How do you know he won't do it again?"

"We don't, but we have been keeping an eye on him and it looks like all memories and corruptions have been destroyed. But, that does not mean we shouldn't take precautions. Everyone does deserve a second chance."

"Hmm, you guys are very kind."

"That is being virtuous."

"So what is Tsun doing over there anyway?"

"She is watching over the children as some of the adults work. Ones they reach of age they will help out too for the village. Everyone here has a duty and we try to keep everyone working together."

"This place sounds more like Utopia."

"Is this place back in your world?"

"Not physically. It's a fictional place where it was created by a book writer."

"Fictional place?"

"Yes, a place to good to be true. Almost like a place like this."

"But, this is not fictional. This is a real place here. I'm real."

"And, yet here I am still thinking I am dreaming."

Yun looked little disappointed and hurt. She is a stubborn girl, and quite possibly will not change her mind unless she realizes it herself. She wasn't watching Yun, so she did not get to see his expression. Tsun noticed them both looking her way and waved for them to come over.

"Alright, come on Dreamer."

He grabbed Sarah again gently and jumped over to the other side with Tsun. It was quicker instead of walking around so many bridges again. The moment Sarah was let go of, she scrambled out of his hands.

"You could have warned me before doing that again."

His heart was beating fast again. He just loves catching her off guard with these surprises.

"My apologies. I have seemed to have forgotten again my manners around you."

"It seems you enjoy surprising me like that."

He shrugs, "What can I say. You have an adorable reaction."

She narrowed her eyes at him, just trying to tell him nonverbally that something was not right about that. It wasn't displeasing, but it wasn't pleasing either. It was just the sensation from planting your feet on the ground to taking off in the air not in your control got the heart racing a little. Not someone like her is used to.

"Ah, Sarah. I would like you to meet Tao's younglings."

Some turned around to see who Tsun was referring to, but most went back to what they were doing. A few little girls ran up to Yun with such joy seeing him.

"Oh, Yun please save me! I'm in big trouble," said one of the little girls.

"Oh, how so?"

"The boys are being so mean," said the other next to her.

"They keep picking on us."

"Oh, that will not do. No one should pick on my girls."

The little girls just seemed to blush some more.

"I will protect you."

Just like that, he picks them up onto his shoulders and stomps over to the boys who seemed to be playing some kind of stick game. Sarah just had to smile at it all. It was cute. You would smile too if you watched the little scene play out as Yun tries to be a knight in shining armor at the same time a beast getting back at the boys. When she wasn't paying much attention she didn't notice a much smaller girl was tugging at her side. She looked down to see what caught her, to only see this sad-eyed little one looking up at her. She lowered herself to the child's height. She saw that the little girl acting so shy, and being just too darn cute.

"Is everything alright, little one?"

Then just out of nowhere she was given a giant huge. Cuteness overload. The little girl didn't seem to want to let go anytime soon too.

"Ooh!"

Was all that Sarah could cluster. The little girl didn't seem to want to talk, but hold on. Tsun looked over at Sarah and almost wanted to giggle loudly.

"That's Keitto. She is an orphan like many children today. Because of the war, some parents went missing, others were killed."

(Pronounced Key-toe)

"That's horrible."

"So the village here have been trying to do their best to look after all of the children like their own."

Sarah looks down again and this time really at her and thinking how hard this world was before she got here.

"Keitto, is that your name Keitto?"

The little girl shook her head in Sarah's arms.

"My name is Sarah. And you can hug me for as long as you want."

That seemed to have brightened her day. Her eyes got large and her smile widened. Keitto just hugged her harder, and snuggled right into Sarah, and she hugged right back. Some of the other girls around saw this and got a little jealous.

"That's not fair, why does she gets hugs?"

Some went over to Sarah and wanted hugs too. Some got to get hugs from the other side of her, but most had to take turns. One even tried giving a hug from behind Sarah. No matter what was going on it seemed the children accepted her right into the village. Yun looked like he was still having some fun with the few boys and girls that followed him. But, he still had a chance to glance over at Sarah to see how she was doing. With those kind eyes, she had he thought she fitted right in, and the innocence backing her up. Now he knows Tao did not make a mistake choosing her.

"We should show her our secret hiding place!" One of the little girls said.

"No, she is a grown up."

"But, she's nice."

" I like her."

"But, it won't be a secret anymore."

"Then we have to make her promise."

They all seemed to now be all on the same page and agreed to show Sarah their secret hiding place the children went to. They all got excited and just started pulling her way from the Roo's. Tsun and Yun watched as the children pulled her away, and didn't seem bothered by it. She was still in good hands. They smiled at one another knowing what each other was going to say.

The children were just pulling her along the village walkways in such a hurry. She was still holding on to Keitto, but another was pushing her from behind and another pulling Sarah with the other free hand.

"Whoa, where are we going."

"It's a secret."

"Duh, if we say it out loud then everyone will know."

"But, they do know where it is!" A little boy said running up to them.

They all stopped and turned towards him. The girl at the front leading everyone pushed her out of the way to get back to him.

"What do you mean they know? They aren't supposed to know."

The little boy seemed older than most of the children in the group, so it would make sense why he knew.

"Because I told them!"

"What?" She screamed.

"You know better than that. There are still dangers out there and the Roo's can't be everywhere."

"But, why did you tell them? It's suppose to be our secret place."

"If you get hurt I'm not helping you."

She seemed to understand now, "fine, but from now on they are not allowed unless invited."

"Fine."

They acted more like brother and sister in this situation. One with a grumpy face, the other calm and matured a little then the rest. She huffed turning back around and went back to the front.

"Come on."

(Sarah's iPod: Kelvin Mockingbird - A Call To Love)

They continued on with their little adventure. Running past everyone and giggling the whole time there. They got to one last hut, but instead of going passed it they went between it. It went through this little hallway that some vines were trying to take over a hidden space. Just before they got the ending brushes they turned again ducked into a small hole in the brushes that was half her size. One by one the children tried to show her how to get through. So, she got down on her knees and crawled on with still one girl in her arms and the other trying to ride her back. The moment she emerged, she noticed it was the most magical children's grounds she ever saw. Most of the trees surround the area made a perfect protection. But, the children won't know if the danger was approaching the area or vice versa. This world may seem perfect, but it still looks like it's recovering from the previous war. Meaning, there are still issues to fix before it's whole again. For now, these children were fine. Let them laugh and play in this beautiful secret place. The more she looked at it the more it was looking like a Brian Froud painting. At this point, she won't be surprised if faeries did pop out somewhere. The little one in her arms finally wanted to be let down and play with everyone in the area. For a while, Sarah just sat on the floor watching the children run around until she saw one of them act like a monster or beast and the other children ran away in multiple directions.

"What are you guys playing?"

For a moment, she imagined that the children were running from an FNAF character which would scare any child. Her imagination slowed time, the play screams became real ones, and play monster started to morph into a darker creature. Her mind then snapped out of it and they were back to playing around.

"We are practicing running from the Rat people."

"The What?" She chuckled a little, hoping it was a joke.

"The Rat People, duh." A different child answered.

"Why are you running away from Rat people? Are they not like the Warmbloods from this village?"

"No…" Some of the children went silent

"They are like something else."

Then they all started talking at the same time trying to explain to Sarah who they were.

"They look nasty…" "They have big teeth…" "And there is fur everywhere…" "They look scary…" "They have this nasty tails too…" "They had been a few people missing too…"

"But where did they come from then?"

"We don't know."

"But, you guys seem to know so much."

"Because one of us have seen it!"

"Oh?"

"Yeah near the village."

"Well, while I am here I won't let them hurt you guys."

All the children seemed to cheer and be excited for that. It helped lighten up the mood after a short depressor. Sarah did think, by how the children were acting, that it was a big deal. Why would different Warmbloods try to hurt other villagers?

After some time, the children heard in a distance that someone was calling them. She guesses they had enough of the children being out of the villagers sights but was given some time, at least, to themselves for a chance to have extra fun because they knew someone was with them instead of being alone. Children should enjoy their childhood for as long as they can before they start becoming an adult and helping the village as well.

The moment the last child left the area it got really quite. In that silence, she heard a waterfall nearby. She actively listened to which area it was coming from. Sensed it sounded closer by, so she was curious enough to explore not too far from the village. Slowly moving through some brushes the rushing waters got louder. The moment she emerged through some tall dark branches the sight was in awe. The waterfall wasn't big, but there was plenty of space to jump from a safe height into a safe pool. She got closer there were rocks big enough to walk on instead of sharp small ones. She needed this. But, she needed to make sure she didn't go for too long or the Roo's might get worried. It's better to be responsible than freak people out over nothing. So, she turned around, going back through the little tunnel and tried to find the closest Roo to inform them where she was and not to worry. She happened to find Yee dropping off some heavy baskets. She just yelled down to him with a quick update, and he replied with a nod that it was received.

"If anyone needs anything I'm over here, thanks, Yee."

Quickly going back to the spot she found, she carefully gets near the waterfall and stands on a big rock. She took off her shoes and placed them on the side. A few times she almost slipped so she needed to be really careful or she will end up wet and needing to explain what she was trying to do.

(8)

Yee was just finishing uploading the last sets of baskets when Yun came up to him patting on the shoulder.

"Have you see Sarah in this area?"

Yee signed that she just was here not to long ago, but wanted to tell that she when back to the children's spot.

"Thank you, Yee."

Yee nodded back before taking off to go get something to eat. Yun went to the area that Yee said she would be, but after jumping over the bushes he discovered no one was there. Where could she be, he wondered. He then tried to listen carefully with his tall ears. The smallest sound just past by his ears, but was still able to find which direction it was coming from. Yun was proud of his listening skills. It helped when in times of need. Just when he got to the sound he saw Sarah near the waterfall on a wide enough rock. Watching her from a distance he thought this was a rare moment to see who Sarah might really be. Most people drop their guards and only show their vulnerable spots, they're true inner self, so no worries. And yet, he was not being silent out of cautious, but more curiosity. Something about her keeps drawing him into her. He was memorized by the performance she was putting on. He kept in the dark shadows watching her move like Tai Chi arts, and with mixed another movement, he did not recognize. What he did notice was that she had her ear items in. Yee showed him the interesting box Sarah gave him and it played different kind of music that came out of the strings at the ends. It was amazing how loud it was, but no one else can hear it unless it was directly to your ears. He wondered what music she had playing for this kind of meditation concentration. He did not want to disturb her for a while, so all he did was watch.

(A/N: Stalker….. _)

(Sarah's iPod: Purity Ring - Sea Castle)

Sarah felt so relaxed in this area. No one around, so she felt comfortable practicing her personal mix of Tai Chi Chuan, a little bit of ballet rhythm, and freestyling in other areas. When she did it her way she hit all the points she wants to get that body workout. Awareness, patience, revival, and energy. This can also depend on the music she changes it too. Music can make someone change moods, feelings, and/or overall days thinking mentality. That's why she couldn't live without her music. Sometimes it's possible to listen to nature's music, but that takes a lot of active listening which not everyone can do or wants to do.

The cooling water flow at her back and the music in her ears made this spot favorable. Slowly moving to the sounds in her ears, and adding in the moves to the beats. Her arms and legs moved in the forms of Yin and Yang, mirroring each other but in opposite directions. Her body was relaxed, yet holding its strength. She moved with soft grace, yet had stiffened spots like stopping the motion with complete control. It was almost like cutting the water and air at once. As one song finished between her ears, another transited into the next, and she never knew someone was watching her.

(8)

Back in the settled village by the training grounds again Chi, Lai, Tsun, and Lee gathered together to discuss what they think about Sarah and what is happening in Tao. Most were sitting down, but Lai decided to stand.

"I think she is trying her best," Tsun spoke.

"But, why is she here?" Lai questioned.

"She seems to be heading down a path we do not know yet," Chi informed calmly drinking his tea.

"There seems to be some more activity in the forest. The children seem to still be away from it, but there is no telling how close they are getting." Tsun said.

"Is she causing it?" Lai grunted.

"Don't be irrational." Chi huffed.

"I am thinking logically."

"Well I agree with Chi, I think you have been going too far."

"I'm just looking at all possibilities."

"Obviously not hard enough," Chi stated.

"That's right, lately, you have been harder than usual. I know something else is on your mind, but you seem to be doing the opposite from your original mindset."

She stood up and walked over to Lai.

"It's not like you to be pointing the blame when you know she hasn't been here when this started."

He takes in a breath and deeply sighs.

"I heard word from my village they are near there."

"That far?"

"Soon we may need to check on our villages again."

"What could be causing this chaos?"

Yee finally signals in his two cents.

"Yee is right, these events are getting too out of hand, and it would seem Sarah is teaching us something that we may be needing to use soon. Let us continue these lessons and leave soon to our villages." Chi spoke with his wisdom.

"Agreed. Lai?"

For a while, he did not say anything. It would seem he was thinking about the odds of everything and sighed. He was about to take off without saying a word until Tsun hit him with her tail.

"For the safety of our people I hope we are choosing the right path."

Just as they were closing up their little meeting they heard a little scream in the distance. They all stood up looking in the direction it came from.

"Could it be?" Lai.

"Is it them?" Tsun.

"Let's Go." Chi.

They all took off jumping over the area it was coming from. Near the edge, they got closer to an area that was covered in bushes. They heard splashes just over the rigs. Just as they jumped down from the branches, they saw Yun pulling Sarah out from the waters.

"What happened?" Tsun said in a panic.

Yun and Sarah looked up to see the rest of the Roo's just landing by the waterfalls stream.

"Well...I...She…"

"He caught me off guard and I lost my balance."

As she finally got back on the rock she tried to explain what happened in her point of view.

"I was just practicing my Vriksasana, or known as Tree Pose for my balance. I had my music in my ears and wasn't expecting anyone to be out here. So, when Yun popped out of nowhere it just scared me and I lost my footing."

Sarah looked down to see that her earpiece and iPod didn't fall with her. Thank goodness, she thought to herself.

 _I must have let go of it when I did. Just a little dent, but the music will still play which is another bonus._

All the Roo's seemed to either sigh or looked disappointed.

"We thought something happened." Chi pointed out, jumping down but not standing any closer to the waters.

"We thought someone was being taken again," Tsun said.

"Again? So, the children told the truth." She whispered the last part to herself. She stood up dripping next to Yun.

"So what are these Rat things?"

"For the moment we do not know, but they are not of our kind." Tsun looked down disappointed they did not have any new information.

"Oh." Was all Sarah could say.

She didn't know how she could help the children or the Roo's either for this kind of situation. If these creatures were big and scary as the children said, she won't know how to protect anyone like the Roo's do.

"We can discuss more about this issue another time, what we would like to know is why were you over here Sarah?" Chi seemed curious.

"Well, I thought this was a nice place to practice on my know, with fewer distractions."

"If that's all you are looking for I can show you some good spots," Chi smiled brightly.

"You should have told me that before." She grunted at him.

"Well, I didn't know you needed your own practice space."

"Point taken!" Annoying said.

"Come on Sarah let's get you out of here and dry again."

Yun extended his hand out to help Sarah out but thought twice of taking that hand. She has had enough of jumping around and will just want to walk over the rocks on her own two feet, thank you.

"Ah, thanks but no thanks, I think I can handle this on my own."

Just as soon as she said that she slipped backward on some water vegetation and losing her footing again. She was still wet so she no longer had any grip to keep her stable. Right before she fell back in, Yun was right there to grab her. She looks up in his arms, and all he did was raise an eyebrow, as best as he could, at her. She just looked away biting her lip. He leaned her upright again and gently took her hand, instead of just jumping over the rocks, he helped steady her, which surprised her, but in a good way. I guess he understood she didn't want to do that jumping like earlier today. Her heart skipped a beat as they walked across. He listened without her saying anything, that was very kind, and rare because it was better than what she had received in the past. Just as soon as they reached the edge, climbing her way up and grabbing her shoes on the way, Sarah noticed her clothes were not sticking to her body anymore. She looked down and saw she was completely dry like she never fell in. She looked back at Yun, which she knew Master of the water element, but did not imagine this much control, and saw he slightly smiled a little.

"You?"

He nodded.

"Thank you."

He nodded again.

"You know if I didn't meet you earlier I would have thought you were Yee."

You could hear Chi laughing again in the distance. Then a yelp was heard. She turned around and thought she saw Yun just lowering his left hand. He must have pushed some water at Chi's location and got him wet. They all acted so much like siblings at times. It was adorable.

"Come on Sar, we are not getting any younger!"

"You know, I think I liked you better when you were just questioning me, instead of openly acting like a child around me." She said as she was emerging from the bushes.

When she reached the top she saw him grinning side to side with his hands on his hips. It almost looked like some flames were just being distinguishing, and a little smoke was just visible. Sarah guessed he has his own way of drying off.

"Well, shall I show you a quick tour of some places now?"

"I don't know can you?"

Chi steps aside and gestures to follow.

"I guess you will have to see."

"Hmm…" She walks a little forward.

"That doesn't seem trusting enough."

"I'm hurt. Why would you not trust me?"

"Because you seem more like a jester than a warrior."

Thinking she was going to get an immediate response, she heard nothing instead. Stopping before she exited out of the place and turned around. Where did Chi go? In fact, where did the rest go? She thought they were all behind her, but it was nothing but silence.

"This isn't funny…"

Still no response from anywhere. She started slowly walking back, when something ran past the bushes on the other end.

"Chi?" Nothing…"Yun?" Still nothing…

Now she is really starting to get scared, and slowly starts to back up. Did they hear something in the distance to take a closer look at it and left her behind? Or did they leave her altogether? Why is there so much second guessing these Roo's? She didn't notice the dark shadow that was moving behind her. It's hard eyes looking down from its tall body. Arms stretched open wide just about to strike first when the slightest crunch was made from underneath its foot. Sarah heard that directly behind and her eyes opened wide. Just as she was turning around to see what it was, it reached down and...tickled her sides. She jumped from so much fear building up in her she didn't notice that Chi tricked her. It would seem the other Roo's were in on it too because you could hear some laughs in the tree branches. The forest hides them well in the soft greens and oranges.

"Ha ha, very funny you guys, and here I was going to see if you could have helped me with one of the Manuscripts pages."

That seemed to get his attention. His ears go straight up and then cool down trying to be all calm.

"Haha, Sarah I am sorry. I could not resist. You already seem like you are a part of the village as a family."

She huffed, "that doesn't mean you have to scare the shit out of me."

"I am truly sorry. If you need some new clothes I am sure Tsun can find…"

"No no that was an expression."

His ears went down. Sarah saw the look and knew what it meant.

"It means I was very scared, however when people do get scared enough they do soil themselves, on a rare occasion. But, in this case, I meant my heart was only racing fast"

"That would be funny."

His ears seem to go back up with a lighter voice.

"And, very embarrassing," he added with a caring touch. "Well then what would you like to do then? I will let you choose."

"Thank you, and as much as I would like to know these other places I think sitting down for a talk is what I need instead."

"Alright then, Let's go over to the Training deck to take a further look at what you are trying to decipher."

(8)

As Sarah and Chi sat at on the dock the book was open, but again nothing could be seen, but only what she says is there. She tries to tell Chi everything from that one page only because it was more filled with questions more than answers. It wasn't even a philosophical quote, but something deeper. Sarah leans against a post with one arm crossed holding the other as it dangles. Her face looked worried and deep in thought.

"Chi I don't know what to make of this. I am trying to explain the best I can what I see, but the words just keep turning like as if I was saying them and it changes."

"And you say there is also this fog over everything?"

"Yes, like the truth of the words are still being covered."

Chi gave it some thought. "Maybe it's not the words being covered."

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe the page reflects you…"

"What?"

"Tao is the way to something, and here in the Manuscript it's possible these words can be a reflection of your path or of the mind."

She crossed both arms now. "I might be stuck here, but I am not clouded."

"Not clouded, foggy. More like you can see where you want to go, but you can't see all the details."

She sits down and puts hands to her face as she leans over.

"So what this possibly means is I may have found a way home, but it's not clear how?"

"Perhaps, or it could mean something internal."

She sighs and grunts in frustration.

"Tao is so confusing. There are no straight answers here. But, why can I read it and no one else? You said Ryan could at one point."

"In due time, the answers will come. But, for now, I think it is time to eat."

"You are right. I shouldn't think too hard into it. It just frustrating sometimes when you try and try, but nothing makes sense anymore."

She got up from her spot and followed Chi down the creaking wood hallway. Bowls and herbs seemed to dangle everywhere. It made everything smell nice. They got to the same hut from the other day where everyone gathered and dinner seemed to be ready walking in. The other Roo's were already there as well and had saved Chi and Sarah seats.

"Here you are Sarah." Yun handed over a bowl of soup.

"Thank you. There isn't anything funny in it is there?"

"No no. I promise."

She watched Yun with narrowed eyes. Nothing seemed anything fishy coming from his eyes, so she decides to try a bite. She grabbed the wooden spoon to its side and took the first gentle and cautious bite. To her surprise, the taste was full of flavor, and nothing seemed weird about it.

"Is it good?" He asked.

She looked up and saw all the Roo's watching.

"I'm so sorry. Do you say grace before eating?"

"Haha no it's alright, but I am glad it tastes good," Tsun said with such a gentle heart.

After a while, more people from the village started pouring in to eat, drink, and be merry. She enjoyed listened to more of their stories of the Roo's growing up together. They had some tough times growing up and dealing with their inner selves. The most effect was having Master Chung in their lives. If wasn't for him most things in this world would be lost. They all treasured his time here and will never forget the many hearts he touched.

"Ok ok, enough with the sappy stories. Sarah, do you have anything you would like to share? You have been quiet and enjoying our company this whole time, but we don't want you feeling left out." Chi interrupted.

She puts up a stop hand like signal.

"Oh no, I am fine. I am very much enjoying this."

"Oh come on, you must have something to add in."

"Ok Fine." She thought about it for a while. "Do you guys know what cat logic is?"

They all seem a little perplexed.

Lai, "Is it not the same as our logic?"

"Very."

"Then please do explain this...cat...logic."

"Well…."

By the end of her story, she had the whole table in laughing tears. The only one who didn't get it was Lai. He tried to answer, but paused to think about it, tried to answer again, but could not understand.

But finally, "How? That does not make any sense."

Sarah couldn't stop laughing herself.

"Because that's Cat Logic. They will love you, but they do all opposite."

"If this is so, I do not like cats from your world."

"But, they repeat things. They have an order to their madness." She laughed.

Lai tried to say something else, but the words got stuck again, and everyone burst out laughing more. Another good night seems to have come and gone. Today was a really fun day, and yet it doesn't seem like it will slow down anytime soon either. The book is being more mysterious, and she still doesn't know why or how to get back home. She needs more information to understand it all, and maybe, just maybe, they will be able to read it too.

(8)

(Side Story)

Just as Sarah was getting out of the hut to stretch her legs, after sitting and laughing for so long, she saw this small creature sitting on the bridge from the door away from the light. From one angle it looked like a cat. A tail was wagging behind and there were pointed ears. But, she could not be certain, so she crept closer quietly. She was right, it was a dwarfish cat, just sitting on the bridge dangling its feet of the edge. He looked very serious in thought and seemed to have kept to himself. But, that wasn't stopping her urge to wanting to pet him or her. The closer she got the more it was killer her to pick it up and pet it. The feeling was so strong she just couldn't contain herself. She doesn't right away lunges for the cat, but first admires it's cuteness and tries to do the best she could to ask if she could hug it.

The cat seemed to have this wave of shivers up and down its spine. She must have disturbed it in thought and it never knew she was there. It slowly turns it's head and stares at her. The cat just burst out screaming at her to just ask what is on her mind. Nope, it wasn't happy and it seemed to be a he. She looks a little sadden, and she asks again. However, he heard her ask this time, and looked like he scrunched up his nose and screamed out "No" and turned back around to the bridge's edge. But, Sarah just didn't seem to bother by its little behavior. She walked a little closer, but this time, her mind was on the concern that maybe he was hurt or bothered by something that was said to him.

"Look I didn't mean to hurt your feelings if I did."

She sat down next to him. He continued to stare outward into the dark.

"I am sorry for whatever is bothering you."

He still did not say a word, and the more she focused her eyes on him the more she wanted to really pet him gently. Maybe that will help him feel better. So she raised her hand and began softly using her nails on his soft fur around the back of his ears. At first, that made him jump not expecting that, but then afterward he just gave in. His body became relaxed and enjoying the scratching rubs. The moment didn't need any more talking because he was completely into it.

Moments later…

Yun goes looking for Sarah to find her petting the cat's back on the bridge. Yun stops in shock then tilts his head a little with a soft smile, and then he had to clear his throat. That woke the cat up fast. He was just loving the scratches, pets, and is just melting in happiness that he forgot about the other people who might see him. The cat seemed to know who that was without turning its head, but Sarah looked and just as she was about to ask Yun what was going on, the takes off running from embarrassment.

"What? What just happened? Are you not on good terms with this cat?"

Yun smirks a little bit."Not exactly."

"But, it's alright. I was just surprised he was warming up to you." He laughs a little.

"Why? How so?"

"Well, lately he hasn't warmed up to anyone. It's nice to see he isn't all lost."

"Why does he seem too grumpy?"

"Well...he...ah, use to be human like you."

Sarah's eyes grew large.

"His name is Mudlap. During the war he was human, but after the war, he just seemed to have disappeared. Later sometime he came back looking like that."

"I'm so sorry. And I just had this urge to pet him, and it was to great."

"It's alright. But, we don't know how to get him back to normal. He must have slept in an enchanted cave."

"Enchanted Cave? Like with Faeries and magic?"

"Well, we are not quite sure what the caves are, but they do seem to have effects on anyone near it."

"Hmm, still sorry it happened to him. Now poor Grumpy Cat, I mean Mudlap, is living the life he doesn't know."

"Maybe the manuscript has something to help."

"Maybe…"

"Alright, let's start getting you to bed. I am sure you are tired as much as we all are."

Yun gentle pushes Sarah from behind has she just started a yawn.

Someone knocked on her door frame loudly making Sarah's eyes pop right open and still looking very tired.

"Raise and shine sunflower. It's time for a new day Haha!"

It was Chi and he seemed very chipper today. Why was Chi coming to wake her up? She thought this was another off day. I guess not. She grunted annoyingly at the wake-up call. She had never been a morning person for work, and she still isn't, and to be woken up made it worse. Whatever the reason she was still going to wake up at her own pace.

* * *

Reference Notes:

\- Hobbit/Fellowship of the Ring/Lord of the Rings Tri : Movie or Book

\- Santa Clause - Tim Allen

\- Torii Arch

\- Renatus meaning "born again"

\- Brian Froud

\- FNAF (Five Night's at Freddy's)

\- Yin and Yang

\- Vriksasana

\- Grumpy Cat

* * *

 **A/N:** Oh man this chapter is finally finished. For some reason, it was just going on and on and I was trying to find and end. Honest. But, needed to find that right spot. I do want to take this time to thank a good person who cheered me up, and made me continue faster with this chapter and will make me want to finish everything. **Arianna Nevaz Roo** 3 Yet, I do not know where everything will end. I thought of an ending, but it keeps changing the more I write. Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and hope the next several chapters gets better for you. Let me know what you think, I love the comments either way.


	5. Chpt 5: Chi Challenge & Meeting the Rat

**Disclaimer** : I do not own in any shape or form of any "Warriors of Virtue" franchise. I will not be profiting from this story in any way. However, every character not mentioned in either the movies or the books (yes there are books) are mine.

I do not have any rights to the music that is used.

I do not have the rights to the movie I borrowed from.

 **A/N** : I do apologize for the grammar and spelling. Usually, after reading it several times I miss items and end up editing later. If you want to help please let me know where I might have missed something to help further our relationship together on this journey. If not then just enjoy the imagination.

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Chi Challenge & Meeting the Rat Pack

(Sarah's iPod: Bullet Train - Stephen Swartz)

After Chi wakes her up Sarah stood alone on the deck that looked out over the training grounds with her arms folded. She made some morning tea after Chi showed her where to go and make it. She was not looking at anything in particular, but it was her mind that was racing on something that she did not understand on what she just saw a few minutes ago compared to yesterday.

Waking up that morning everyone was busy as usual for the small village of Master Chung's' LifeSpring. People did their jobs to keep busy and took care of one another. However, the children were not playing much today. They ran occasionally, but not really playing any games or not having any fun. They were not working because the adults said they got in the way and they were too young for heavier labor. Tsun did her best, but she wasn't there all the time, and others take turns watching them, but there was still only so much they could do.

Sarah pondered over the fact that there wasn't a place for the children to be themselves and laugh all day if they could besides their "secret place " they showed her yesterday. She watched the leafs fall, even though she was not focused on them. They moved slowly falling as if time did not matter. Even with busy people around the place seemed quiet. Then she got an epiphany. The inspiration was staring her in the face as to what she could do to help them. If Roo's could have their own Training ground what was stopping the children having their own playground.

(Sarah's iPod: Galantis - Peanut Butter Jelly)

Sarah's plan only needed one other person's help to get things into motion, and she knew the perfect person to help.

"Hey Chi"

Sarah called out from the deck. As if she knew Chi was waiting right below the deck, and there he was jumping up on the edge with his hands fold like he wasn't impressed with something.

"Want to play a game?"

Sarah began to grin as she saw this intrigued Chi a bit.

"Go on I'm listening."

(8)

All the small children that were just sitting around were collected onto one of the connecting docks. Not too many were around which was close to seven little ones, but enough to get the games started. If others around seemed interested in joining the fun no one was going to object. She got most of the children's attention and began explaining what is going on.

"Hey, guys. Alright, we're going to do a challenge today, and Chi and I will be your leaders." Sarah announces, "and we are going to find out who can make the best playground the fastest."

(Sarah's iPod: Smile - Galantis)

She also had a way to start the games in motion. Last night Sarah got a little bored in her room, so to help fall asleep she worked on making Rune stones and making a bag for it. They were very simple and all the stones only needed one letter on them. So she brought the bag with her and reached in to pull a Rune stone out and kneeled down to the smallest child and asked...

"I want you to toss this in the air and then caught it when I say. Ok?"

The little one nods his head.

Sarah looks towards Chi's direction, "Alright Chi, letter or blank space, you call it?"

"Hmm, blank space seems fitting," Chi called.

She turns back to the little one and tells him to flip it in the air.

"Ok go ahead and toss it."

The child does so as best as he can, which wasn't high. Things felt like it was running in slow motion again as everyone watched the stone up in the air, and when the stone came back landing on the floor.

"Good enough."

He looked down and bent over to pick it up, and it was announced that Chi had the first pick for his team. After awhile all the children were separated into their teams. Soon it was a race to the finish who made the best play area for the children to laugh and play any day instead of in the way of the adults.

"Hey Chi no hard feelings, but I think we might win this one!" Sarah smirked.

"Cute, it's nice to keep a positive mind even though you know you can't beat my team." Chi shot back.

"Ok, the rules are, find the supplies you will need in the village to make the playground. No stealing, only ask if you do not own it. Any questions?"

One child had there hand up on Chi's team. Sarah pointed towards the little girl to be answered.

"Can we use anything to make?"

To answer the child's question she needed to be careful because children always like to be smartasses for fun.

"Well," Sarah started with "If you find a way for it to be safe to use for anyone, then yes you can use it."

Some of the children thought that was funny and giggled.

"Ok, talk over with your team leader what you are building and then we will all meet by the forest's edge where we can have plenty of space to make this. Ok?"

Everyone nodded heads and began their hunt for supplies after talking it over what they might need to build with.

(Sarah's iPod: 2Cellos - Thunderstruck)

[ Image of Chi's Playground Idea: s/gj5om409famslbb/Chi%27s% ?dl=0 ]

[ Image of Sarah's Playground Idea: s/rrejt17z8s4yxl2/Sarah%27s% ?dl=0 ]

After some time both teams met up at the same time at the right spot, near the secret place, bringing in some of their supplies from all over the village as was told to do so. This area had a lot more open space for the children, and people from the village could keep an eye on them safely as well. Children were helping all over the place at the sites and working as a team. Chi and Sarah, being the leaders, did the heavier lifting parts, of course, while the children mostly played and tested out the play sites. Everyone was having so much fun putting items together and/or playing. Sometimes the children got side tracked having more fun putting it together instead of actually competing. Near finishing up both playgrounds some of the hard workers took a breather, and others continued to play in the background. The children celebrated and already loving the areas. Children climbed up the vines or ropes, and tested the swinging, or they got on the logs to test out their balance. Some of them fall over laughing while the other boys tried to set up as a mini challenge. But, before they had the time to really compare playgrounds to find the winner, there was this loud screech sound coming from deep within the forest. Everyone stopped where they were. Leafs could be heard falling, and as they land a soft ground it made a paper ruffle sound, but it was all still so quiet as well. Chi's ears perked up searching for the sounds positions. He was also smelling the air to find anything unique.

In a distance, he could see the tall Rat-tailed like creatures, similar to the townspeople's descriptions, but very unnatural that he could see beyond the sight any of the children or Sarah in the distance. One of the children screamed and ran to Sarah for cover. An older child of the bunch announced that those same creatures were around before and attacked an outsider's house without warning. They seem to be exploring areas farther and farther attacking villagers where there does not seem too to be many people are around. However, they seemed to take this moment to attack their little challenge with the children around. Chi mentions that lately he has been hearing of this, but not extremely this close to their village. They are not friendly. Chi screams to everyone,

"Kids get back, Sarah, get all the kids together, I will keep them away."

Randomly playing in Sarah's head was the "Go Go Power Rangers" theme song because when they came closer into their view some of the Rats were moving back and forth between tree's like Rita's Putties Soldiers. If she were to point that out to the kids she knew that no one here would get the reference, and just kept it to herself for amusement.

To making sure the children stayed safe from the danger he needed a plan. Chi needed to keep them far away from the village and away from the children. He raised his arms high and seemed to have raised a ring of fire around the children and Sarah as protection if they got to close while he was going to fight them off. He didn't know it was going to work, but it was worth a shot.

"Keep them here." He said focusing on the on coming Rats.

"I'm going to give this new skill a try now Sarah, wish me luck."

Just like the practice he fired off a push out and like before beautiful colors flowed outwards. However, this time, it was so much bigger and faster than before. The moment it got to some of the Rats it pushed any in front of its path sending them flying backward with less grace. It worked flawlessly. Once his fire was up and around everyone he pushed off with his Roo legs and headed towards the few seen Rats standing. Chi mostly fights them off the best he could, while Sarah grabs every child she could and keep them close. However, Sarah needed to start slowly making there way back to the village in a safer area where more Roo's can protect them. She noticed the fire was dying down too already. Some of the Rats got passed by Chi and were heading straight to the children. There wasn't much she could do and she needed to act fast. Sarah takes the moment to excite herself to fight long enough to keep them away. She is not a fighter, but will have to do what she must do to protect them instead of running. For now, the children are more important. She turns to the oldest.

"When I say go, I want to you take everyone and head back to the village while I distract them."

"But, I want to fight too."

"No, the important thing, for now, is to get you all to safety."

Her heart was pounding, but she needed to be ready. She couldn't believe she was doing this.

"Here we go."

She took off on a run pushed off for a jump, spun, kicked to the face, and the Rat goes down. It didn't look as cool as the Roo's and their martial arts, but at least it was doing its job.

"One down, woohoo" Sarah counts out loud with a quick fist pump.

"Go now."

The children grouped together and ran back. The oldest child was doing good. Kept everyone together and didn't leave the little ones running behind. He picked one of them up and kept up with the rest. Sarah, only needed to hit two more Rats using her foot because that seemed to be doing its deal and she had a choice of using a heavy stick near by. One of the Rats went passed her reaching for the children. She acted fast and picked up the thick branch. It broke on impact and did what it needed. She watched as Chi was just finishing up. Most of the Rats took off, but the one Rat she hit with a stick was left behind. It was really hideous. She will bring the Roo's over to take a look at it, and see if there was some way to inspect it safely.

Not long Chi follows behind. As he was coming back he noticed there was a straggler near a tree. He must have been so frightened to run anywhere. He grabbed the child and headed towards Sarah, who was standing by patiently. Running back they looked at each other knowing what each was thinking. It seemed as if it was no problem pushing them off, but both found it weird to be attacking here and now on the children.

(8)

Back at the Rat Pack attack site two regular pairs of human shoed feet walked from its hiding spot behind a tree. This stranger saw everything. It walked over the area Chi was fighting at, and then looked over the fallen Rat that was still knocked out. The stranger seemed to be analyzing everything that occurred. Then it noticed the cup of tea on the ground that was left behind by someone. Walked up to it, and seemed to analyzed that as well when picking it up.

(8)

Everyone got back safely. Chi put the child down after reaching close enough to the group.

"This isn't good we need to tell the others."

"I agree. I knocked one of them out as well. We can tie it up and see if there is a way to communicate with it or something better to understand what's going on."

"You knocked one out?"

"I hit it with a branch. It was getting to close to the kids."

"Good thinking."

"I need to get something to drink after that workout."

"Kids, head back home for now or stay inside with someone."

They all ran to their homes. Most were scared, and some cried. Children should play, but when danger happens sometimes it is overwhelming.

"Chi, have you ever seen them up close?"

"No, and this is a big concern, but now we may have more information thanks to you."

Sarah was glad this was getting the Roo's somewhere, but it had to be a closer encounter in order to get this far, which isn't good. They may strike randomly and everyone still may not know how to protect themselves from these creatures. But, even though she was still thinking about all of this chaos she was still thirsty.

"Hey, I am going to head back to the site. I forgot my tea cup there. Gather the other Roo's and I will meet all of you there. If you can bring the Manuscript also to see if anything may show up."

"Good idea, but are you sure you don't want to wait for us?"

"No, I think I will be fine. I'm not holding any kids in my hands and it looks like they won't be back thanks to your help."

"We will meet you there then."

"Don't be too long, it's just too beautiful out there."

"No promises. I hear some Rats are spoiling it."

He jumps off to get the others as quickly as possible. Sarah takes off down back to the site. By the time she got there she found her cup right next to the tree where she thought it was last. Looked inside and was surprised to not see any da breeze after all the commotion. It still felt warm too. Smelt it, and it seemed fine. She took a taste. Things seemed to be fine for a while and took more sips waiting on the others. And then regretted it. The tea had an after taste like medicine that started to numb your tongue. Her body immediately starts losing muscle strength all over and ends up dropping the cup. She starts stumbling backward after losing strength in her legs. They aren't holding her up to well, and she ends up hitting the tree behind her flopping down. Her vision starts acting funky. It was like a strobe light effect where if you moved your hands through the lights you saw the trail. This wasn't a good feeling for her.

"Crap. Just when I thought my day couldn't get any worse you had to show back up."

Right on cue the Rat pack showed up again at a distance, but this time, they seemed to be coming towards her instead of finding the children, and Sarah couldn't even get up let alone run.

"Fuck."

Whatever it was that she drank, it was added to her tea, and now it's taking effect fast by making her pass out. They were almost on her when everything went black.

(8)

Sarah started to slowly wake up and noticed she was still outside. She was also not surrounded by those Rats anymore. More importantly, her body hurt all over, and still a little limp from what she drank. A calm fire was being kept alive close by. She noticed that there was someone else across from it. The strobe vision was still a little there.

"Vell vell zen, how are't you feeling?"

"Where am I? Am I still near the village?"

"Unfortunately, no, ve are deeper in 'ze forest vhere zose Creatures vere trying to drag you a'vay.

"How did you stop them? Who are you?"

"My apologize." He began walking over to Sarah laying down.

"My name is Chem, Chem Von DeVillelab and I saved you by using fire. Zat is how zey are staying a'vay now and vhy you are safe for now. Here drink zis it vill help the dizziness."

 _(Pronounces Kem)_

"I thank you, but I need to try to get back."

"I vouldn't do zat."

Sarah tried to sit up and only to find out she flops right back down. Her body is still very weak.

"Why...?" She mostly just asked herself.

"It vould seem zat zeir poison somehow got into your system. The predator zat attacked you hunt zeir prey zat vay."

"The more reason why I can not stay and need to get back."

He walks back to his spot to place something on the fires as he sighs and kept his focus on it.

"Rest, zey vill not comes any closer as long as I have ze fire going until ze day breaks."

"But, that doesn't make any sense. They attacked the children during the day, I can't rely on that information."

Sarah's concern doesn't seem to be getting to him, and she was getting too frustrated with it.

"You are still in no condition to move." He said with any feelings like a doctor would to a patient.

Sarah ignores him and tries one more time to get up, and with struggling success and in a lot of pain before she was able to sit up. That caught Chem's attention. Amazed that she was able to move that much. She tries to prop herself up on a tree trunk near by and rests a little. Pain everywhere was ringing.

"I congrats you on moving zat much. Most animals are out for almost a day, but it only takes a moment for zem to eat you."

"That's reassuring, thanks. I guess I don't have a choice to try, and rest before finding my way back."

"Jes. Just rest and leave ze fire to me, you vill be fine."

As Sarah was about to thank the stranger she was out without another word. Her body just took it to much after trying to move. The stranger named Chem watched as she blacked out again. Until daylight showed, no Rats attacked that night.

(8)

Sarah slowly wakes up again after noticing she was being shaken by Chi. Lai was standing in the background looking back at them, but also looking like he was in defense mode.

"Thank Tao you are alright. What are you doing all the way out here?"

"The Rat Pack attacked again, and Chem somehow helped me out."

"Chem?"

"Yes, a person who seemed to know these parts. My body stopped functioning, and I guess I was dragged out here by the Rats."

Chi was silent, but listening carefully.

"I couldn't move too much, so he started the fire here to keep them away and I guess it worked.

"Chi we need to take her back now."

It would seem that there was something out there that neither of them liked. Both were acting serious and ready for something.

"Can you get up?"

"Barely"

"I'm going to pull you up and onto on my back. Can you hold on?"

"Yes."

"Good."

Chi grabs hold of Sarah's arms and helps pull her up. There was still slight pain, but not as bad as last night. She looked down at her arms and saw that there might be some bruising underneath. That was really not good, but that would explain a part of it why she felt pain, but what did the Rats do to her while she was out before she was rescued? She didn't think this answer could really be answered. But, she hoped it wasn't something most girls in her world would fear happening to them while being unconscious. Chi kneels down so she can lean on Chi's back better, and held on safely around his neck, and not choking him. The moment she was good they took off without a word. Both Roo's were fast and cautious. They knew where they were heading. What she also noticed that it was dawn. They were jumping from branch to branch like Yun showed her, and so they could see a good distance through the treetops. Flying through the tree branches and jumping from one to the next as fast as they can. They made it to a small village just as the sun was rolling down, and lamps begun to be lite on their own. It was only until a lantern was being lit closer did Sarah notice it was a hive of fireflies that were making such lights. The colors were pulsing, and you could almost tell which bugs were younger than the rest based on the brightness on their butts.

"Where is this place?"

"Where order is everything here in this village, even the hive of fireflies. It's my home village, it's the closest shelter." Lai stood next to Chi looking straight at the wooden gates.

"How far is Master Chung's Life Spring?"

"A good couple of days, give or take."

"We were that far?"

"You somehow got pulled that far, fast, and that is why we needed to go. Something doesn't seem right." Chi was saying.

"You're telling me. I might have more information on these Rat things too."

"Wait here, I will let you know when we can enter."

But, as soon as he said that the gates were already opening. Two men with lamps were signaling for them to come in quickly. She got down off of Chi's back and did the best she could to walk on her own. Better, but still weak. Just as they were passing the tall wooden doors she looked up at the top of a tower passing by and on it was a huge metal gong that hung high. It looked like there was one at every visible tower as well. Drankar, Lai's old friend still watched over the gates. The moment they were all in safely the doors closed again.

"Drankar, you remember Chi, however, this is my new companion, Sarah. She is also a newcomer in Tao."

They exchanged handshakes, before turning to the others.

"Nice to meet you," as he said pounding his chest.

"And it would seem you like to keep this as a tradition now when you visit, huh?"

He seemed to be scanning Sarah for some reason. It made her feel exposed and very unpleasant.

"What brings you here?" He turns back to Lai.

"A couple of incidences have happened and they seem to have brought us this far."

"Hmm, let me go get the Mayor for you, she would want to see you too."

"We won't be staying for too long. We need to start making our way back to our village by morning."

"She would still want to see you and discuss something with you as well."

They began walking to a building designed and made for a Mayor, yet still humble. Just as they were getting close an older woman stepped out.

"My my, another visit from little Lai? Bless me. But, I know why you are here. Come inside we have much to talk about."

As the night was filling the skies Lai, Chi and Sarah were offered something to drink before they got started.

"Drankar, please don't forget your manners. Offer them places to sit."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Thank you, Pearl for letting us in so late."

"Lai, for you anything. And, Chi it has been a long time since the last time I saw you."

"Yes, I believe it was when I was here to pick him up with Master Chung." He says picking on Lai with an amused smile.

"Lai, I think you are getting old." Pearl teased as while.

"Mother Pearl and you seem to always stay young."

"Speaking of youth, and who is this young lady with you that you have yet to introduce?"

Sarah began to blush, but then she noticed that Miss Pearl had milky white eyes. She was blind.

"Darling I may be blind, but I do know when I'm in the presence of a young lady."

She spoke as if reading her mind. Of course, she couldn't see the shocked look on Sarah's face either.

"Pearl, I would like you to meet Sarah, she is a newcomer."

"Come here my child."

Sarah gets up and walks over to her.

"Don't be shy I don't bite. Chi on the other hand…"

"It was only that once."

She smiled so sweetly. She reached out her hands to Sarah and she put her own hands on hers. Pearl pulled Sarah closer. She began touching her face very softly but exploring the details to see her.

"Oh, my my. So sad. And yet, so strong and soft. Lai, you better be treating her with respect."

Chi cleared his throat, but Lai wasn't going to comment. He has to be scolded by his own village mother silently anyway and that really got to him.

"Tell me something my dear, as a newcomer how are you enjoying Tao?"

"Well…"

The old woman held onto Sarah's hands waiting for her response.

"This place is like a dream, and yet I can not find myself believing this is real."

"An honest answer. I respect that. But, you will find this place is as real as you and me. And as real as those three boys standing over there."

"Men"

Drankar seemed to grunt from afar.

"Not in my sight you are not yet. Well, the Roo's may qualify, but that is only because they learned their lessons you still have yet to understand anything."

She seemed to be gently shouting at him, but sweetly smiles back at Sarah. Sarah just giggled.

"There now, a smile. Women look more radiant when smiling. Alright now go sit back down, we have something to discuss."

They discovered that there were some strange activities around the forest. Even the Headhunters started blaming their villagers for this phenomenon, but neither knew who it was doing it. From both sides, people went missing. Chi informed the small council that something similar has been going on near their LifeSpring as well, but only a few. Sarah took this time to explain her experience and how it all happened or what she remembered. What she also filled in was her opinion about the stranger that saved her. He knew so much, yet still alive, and it was strange that he didn't seem like a hunt, but an observer? They all were listening carefully and something didn't seem right.

"We need to find this stranger, and we need to know and find out more of these Rats." Chi was contemplating out loud.

"But, how will we find him? He seems like a nomad." Drankar said in his husky voice.

"The more reason why we need to find him. He may have seen where they are."

"Drankar, I want you to gather two of your best trackers to find this stranger. Once we have word of finding him we will send someone to your LifeSpring Chi and Lai. For, now let's let everyone get some rest."

Drankar walked them out and showed them some beds to rest in.

"Hey Lai, can I talk to you?"

Lai looked back at Chi and Sarah, and back at Chi and he nodded in approval. They went out to converse over something important from the looks of both moods. Before Sarah got into bed Chi looked also a little concerned at her and she noticed.

(Sarah's iPod: Will Ackerman - When the Moon Sings)

"Sarah…."

"Hmm?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." As she sits on the bed across from Chi with her full attention.

"Do you really believe you are in a dream?"

Sarah took in a deep breath and sighed, and looked downward.

"Even though I am here. I have had many dreams before were things felt real, looked so real, and seemed like they would never end until my alarm goes off."

She pauses to think about it a little, and Chi is still listening.

"Last time I believed in a dream my heart sank after discovering that it was all a lie. A huge fabrication. And I needed to wake up. From there I knew in order to know the truth I must discover it myself. If someone told me it wasn't, it would be harder to believe."

"That is a long road, my friend."

"I know, and I am the only one to walk it for myself."

"That is true, but do not forget the friends you met along the way."

"I know. Good night Chi."

"Sleep well, Sarah."

Lai was just finishing up as Sarah rested her head. She was very tired, but her mind stayed half awake hearing what they had to exchange between the Roo conversations only to forget it by morning.

"Is she…?"

"No, she passed out talking to me."

"Chi, they don't just seem to be choosing them at random, they seem to be picking them and taking them alive."

"For what purpose?"

"We don't know, but from the information Sarah told us they are dragging them at long distances and they could be even farther than we thought."

"This isn't good at all."

"Drankar tried to send hunters after the Rats, but they have not seen them for quite awhile."

"We need to get back to the others as soon as possible."

"Agreed. Let us leave by the first sight of daybreak we should be back in time if we hurry."

From that night, the Roo's and Sarah got their sleep. There wasn't anything happening, so the villagers got some rest as well, but they were still cautious.

Both Roo's were up before daybreak. A few villagers gave them something to eat on their journey back. Sarah was woken up, still in a daze, but made her way down the wooden steps. Drankar and Mother Pearl were waiting to greet everyone that morning to wish them a safe journey.

"Lai, be careful. I don't want to have to come rescue your tail."

"Stay safe as well my brother."

"Lai, here are some food and water for the journey."

He was given a small sack by a Mouse like creature.

"Thank you greatly for this Pearl and your hospitality."

"Who would I be if I didn't welcome you back anytime? And dearly…" She turns in Sarah's direction, "please come visit us again and get the proper look at our beloved LifeSpring next time." She kindly said to Sarah.

Anyone who was up to see them walk through the gates again and took off jumping into the trees, saw the worry look on their faces even though they remained calm. Mother Pearl listened for them but kept thinking the same thing the Roo's did. Something else is happening in Tao.

Sarah was back on Chi's back and Lai was looking extra cautious. Something didn't feel right for either Roo's, and Sarah had this feeling someone was watching her too.

"Chi, did you notice him?"

"I did."

"I thought it was strange."

"Yeah, but why is he following? He looks like he is from the village."

"I don't know, and I don't like it."

"We need to lose him."

But, when they split up the stranger was only trying to follow the direction Chi and Sarah were heading. He didn't seem to think twice who to follow. What was going on?

"Sarah, I need you to hold on tight."

"Alright. You are the driver."

After some creativity from Chi, they made it to the village safely and seemed to have lost them. Lai didn't understand. After seeing he wasn't being followed he caught up with Chi, he knew he was from the village, but something just wasn't right in his eyes. They needed another meeting. Things were not adding up.

(8)

Chi and Lai got the rest of the Roo's together and meet back at the Training grounds.

"We are glad to see everyone is safe. Sarah are you alright?"

Tsun hugged Sarah and examined her.

"I'm fine, I can tell everyone what happened later, but I think the guys have something more important to discuss."

She stood back and turned to them to give full attention.

"It is very possible whatever is going on is most likely affecting our villages by the same aggressors." Lai had his arms folded.

"These same Rats, that dragged Sarah, are going far to collect anyone." Chi filled in.

"Have we found out more about these Rats?" Yun asked.

"Emerald's Mayor sent out some hunters, but no word from them yet." Lai.

"We need to head to our villages to check up on them as soon as possible." Yun.

"Let us do this one at a time. We still need to look over Chung's LifeSring." Tsun.

"What about the Rat? The one I knocked out?"

"We have it locked up, but we don't know how long that will last," Yun informed.

"After we got to the site and noticed you were gone it was beginning to wake up."

"And? Does it speak, like you guys?"

"No, and it doesn't seem to have any intelligence either."

"Is the book near by."

"I will go get it for you." Tsun jumped off.

"I will try to read the book harder. There has to be something there." Sarah.

"You don't need to push yourself." Tsun came back in a flash.

"No, if these creatures keep hurting people, and it's in this book, I would hate to be the one ruining their lives. If I can help in any way I will do it. Please just let me find away."

"Sarah…." Tsun was about to say something but stopped.

"We understand. What we can do is talk about who will go first and take our turns making sure everything is alright or any new information they might have."

After their first meeting Yee and Chi seemed to want to practice together, Tsun and Lai talked about how his village and Mother Pearl was. Sarah just took the opportunity to run up the stairs with the book to start her reading again. She got to her spot and opened up the Manuscript and began her search.

* * *

Reference Notes:

\- Rune Stones

\- Power Rangers

\+ Go Go Power Rangers theme song

\+ Rita's Putties Soldiers

* * *

 **A/N** : As the story progresses I will be following the book orders. Yes, there are books out there of The Warriors of Virtue. They are kid books, but I still love them. For any more information on them, you can purchase them on Amazon for almost less than $1. I'm happy I got all 5, and there is the movie book where extra details are added besides what is seen on film. This helped find who each character really are and was able to do more research on them. I love them, and I could totally see a show on this. Fox just better not touch it. They will discontinue it and never let go of it for others to try. Not naming any names (Cough cough, FireFly).

Let me know how you liked this chapter. Was it good? Bad? Please let me know.

 _Book Orders:_

 _Yun - Ocean_

 _Lai - Woods_

 _Tsun - Underground_

 _Chi - Volcano_

 _Lee - Mountains_


	6. Chpt 6: Manuscript of Legend

**Disclaimer** : _I do not own in any shape or form of any "Warriors of Virtue" franchise. I will not be profiting from this story in any way. However, every character not mentioned in either the movies or the books (yes there are books) are mine._

 _I do not have any rights to the music that is used._

 _I do not have the rights to the movie I borrowed from._

 **A/N:** This will be a little short chapter. This chapter mind also seems a little mind blowing too. Take the time to think about what you read, and maybe let me know if it hits a spot for you too.

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

Manuscript of Legend

Having the book in hand she finds a place to relax. Instead of near the training grounds where she usually has been reading, she decided to take it to the Torii Arch like gate and sit on the bridge looking out at the LifeSpring. Sarah opens the book and begins to read.

(Sarah's iPod: Keith Halligan - Tai Chi-Three)

 _No History, only lessons and inner paths._

 _You can take these lessons to become a master of your own power._

 _Cura Te Ipsum._

"And of course, this isn't translated for me."

 _Know what happens when you take a life. You lose a part of yourself, not everything, just the part that matters the most._

 _Never let yourself be saddened by a separation._

 _But, Save the Part that matters the most, so you are not lost completely._

 _But, Nothing is lost, it is only transformed._

 _It's possible to lose yourself in others, they get to keep a piece of you._

 _Accept everything just the way it is._

 _Do not, under any circumstances, depend on a partial feeling._

 _Think lightly of yourself and deeply of the world._

 _Be detached from desire your whole life long._

 _You may abandon your own body but you must preserve your honor._

 _Do not regret what you have done._

 _You must let what happens happen. Everything must be equal in your eyes, good and evil, beautiful and ugly, foolish and wise_

"This sounds like something Yee would say."

 _In all things, they have no preferences._

 _Be indifferent to where you live._

 _Do not hold on to possessions you no longer need._

 _Do not collect weapons or practice with weapons beyond what is useful._

 _Do not fear death._

 _Never stray from the Way._

She tries to turn several pages after reading them.

*I don't get it. There has to be more to this. There have to be answers to this issue. Why are you just telling me quotes? This isn't helping. You told me about the warriors elements before to help them, and now you are just presenting words that are not fitting this case right now. What is going on?*

She turns a page.

 _To light a candle is to cast a shadow._

 _The moon does not fight. It attacks no one. It does not worry. It does not try to crush others. It keeps to its course, but by its very nature, it gently influences. What another body could pull an entire ocean from shore to shore? The moon is faithful to its nature and its power is never diminished._

Just like before some of images had seemed to move, or words seemed to try to show Sarah it's meaning by representations of some sort. Sarah's frustration was wearing on her face. Sitting down wasn't helping as much as she liked, so she thought walking over to the cage the Rat was locked up in would possibly help show some words. But, after a while, she noticed that nothing that was helpful appeared once again. It all contained words of wisdom that could improve one's self, but most of what the book just wanted to contain she already knew and understood. She wondered then how does the Manuscript even work. She was losing ideas, and almost her patience. She leans on a rail with her hands to her face and the book flat on a post next to her.

"I don't understand." Wanting to yell, but whispers to herself instead.

One tear begins to slowly fall down her face just as a few water droplets begin to fall down on the village as well as. One page gets a taste of her tear, and then something appeared.

 _ **Tao**_ _, find your "way", "path", or "principle". Philosophies and Religions become one when enlightened._

"I give up." She throws her hands up in the air.

But then….

 _To find your answer you must know the path where they are coming from._

 _Trying to understand is like straining through muddy water. Have the patience to wait! Be still and allow the mud to settle._

"Aaaannd, that still doesn't help."

As she was beginning to close the book she did not see a new image appear on a new page that seemed to have a moving Bagua. But, she closes the book without noticing this and walks off to drop it off. She needed to take a break, and just walk away for a little bit. But, as she begins to walk she notices the clouds above were beginning to get darker. Maybe it will rain. That would be nice, she thought. And, the more she thought to herself placing the book down the more her random thinking began its chaotic order, and as some of the words she read began getting to her. She was still broken inside. Of the boring life she had, she could always find a way to get through the hardships and not needing to ponder over things to much because the more she thought about it the more her emotions could get out of hand. Of course, she did learn from them, but it does not make it any easier when your heart and soul goes into something you care, and you feel like you lost that part when it left. Now everything just seems to be weighing in. You know that feeling that in the back of your head. Like as if you were having these thoughts that were sitting back there like ghosts, and when you finally get some time to yourself they begin to appear before you. These same thoughts were haunting Sarah big time, and the Manuscript's quotes just brought those very same thoughts to the surface.

*Why am I the only one, so far, to see what is in it?

Will I be able to find anything to help the Roos?

What happens if I do?

Would the next person find a way to send me back?

What happens when I go back?

Do I have to start all over again in life?

Would I meet the right person instead of the jerks I have come across?

Being myself just seems like a lonely life there. Why do I even need to go back then?

Do I really want to go back?

Of Course, I do! DO I?

Look, I am not trying to avoid my responsibilities, but things just don't make sense here. They didn't make any sense there either.*

The rain got heavier. Her mind keeps running in circles making connects and relating to the next thought without realizing it. And so, what some people would think is random thinking, but in fact for her it is all broken down with small connects making it all related in some way. It's kind of like a spiderweb, and the more it is created the more chances you can also get tangled up in it.

(Sarah's iPod: David & Steve Gordon - Amethyst And Amber)

Sarah with her body feeling so heavy goes walking in the rain, again, alone. She wanted it that way, and she guesses old habits die hard when the mind can't rest. For a while she tries not to think about much or it will start all overflowing again. The pain. A little time goes by until it was disrupted.

"Sarah."

She stops in her tracks.

"Why are you walking in the rain again?"

"It's calming," responding with an almost neutral voice, but never turns around.

Yun didn't buy it. He was silent for awhile, waiting for her to say the truth. But, he should have known better. It's not easy to let down the walls you built.

"I know the difference between waters..."

Her head slightly turned an ear in his direction subconsciously. He walks up to her, gently turns her and lifts her chin to look up. And she tries to put on a fake smile or he will know. However, he does look deep into her eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"...and this one I see isn't from the rainfalls." He touches a drop just reaching her chin.

She thought she had him fooled, but she was the only one fooling herself. Her eyes grew in shock at how fast he understood the lie. She drops the act, backs up one step and turns away not wanting to put up the mask again. Her hands clenched tightly to her sides. Then without warning Yun holds her tight to his chest with so much caring. She was caught off guard. It wasn't out of pity, but with so much love and caring that came from his embrace. This feeling. This embrace was so warm and gentle. She could not bare it any longer and melts. She turns around in his arms grabbing his tunic as tightly as she could and lets the tears flow out of control. They have never fallen' so hard in her life that she even noticed the taste difference between tears and the rain that ran into her lips. She just wanted everything to stop.

"I will let it rain for you as long as you need."

He folds his arms around her, letting her not be seen by others. He didn't ask for anything more that night. Words really didn't need to be exchanged. As long as you knew you didn't need to ask. If you had to ask then you will never know. The rain was needed more than ever right then. To hide the pain. To hide the sounds. To just keeping your body cooled enough to not overheat from the exhaustion.

(8)

She must have been crying all night because she did not remember finding a tree for shelter, let alone ending up next to Yun still holding on to his Tunic.

"Good morning. Your clothes are almost dry."

"When did I passed out?"

"Actually, while you were still in my arms. You must have over exhausted yourself holding that much in."

"I'm so sorry. I must have been stressed out more than I thought."

"Now it's my turn. You don't need to be sorry. Master of Tai Chi I know when the balance is off and you needed that to equal yourself again. I understand."

"Yun, I don't know how to repay for even this much."

"You have become a dear friend to me, I would not let you go alone."

Her heart fluttered just hearing that. So kind. How could someone be so heartwarming, and not even be human? It didn't matter, she was grateful to him.

"Come we must head back into the village, there is still a few things to discuss, and I am sure your body is still feeling drained."

He stood up and pulled her along with him.

"I got this." She tried convincing herself more than him.

The moment she tried to stand up on her own her body wobbled and fell right back into his arms. He caught her with ease and laughed a little.

"See!"

She turned away and blushed a little.

"I've just stressed myself out too much that's all."

"But, when there is a friend who is willing to offer a hand sometimes it is best to take it."

He was right, and with that, she held onto his strong paw hands and walked off onto the thick branch they were on. Her head felt dizzy and lightheaded after crying so much, she didn't think she would be able to stay for the discussions.

"What will happen is that you are going straight to bed and get your rest, I can inform you later about our topics."

"No, it's alright…"

"Sarah, this is not a discussion."

From there he picks her up bridal style and jumps back down into the village. It looks like he was kind enough to just keep them close to the LifeSpring, but out of sight for her if she was embarrassed. But, the moment they hit the ground and her head hit that soft chest she was out like a light again. He walks to her hut and before placing her onto the sheets he looks down at her once more. She looked so at rest in his arms. The comfort of her being this close and him holding her felt so right. But, he needed to do some more important first before he started dwelling on other possibilities.

* * *

Reference Notes:

\- Taoism

\- Harry Potter Reference - Ravenclaw Diadem

\- Bagua

* * *

 **A/N:** All of this quotes are real from the Chinese Culture, but there wasn't much of who said what. So what I did was take them and mix them to form the path I am looking for to set for you guys.

So Let me know thoughts? Is it getting steamy for you?

Will be using this part for later.

Bagua - Eight Trigram A mirror to its sides of Yin and yang

\- Heaven/Sky

\- Lake/Marsh

\- Fire

\- Thunder

\- Wind

\- Water

\- Mountain

\- Earth


	7. Chpt 7: Lai's Story and Visions

**Disclaimer** : _I do not own in any shape or form of any "Warriors of Virtue" franchise. I will not be profiting from this story in any way. However, every character not mentioned in either the movies or the books (yes there are books) is mine._

 _I do not have any rights to the music that is used._

 _I do not have the rights to the movie I borrowed from._

 **A/N:** This will just help the development of the book and a little of Lai's promise to Sarah. Hope you enjoy. We will go to Lai's woods, but it is not yet time to getting to know the area, yet.

 _ **WARNING:**_ _If you have blood image issues, do not read this chapter. A little violence is within this chapter. I repeat do not read this chapter if you feel like you are not up to imagining blood._

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

Lai's Story & Visions

(Sarah's iPod: Tai Chi And Qigong - Yin Yan Guitar Beat)

It was almost in the afternoon when all the Roo's were gathered together. They either stood or sat on the same deck looking over the Training grounds. However, Yun was a little late. Coming into view of the group walking down the planked floors he looked a little-tired entering into the group.

"Glad you could join." Chi

"How is she?" Tsun

"She has been looking to long into the Manuscript. I believe she has exerted herself." Yun

"She works hard. While we are here I will have Mosely check up on her." Tsun

"Alright, let him know, thank you." He waited a little bit so she could get back. "Now first thing in order. These Rats."

Everyone was quiet and seemed tense. For a few seconds, no one talked but soaked in as much as they could at the events that have happened.

"We need more information to collect." Chi

"Understand. That is why I think it will be a good idea for us to take turns visiting our home villages and collecting as much information, to bring it back, as soon as possible." Yun

"But, what about the Green here?" Tsun

"That is why only one or two of us at a time will be going." Yun

"We may not know what we are actually facing," answered Lai. "We must always be prepared. We live with our virtues, so we are prepared."

Everyone seemed to understand that statement with head nods and hummed words of agreements.

"The moment one of us gets back the next will take their turn. I will take the first mission out. Let us all get some rest."

All the Roo's agreed at once nodding their heads. Because they all knew what was going one everything either jumped off or walked down the walkways ending their meeting. Lai, on the other hand, was not tired so he pulled out a plain stick from his sleeve and slowly it became morphing into something else. Ones it was complete he began to play.

(8)

Slowly arising from her nap she needed to get up and out. Her body ached and didn't feel like laying down any longer. Daylight was falling, but that would not stop her from seeing the beauty in the landscapes to calm her nerves to rest again.

(8)

In an area where the Roo's train to better their skills, Lai sits on a trees roots that climb so thickly outward. It's been a quiet Twilight moment as he plays his flute to certain songs in particular.

(Sarah's iPod: Dean Evenson - Cedar Flute Love Song)

Pass the stream, straight across from Lai, Sarah hears the flute's melody. The sounds echoed throughout the village whispering of the past and the present times. It was soothing yet sad because of the way the tunes staying low then energetic.

Sarah looks off of the edge of a big deck that looks upon the training grounds to observe the playing for awhile. She then walks down to Lai's area.

"That was beautiful."

She said in between the songs break. Lai looks up

"I'm sorry if I'm disturbing."

Lai stayed quiet.

"Do you mind if I sit down to listen."

He shakes his head grunting a little and signals for her to sit. For a while, he does not play and she does not talk. Until he finally breaks his silence.

"Newcomer, I still do not agree with my companions, I do trust them however, but that does not mean I do not believe in Tao's choices."

"And you have every right to do so because everyone has their bases of comparison and belief to prejudge."

"You do not favor a certain way?"

"I believe that trust is to be earned."

"But, what you have been doing for us is very virtuous and for that I trust you."

Sarah looked over at Lai with surprise and excitement in her eyes. A smile starts to creep.

"I guess I found the right key, now it's just the matter of finding the right door."

With that, he became to play some more.

(Sarah's iPod: Buedi Siebert - Temple On Green Mountain)

"So what do you want to know about me?" He spoke in between his melodies.

"Why Order? Why are you the Warrior of Stability?"

He stopped in mid-note. Paused for a second and slowly turned to Sarah to see how serious she was. He saw she was focused and listening with open ears.

"Well because I understand it the most."

"How so? Lai, when I asked for you to promise me to let me know about you I meant it."

"I understand." He paused for a bit before continuing. "In my village the Emerald LifeSpring, for a time I was unstable."

"Hard to imagine."

"I hear you are unaccepting about other things as well."

"Well, when you have experienced monsters in my world you wouldn't trust much either."

"I know you have monsters in your own world, even though they may not be all the same in our world, but you should never trust them especially as bad as a Hoggarth, maybe worse. Though that does not mean you should stop following your virtues."

"What is a Hoggarth?"

"A creature you better hope you do not meet staying here in Tao."

"That horrible?"

"If there was a way to keep the creature in order with virtues we would have done so already."

"Wow."

"Knowledge, helps you fight monsters off. If you know them, then know how to be aware, and how to look out for them. Fights sometimes can not be avoided, but being mentally prepared is very virtuous. If I were to enter your lands I would not be prepared for your monsters. But you know about them, and yet you seem to put both monsters and your allies in the same place. You don't trust them."

"It's not that I don't want to trust people it is more I gave too much trust into people that it was abused and thus ending my trust in anyone else."

"So you stubbornly make people earn your trust."

"I'm not stubborn!"

"Oh yes, you are. When somebody refuses to believe his own eyes, he is very stubborn. I know about being stubborn, because I'm stubborn too."

"If you have been to my world you would understand that people deceive others just to earn trust. Doesn't make it right, but it happens. So, I learned not to give trust so freely and have people take my trust for granted."

"You live in a weird place. I believe in order. With order, a place is not so weird. It sounds so disorderly and distrust worthy!"

"Now you know how I free. And stepping into a world like this pace is so different from what I am used to. Well, it's a place to good to be true."

"And yet here you are still not believing your eyes."

"However Lai, I do believe everyone needs a little bit of both chaos and order in their lives. If we didn't, one would take over the other and suffer."

"Oh? I am quite interested in your conclusion to this theory."

"Well, It's like a scale. Or like nature, with its harsh winds or too much sun, or the growth of plants and animals would be out of control right?"

"Alright, but this is still for order."

"But, without chaos order can become too much out of control."

"Or course."

"It's funny, I was born under the stars of a Libra constellation, which is a scale. And the astronomers say that people born under those set of stars try to keep the balance; whether it's in themselves or around them."

"But, from what I see your scale is off balance. Maybe this is your lesson to learn here."

"Maybe."

(Sarah's iPod: Kelvin Mockingbird - A Call To Love)

They stayed quiet for a moment. But then Lai talked about how Mother Pearl took care of him and many other orphans in the Emerald Lifespring before Komodo's war started. Like Chi when Lai was younger he was very talkative and very unstable. Younger Lai was all of the place and into everyone's business. He told how disorderly his actions were and even the Mayor was beginning to have had enough of him. That was when Master Chung came to his village. Little Chi was tagging along with him so that was the first time they meet too, but Lai was about in his teenage years. Master Chung wanted Lai to come along on his journey for better enlightenment about his behavior and better ones self. Over the years, he did and has become the Roo he is today. He is cranky only because Chi never quit his pranks. Sarah listened carefully about his beliefs, and so the convocation became interesting about his past and so much wonderful memories. The world isn't so bad when you focus on keeping order. In his opinion. Chi seemed to be his chaos though.

"The most important thing about order is respect. Everyone has a place in the world, and everyone has different skills that can be used to help one another. If you follow the code of order, respect will guide your steps."

"You know after getting to know just a little more about you Lai I think you might like to have read Prince Machiavelli and Republic of Plato. The Prince maybe you and Yun should have read, but personally, Republic would be for you. But, that's just my opinion."

"And I would have liked to compare this opinions, but.."

"I don't have the books."

"Correct."

For a moment they enjoyed listening to the quiet sounds of the village until her stomach became to grawl.

"Hey, are you hungry? I can go get us some food."

She pats Lai's leg...

"I will be right back."

So she jumps off the curved trunk to head through the tree's arch entrance she came from.

In the shadows, a human figure seemed to be waiting for something standing there. As Sarah was approaching his hands begin to shake violently. The moment she turned the corner she bumped right into him.

She gasps "Oh so sorry, I wasn't expecting anyone to be there." Saying in a chuckle.

The man didn't say anything but looked very nervous. So nervous his body seemed stiff and his muscles all tightened. His head was a little bowed down. He seemed to be muttering something. One of his arms seemed to be shaking more.

"It's all your fault." He spoke through clenched teeth.

It happened so quickly she didn't notice she got stabbed until he moved away from her and pulled out the knife.

"You shouldn't have come."

He looked at her with burning hatred before running off down the vines tunnel. Sarah stood there in shock. There was only a slight pinch just below her breast. She could not see over her chest, so her hand slowly raised to meet the spot. It was wet. Her mind went to one thing. The moment she lifted her hand to her eyes everything came all at once. The reality she was just stabbed, the pain spreading from the wound, blood was being drained fast making her weak. She began to feel very drowsy. She needed help before she got in a much worse condition to find anyone. Sarah tried to whisper for Lai, but his ear only twitched because she was too low. She needed to get to ears length. Every time she took a breath pain shot up and down her body. Trying to take short breaths wasn't helping much either. But, she still tried to get back to Lai. The dizziness just kept getting worse. She struggled to hold her wound and trail back, but her knees finally gave out.

"Lai…"

She tried one more time to speak louder, but still not more than a whisper before dropping to her knees. She couldn't make it. She only hoped Lai would notice something was wrong in time.

In a short time, Lai did notice something wasn't right. It seemed to quiet the moment he stopped playing. He heard this slight sound of a whisper than a thump. He looked in the direction Sarah just left from and listened for other sounds. He got up from his root and walked near the corner. He eyed the area up and down and noticed a delicate hand on the floor. He runs over to find Sarah face down in the dirt. The left hand peeking out from her body all bloodied.

"Sarah" he sounded with deep concern.

He gently turned her over and examined the front. His eyes widen. Lai picks her up and screams for his comrade's assistance. When she was safely secured in his arms he rushes to the villagers medicine expert.

He reaches a hut that was close to the villages lifespring. An old man in a warm brown tunic with a long gray beard and a few white strips in it watches Lai lay Sarah down on the medical beds. Her front had a lot of blood dripping from her dress. Her color seemed to be fading fast. The old man rushed over to Lai for a closer look after seeing blood. He took his hands and ripped the dress a little more open to seeing the wound better.

"If we don't stop the bleeding fast she may not make it through the night."

She winced a little when he was poking around. She was breathing quite shallow.

"She is lucky the wound did not hurt any vital areas. But, it seems something else is affecting her. Could be poison which could explain why the bleeding has not stopped."

The medicine healer rushes over to his cabinets to pull a few herbs. Lai noticed these signs before and this wasn't good.

"What does this look like that gave her that wound, Healer?"

As the healer smooths an ointment around the area for the pain he tries to get a better look at the cut.

"It could have been a blade of some sort. I may be an expert, but possibly something small enough to wood carve."

Lai's theory was beginning to add up. This may have been a non-expert person for assassination, but the poison was sure to have come from one place only. His own village.

Sarah let out a little cry before slipping into a deep slumber.

"I have eased the pain, but Lai do you have any idea who could have poisoned her?"

He shook his head and stayed silent looking down at Sarah. But, he let the healer know of the possible poison it might be so he could get working on the right herbal mixture.

Lai walked out to let the healer do his job, but he was worried it was a poison from the Skull Spring which he thought they were not bothering anyone any longer. But, the poison was acting very much the same way when he got hit with it a while ago by an arrow when he was helping his home LifeSpring by defeating the headhunters. He was weakened greatly, however it looks like Sarah was given more than what he had gotten. He can't image what she is experiencing now. He just prays to Tao that they are not too late. Just as he was walking out to the rail he saw Yun and Chi arriving first. Tsun and Yee were not too far behind.

(8)

(Sarah's iPod: Aurah - The Calling)

Sarah begins to gently flutter her eyes open. She notices that she was in a doorless temple. The place looked like an ancient Chinese temple in the sacred mountains, but it was still in good shape. Outside the sky was full of blue riches and it's clouds moved in spirals so calmly. She sits up and her hand automatically lifts up to an area under her breast. Why did she need to do that? Did she need to check for something? Did something happen to her? And then memories started flooding back to her. She was stabbed and in so much pain, but there doesn't seem to be any open wounds on her body. She looks around for any clues as to where she might be. In a distance, she saw someone sitting outside on the ground. She got up from the cleaned floor and began the walking over to the person. The air smelled so fresh and clear of any toxins. Getting closer she notices this man with long white hair also wore a gray tunic like the Tao's villagers. Maybe she wasn't too far after all, but then how did she get here?

"Unfortunately, this is not Tao nor a place for people to travel to so freely."

The man spoke so calmly with an Asian accent. She walked to his front to see who he was speaking to.

"I'm sorry?" She said stood facing him.

"This place, as one would call it, limbo or a state beyond dreaming."

"Am I dead?"

"No, but you must not stay here Sarah." Said opening his eyes at her.

"Who are you? How do you know my name?"

"Forgive me, I am Master Chung. However my work isn't done yet."

"The Master Chung? The Roo Warriors Sensei that I have been hearing so much about?"

He smiles sweetly.

"But, Master Chung why am I here?"

He looked a little worried to answer.

"A successor needs to arise in my place for Tao."

"How am I supposed to find this person?"

"Do you have the Manuscript?"

"Not on me currently, but yes the Roo's still have it."

"The book will help guide you along the way."

"But, where should I start? Who am I looking for?"

Master Chung smiles, "You will know how. Follow your heart Sarah."

"Hmm, Chung that's too cliche."

He sighs, "Please, you must find my successor."

"Alright. Alright, I will try." She tried to reassure him.

With that, she all of a sudden she felt a sharp pain. At first, it just startled her and confused where that came from, but then the pain started to grow.

"What's happening."

She stumbles to her knees holding her stomach in pain. Chung tries to explain to her what is going to happen but she was fading fast from limbo. He gets up with a giant leaf in hand with some kind of yellow paste on top. He helps Sarah lay back down on the ground.

"This will help for now."

He takes a little of the paste on his finger and brings it close to her lips.

"Try to swallow."

Just as she took the paste from his finger and placed it in her mouth Chung had also placed the giant leaf on her stomach. She wanted to throw up so badly. The taste was overpowering like fresh pink ginger. But the moment the leaf was laid on her and she swallowed the sharp pain cooled down, but she still felt herself continuing to fade.

"Can I ask one more question before this all disappears?"

He bows his head.

"Why me? Why am I here in this world?"

"Because Tao needs your help this time. Now rest, your body needs it. You have a long journey ahead of you."

Just as she was exhaling and relaxing all of her muscles, everything began to fade into whiteness again.

(8)

(Sarah's iPod: Namaste - Embracing the Oak Tree)

Slowly Sarah's body wakes up. Her body ached all over, but Tsun was right there with an herbal tea to calm the pain.

"Here drinks this. It will help."

She tried to sit up the best she can. Tsun helped her lift her head just enough. And then let her rest again.

Lai and Yun were outside pacing back and forth worrying about her condition. She had been at the healer's hut for 3 days almost barely making it. Tsun steps out of the hut.

"Sarah is awake, but still very weak."

"Is she able to talk to us what happened?" Lai asked.

The healer then walks out with a bowl and some kind of liquid in it.

"She needs her rest. We just…."

But before he could continue he got intruded by the same person he is trying to heal.

"Yes. I can tell you."

The Roo's looked at each other, but before they walked in they were stopped by the healer putting up a hand.

"I have to tell you before you go in. The wound is clean and Lai was correct on the poison, but it was excessive and if she was brought a moment too late she would not have made it. There was also this little piece that was left inside her."

He showed the bowl to Yun and Lai. It was definitely a part of a small blade, but it was made from a specific area. Lai's village based on the color and material it was made out of. Lai had informed Yun that there was a follower when Chi and himself after traveling back. They thought he was lost, but it looks like he found where they were. But, if he followed them again it maybe possible these events have a purpose and Sarah is caught in the middle of it all. They needed to know what happened to mark off possibilities. Tsun was already back inside offering more tea for Sarah to drink when Yun and Lai walked in behind. Both ears on the Roo's seemed to have lowered immediately. She looked awful. She had lost lots blood and the poisoned entered all at once.

"How are you…" Lai began.

"Chaotic and orderly." She simply replied back in tired breaths.

She tried to smile a little. He seemed to understand and his mood was a little lightened. Even though his ears raised a little his face was still filled with concerned.

"You don't have to talk if you don't want to."

"Yun, I'm stubborn and will fight until I die. If I say I'm going to tell you I will," she said with a raspy voice.

That brought a smirk to Lai's face now.

"She will be just fine Yun," Lai said now leaning against the wall.

"About the attacker…" she began.

Everyone's attention was carefully listening.

"I had a good look at him. But please listen when I say it is not his fault."

Yun nodded and understood.

"His voice was full of hurt, he kept saying it was my fault, and that I shouldn't have come here. He wore emerald and brown colors like he would blend in with the trees."

She took a deep breath and started to slowly close her eyes, and she continued to talking.

"His face looked like a farmers because it was all covered with dirt on his forehead and shadow chin. But, what I noticed the most was of his eyes. They had a solid gray hue to them. Like he was blind even though he was looking right at me with tears. He seemed to see just fine, and yet at the same time not quite seeing what is really there."

At this same time when she was just finishing up her description, Chi and Yee seemed to have just jumped to the door with a loud thump.

"Yun," Chi called for him softly.

He walked out and over to the two to hear what they found.

"There was a trail that we followed, but it appears as if something else found him before we could. The trail ended right before the Desert."

"Something does not seem right."

"Hey, guys I'm not done."

They heard Sarah yelling back out to them. All the Roo's outside had their ears perk up.

"How is she?" Chi asked

Yun's ears lowered a little, but still answered: "I'm sure she will tell you, but she is better than she looks."

Yee signs "What do you mean?"

Yun sighs. "Because she has lost blood, and has been unconscious for 3 days she looks frail yet she acts strong."

They took a few moments to process that information. Yun turns back around and starts heading inside, and the other Roo's followed as well. As they were walking in Chi and Yee finally saw Sarah and understood what Yun meant. Her face lost some of her colors. Her eyes held dark circles and seemed droopy. Even though a blanket was on top they could see she lost weight too quickly.

"Well hello, there strangers. Do you visit here often?"

Chi tried to smile a little a joke with her. Sarah just saw way too many depressing faces and it was making her feel comfortable.

"Well no, little lady. But, we do try to visit the newcomers here in our village."

She genuinely smiles. She takes a moment before she continued, and huffed and breath.

"Like I was saying there is still more. And...I'm glad to see everyone is here because you might like this part."

No one moved, only Tsun was with changing her cloth on her forehead.

"I think I met Master Chung."

Now they all were very surprised. Some moved closer.

"What" Lai unfolded his arms.

"Are you sure?" Chi.

"How?" Tsun.

"Please everyone." Yun tried to calm everyone including himself. "Sarah, how do you know if this was Master Chung."

She sighed heavily, "Hmm long white hair, long white beard, and a gray tunic. And he speaks with such wisdom that it sounds like riddles!"

"Yeah, that sounds about right," Chi said smirking a little.

"Did he speak with you about anything?" Yun

"Of course. And he told me there is someone I must look for. Someone that will take his place here in Tao, and that the Manuscript will help."

"Did he say who?" Tsun

"Unfortunately, no. But, that I must find this person not knowing other clues how."

"Sounds like Master Chung alright." Chi smirked."So, this replacement could be anyone, and anywhere!"

"That is correct. But, even though he did not have a limit it sounded urgent."

"Yun, it would seem that checking our villages is more crucial than before." Lai

"You are visiting your home villages?"

"Yes, we thought it would be wise to find any more leads about the Rats and making sure everyone is safe." Chi

"Then tomorrow I will go with you guys to the first village."

"Out of the question." Yun roared.

"That would be very unwise, Sarah." Chi

Her eyes open with a fierce look at them. "While you guys are gathering information I can try to find Master Chung's successor. He said all I need is the book. I don't need to put myself in harms way. If I need to rest I will rest, but no one else can read it anyway."

She tried to set up, and look at all of the Roo's in the room.

"Look. I am not here to just sit around twiddling my thumbs. I'm here to help and help I will do in any way I can."

"You are in no condition to…" Yun

"My condition will improve, as long as I take it easy and not be foolish."

"Without time to recover is foolish." Chi

"Look everyone."

She begins to pull away the blankets to left up her light shirt they put her in instead of the heavy dress. She pulls down the bandages to reveal she was healed.

"I will be fine. As long as I get some rest for tonight, tomorrow will be a piece of cake."

Everyone, including the healer that popped back in to check on the patient, was amazed that there was no wound, not even a mark left. She put the shirt back down and the blanket back over her.

"How?" Healer

"Amazing!" Chi walking up wanting to know more.

"When I was talking with Master Chung he put this weird paste on me, and from there the pain got better."

"Healing from a nonphysical plain. Interesting." Healer

The Roo's wanted to discuss amongst themselves how they were going to safely bring Sarah with them on their journey, because it would seem no matter what was going to happen she was going with them. Lai knew this kind of stubbornness, and Tsun and Chi deal with Lai's. Tsun nods her head. Yee pounds his chest. Chi shrugs his shoulders, but nods in agreement. Lai nods his head as well. Yun wanted to roll his eyes for agreeing to this, but nods back to his comrades instead.

"Alright, then as of tomorrow Sarah and I will go to my village. The moment we get back and rest will be checking on Lai's village next."

They all nod their heads, but there was still one thing more to settle.

"Yun, there is something else I need to know to find out about."

Yun was listening carefully with a look of question on his brow.

(8)

The man that stabbed Sarah was back in the green of Master Chung's village being very paranoid. He seemed to be talking to himself of the job that wasn't completed yet. He was on the outer edges of the village sweating. He seemed to look up suddenly and straight down to the villages LifeSpring. It was late hours so not many people seemed to be walking around. He seemed to know exactly where he needed to go and used caution in order to reach his point. He found the hut near the bottom of the spring. As he approached closer he brought back out the poisoned chipped blade. He eyed through the windows to see if anyone was in. There she was lying down calmly breathing. He takes a deep breath and swallows. He finds his way in and approaches Sarah with the blade by his side. His breathing gets excited as the shaking hands hold the blade above Sarah.

"I know you don't want to do this," Sarah announced with her eyes still closed.

A shocked expression filled his form. He thought she was asleep and didn't need to look into her eyes again.

"If I don't do this they are going to kill my son."

The blade was beginning to slowly go down to his side again, but then his eyes were so much in pain of the thought of his son the blade raised high again and ready to strike once more. Sarah stopped the arm from coming down with the blade. She was just quick enough and had a good amount of strength to keep it away from her.

"They killed my wife and I blame you for it all."

"Why?"

The blade was shaking even greater with his nervousness and her strength just barely holding out.

"The Rats are looking for someone and you are the newcomer. You are the newcomer!" He seemed to be screaming at her.

Just in time Yee and Lai grab him from behind. He tries to struggle, but it is useless.

"I have to do this…" He tries to tell him.

"I have to…" He continues to say through tears.

Chi comes up to him with a cloth in hand and pulls the blade from the man's fingers without touching it. He looks at it and then shows Lai, who still held on to him.

"Yes, that's poisoned alright." Lai.

The blade had a fresh coat of liquid on top. Yun steps in, saw Sarah was ok and everything was under control. He looked at the man who had given up fighting and walked over to him.

"Villager, why are you attacking the newcomer?"

"They have my son and killed my wife. This won't have happened if the newcomer wasn't here."

"Villager, the newcomer wasn't here when the Rats started." Yun

"It's all her fault. She shouldn't be here." He continued to cry through tears.

Yun and the rest noticed he was in no condition to listen to reason.

"Lai, Yee, take him to a guest hut and tie him down until he cools off. Everyone should take turns watching over him while I am gone. Gather as much information as you can from him. It would seem he is one of the victims and may know a little to help. Ones he is well Tsun take care of him."

Yee and Lai started taking the villager to the hut.

"I will see what I can find about the blade," Chi said and then followed them from behind.

"Good."

"Yun, please be safe. I'm glad no one got hurt." Tsun left as well to go rest for the night.

"Sarah, you did well tonight. Get your rest we will leave by first light."

She nods her head back to Yun and just as she was getting herself to lay back down Yun stops just before he was leaving to turn back at her.

"Sarah?"

She looks back at Yun standing by the doorway. He was not completely looking at her, but half turned. He was looking at the ground trying to not make eye contact. A few times he opened his mouth and wanted to say something, but it never quite came out.

"Yes?"

"I was worried about your safety. Rest well," he said and then sighs deeply before leaving.

She didn't get time to answer him back as he takes off without hesitation for a response. She kinda looked out wondering what he really wanted to say, but she was just too tired to think too much. In no time, she was out for the night getting the rest she needed.

* * *

Reference Notes:

\- Prince by Machiavelli

\- Republic by Plato

* * *

 **A/N:** So by now can anyone find the easter eggs I am hiding all over the place? Ones I get on to a certain character's name later on in other chapters the hunt will be revealed. But, I would like to know if you can guess what I might have in store for everyone.


	8. Chpt 8: Wings Check

**Disclaimer** : _I do not own in any shape or form of any "Warriors of Virtue" franchise. I will not be profiting from this story in any way. However, every character not mentioned in either the movies or the books (yes there are books) is mine._

 _I do not have any rights to the music that is used._

 _I do not have the rights to the movie I borrowed from._

 **A/N:** Now this will start to get a little crazy. This is another world just to remind you, so anything could happen. This chapter I have also borrowed ideas from the books. The books that happen after the movie, which is nice. But, they are helping me keep the ideas together and hopefully keep the flow too.

 _ **WARNING:**_ _Images for the thoughts will be detailed of sexy bodies. If you do not wish to read about sexy bodies, don't read this chapter. If you have issues with anthropomorphic bodies for these ideas, please do not read this chapter. You have been warned._

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

Getting Your Wings Checked

(Sarah's iPod: Rudy Adrian - Ancestral Legacy)

The moment Yun and Sarah took off into the forest the rain began to fall, hard.

This time, Sarah was wearing comfortable clothes instead of the usual dresses. She asked Tsun if she could borrow a few items to create her own fashion. She got boys pants that were just a little tight but loose enough to move in. A pair of boots for Komodo's previous soldiers because the village only had sandals and that just wasn't going to work on long journeys. Finally got this interesting kimono with long flowing arms, but it was cut at the waist. She wasn't going to wear that as a dress, so good thing she asked for the pants. The bag she made for her Runes she was also using it for her iPod, headphones, and solar battery.

"May virtue be yours. Be safe." Tsun said before they took off.

It didn't matter if Yun was traveling fast or if she was on his back they both were getting wet. She tried to hold on tight and to not fall off. But, every time he pushed off from the next jump she could feel herself slowly slipping because the rain wasn't making it any easier. She also noticed that Yun's sword glowed just slightly as the rain fell on them. It was a beautiful color of ice in the form of crystals. As the water dripped onto the sword it almost looked like the surface rippled and then it would go back to being solid.

"Yun, would it be alright to rest for a quick second. I'm starting to slip as well."

"Yes," Yun answered. "We can rest for a moment. I do apologize of the urgency because we have a long journey to go."

"I understand."

The moment Yun touched down completely on the ground Sarah looked for a dry spot. She saw these giant leaves hanging over for the perfect shelter. She ran right over to it. She whipped her face and looked over to see Yun just standing there. Yun didn't seem to be bothered by the rain. In fact, he was enjoying it. His eyes were closed, head held upward and just fully unwinded. She thought he was really opening up, but then thought maybe she was really causing that much stress on him. That the rain was just bringing comfort because she didn't realize she caused so much of an issue coming along.

"Yun?..."

His ear twitched and she heard him respond with a huh sound from his throat.

"I'm sorry if I am being a pain."

That seemed to make his head turn towards her.

"I don't know how else to help when I was asked to do this task."

"Sarah, you are not causing stress on anyone, but you could have rested before traveling."

"And miss all this fun."

He put his hands on his hips and narrowed his eyes at her. Sarcasm just wasn't as funny today. She huffed because she failed at lightening the mood.

"Do you mind if I may see the book?"

He nods his head and walked over to her.

"As much as Tao will benefit from your wisdom, however, I would think it would be best until we find better shelter to open the Manuscript."

"Then let's continue a little more and look out for one on the way."

"As I wished," said Yun with a bow.

"Do you want me to run instead? I don't want to be too much of a burden."

"You will be if you are not in sight." So he held out his hand. "You still should not walk to much. As Chi would say it 'it would be wise to stay close by'."

She smiled, took his hand and got back on his back. They continued through the rain again. Her face was getting whipped by the rain because of how fast they were going, she wondered how badly Yun was getting effected sense he was getting the hits first being up front. All of a sudden, it happened. The sound came first before the effect. Sarah heard the rain get heavier and then they were jumping through it.

"Yun I think the rain just got harder. Is there any shelters nearby?"

"Unfortunately no."

Sarah tries to scan the area as he jumps around. She notices the ground looked like it dropped. She points to the area as they were coming up to it.

"I think there might be a cave up ahead. Why not stop there."

He jumps on over to explore the edge where he saw her pointing at. It was definitely a cave. Yun comes to a complete stop near the opening. She gets off of his back and begins walking forward, but was stopped by Yun. His hand held her back and he seemed to be looking for something and smelling the air. No signs seemed to be around, but Yun seemed to think it was unsafe. He learned from the last experience with Ryan that caves can either be a regular habitable cave or enchanted.

"We need to be careful. Someone previously in my company had slept in an enchanted cave, which we did not know at the time and his body was turned."

"Was it Ryan?"

"Yes."

"Yun it's ok. Caves are safe."

Yun's not buying it. He knows what he knows.

"It will just be until the rain stops."

"I heard that one before and he turned into a dog."

Sarah looked back at Yun with a little-surprised expression on.

"Did he turn back?"

"Yes of course, after learning his lesson."

"That's reassuring."

"But anything could happen in an enchanted cave for any purpose."

"Yun, we are both soaked to the bone even standing here. You have already gone so far. We should be out of here before anything could happen."

"Do not take caves for granted." He gave it some thought before finally caving in. "Fine, but we will not stay here all night, only to rest for a short time."

"Well I promise not to eat any mushrooms or drink the water in here, but we don't have much of a choice for sleeping arrangements."

She said as she left her arms up to Yun and continued walking into the cave.

"I'm not like you. My body is too tired to try and forcibly keep awake. We can either have rotations so nothing happens to either of us or…"

"No, it's quite alright, get some rest Sarah, this will give me some time to think how we will travel the rest of the way if it's still raining."

"If you want I can set an alarm to wake up every 2 hours."

"That won't be necessary. I hope to come up with a solution before anything happens."

The both stood at the entrance looking in. At least Yun was not getting rained on and no waterfalls seem to affect the front. Sarah started to shiver visibly. Yun looked down to notice this, which she didn't seem to be bothered by it. He took off his robes and placed it around her. She jumped a little till she noticed what was around her and looked up Yun. They were completely dry.

"Thank you."

He bowed a little, and he also handed her the Manuscript.

"If it is alright, I can take your current clothes as you borrow mine and I will have them dried." He informed.

"Thank you again."

As skilled as she was she was able to take off her top underneath Yun's robes without revealing anything. Yun looked slightly bashful turning away as she also removed her shoes and pants. The robes were big enough and warm she could sleep in them and still be covered. By the entrance, still watching the rain fall she also watched Yun silently take each article of clothing between his paws, and concentrated. She was going to start reading a little but was still impressed even after seeing the many other talents the Roo's had. The water streamed from the clothing, dribbled onto the rocks below. Dry spots formed on the fabrics and begun to spread out, like a reversal staining. It was quite entertaining to watch.

"I'm sorry."

That catch her off guard.

"As a student of Tai Chi, I should have noticed our balance was off. This is the second time I was in too much haste to reach the LifeSpring. I rushed too fast without enough rest."

She rolls her eyes "Yun, you blame yourself too much. I think that is your weakness."

"I believe you are correct, yet I have patience."

"Unlike your other Roo's."

He smiled as she giggled. As he finished drying each article he handed them back to Sarah. Just as she finished putting on her top she took off his robe and handed that over. But he put up a hand to stop her.

"Use that if you like, to rest with it should keep you warm enough."

"What about you?"

"I'm a Roo remember, I have fur."

It was then that she noticed him. His chest was exposed then the usual clothing he wore. Even though covered in fur he was most definitely well built. The short hairs appear to taken on this shape like a regular man's chest. You could see his defined pectorals and curved abs. She swallowed. It just didn't phase her to really look or be bothered by that which he was showing off unconsciously. But, she noticed now and she noticed herself and pulled away. She was staring too long and he seemed to notice that too.

"I'm going to go rest now," she said quickly as she turned back to the cave hugging the book tightly.

He seemed to turn away as well. What was this feeling? Her heart was racing. She didn't think to want to see Yun right now, so she thought of going a little farther in and facing the back of the cave. Sarah walks in and discovers the beautiful wonders of a regular cave. She didn't notice anything different or special. No glitter. No sparkles. But, it didn't look like any animals or insects lived there either. There was mold near the opening, and stalagmites and stalactites near the back from what she could see. It looked like it was a very big cave the deeper you went. As much as she wanted to explore she needed to stay near the front and near Yun. She found a good spot, got herself comfortable using Yun's tunic and tried to rest. She wasn't shivering anymore when her clothes were now dry and using Yun's for extra warmth. Then just like that, after thinking about the warmth she was enveloped in, she fell right to sleep.

(Sarah's iPod: Llewellyn - Yellow Kanji)

Yet, again she has another dream, but she did not know she was dreaming because she was more so at peace. Everywhere she looked within the dream she was filled with warmth and brightness. She didn't seem to know what was going on, but did not seem to really care. It's like a place filled with warm smiles and you just knew everyone was alright. From afar, Sarah thought she heard Yun yelling to her that it's time to start heading out. Then the dream began to fade.

Sarah slowly awakes and then hears the dripping of the cave and then something else dropped, like piles of wood. Sarah slowly sits up to see if everything was alright, but only to see Yun's expression in shock.

"Sarah?"

Sarah was confused. Her heart beated a little faster being frightened. If Yun was scared of something then there was something to be scared about. Looks at her hands and body nothing. For some reason, she didn't want to look behind her. She was afraid there might be something she needed to run from.

"Yun?" She tried to figure out what he was looking at.

She kept her voice low. "What is wrong? Is everything alright?"

"What is that on your back?"

"What?"

She half laughs thinking this maybe a bad joke, but then thought of a giant bug on her and she just wasn't feeling it there. She turned her head slowly trying to look past her shoulders the best she could, however only to find her sight to be blocked. There they were. Limping along the cave floors were these two large sized white bird-like wings. So what happened to Ryan really is happening to her. How could she take it for granted? Was she turning into a harpy? No this wasn't Greece, people here were animals not mythical creatures. What is going on? She quickly gets up to run out to find any kind of reflection. She runs past Yun. She was trying to find something to look through though she hardly noticed the rain stopped in her panic. Just down the slope she spots a stream and quick slides her way there. Ones she got there she tries to get a good look at her reflection. Thumping to her knees she grabs the edge and looks over. Her hair flowing down to the reflection. She seemed the same, but just with wings. The more she looked the more she then notices something else. Her eyes. They were not the same. The water was moving too much to get the full details, but she could tell the general looks of it. Her brown looked lighter and there seemed to be a bluer hue in the center. Even in the reflection they were hypnotizing. Yun rushed up behind her.

"What have I become?"

Her wings seemed to flinch. They seemed to move on their own just not of her will.

"So it would seem this is an enchanted cave."

"I should have listened to you."

"No, it is my fault."

She tried to hold up her hand to stop him but the wings were making that difficult. However, they did seem to spread out a little which that got his attention.

"Yun, I take full responsibility for my actions. You knew about the caves, but I…." She sighed, "got really desperate to get out of the rain."

"Come back to the cave Sarah. We can talk there."

She watches herself for the last moments before pulling away. She really didn't notice that the wings that they were there because they seemed to light weight. Both Yun and Sarah traveled back up the slope to the caves entrance. Sarah struggled because the ground was still wet, but Yun helped the best he could offering his hand. He didn't think she wanted to jump with already having an issue with the wings situation.

Ones they arrived at the opening Yun started a fire. It was still dark out and she was only out for a couple of hours. Both sat outside of the cave near the fire. Sarah was not really focusing on it. Yun ever so once in awhile looked up to make sure she was still there because she was so quiet. His Tai Chi taught him balance, but she was still as a statue.

"Yun, go on without me, I don't think I can face anyone looking like this."

She was serious and very embarrassed how she looked. This was not normal for her at all. Yun looked up to try and read Sarah's thoughts by her facial expression. He could see she needed help or they were not going anywhere.

(Sarah's iPod: Michel Pepe - Contemplation)

"Some time ago I was alone, and hiding from the other Warriors."

"Why. I can't see someone like you hiding!"

"I was hiding because I had killed a man. I didn't ask for him to attack me, and I didn't want to kill him. But it happened, just like you fell asleep in the cave. Because of that, I shut myself off from my family for a long time. Ryan, who had come here from your world before you, was the one who told me I was wrong. Life is always changing, like the wind and the ocean. Don't shut yourself off because you make a mistake. No matter what happens in your life, other people still need you. The people in Tao need our help though we may not know how."

She takes a deep breath before speaking, "I understand life changes, and suddenly, but I would not think physically." She puts her hands to her face. "This does not happen in my world and I feel alienated being like this, like I would not fit in or be able to go back." She felt like she wanted to cry.

"Believe me, you'll be accepted wherever we go. People won't know you're a Newcomer anymore. You look like a Warmblood, so be a Warmblood."

She rolls her eyes "I guess that's ok, but I have yet to see one with wings and a human face! That seems more like a half Warmblood if that's possible here."

She puts her head down and Yun had to think about that for a moment.

"True, but that does not mean they are out there. In different lands of Tao, anything is possible."

For another moment they stayed quiet. Sarah just seemed to pull herself closer together like needing to cover her face up.

"Sarah…" she looked his way.

"I think you look beautiful, like the morning birds." She didn't react to him yet. "You may even be able to fly with practice."

She thought about it. "Okay, so there are some good parts to this thing, but I'd still like to be a human again then a Warmblood. No offense."

"None taken. It is also possible Tao may be teaching you something, too."

"Like what?" She looked up at him in disbelief and slight anger at herself still.

"I do not know, but that is for you to find out what your path is."

"Thank you very much, Obi Won"

Yun looked confused.

"Sorry, a reference from my world who was also a wise Master." As she said with her head on her knees.

Yun thought about it then smiled to himself. He must have been thinking it was a complaint because it was another "wise Master" other than Chung. But, Yun was right. She should not self-pity herself about this, but it was all still too weird and she could not see what purpose this would have to be in this type of form. Her wings seemed to clamp in based on her mood.

"Get some rest. We still have some distance to travel to the Lagoon Lifespring. I am almost done."

"I will try, but most of the time my mind does not stop thinking making it harder to sleep at night."

"Would you like something to help you sleep?"

"I doubt you do unless you have some kind of herbal tea."

"It so happens I do, I usually have trouble sleeping myself. If you can give me a few moments I can make some for you."

"Wonderful, thank you." She still said thankfully with a little depression in the mix.

Yun reached into his bag and pulled out a cup and a smaller wrapped bag tied at the top. He took a cloth and placed it on top of the cup, then took some of the herbs from the smaller bag and placed it on top of the cloth. He then placed his hand over the cup as if trying to cool down something or keep the hot air in? After taking away his hand he pulled the cloth away with the used herbs and handed the cup over to Sarah. It was hot and steaming with a wild rose smell, and low-and-behold there was brewed tea.

"This smells wonderful, how did you do that?"

"Did you forget I am the Master of Water already?"

Sarah gave an annoyed smirk look towards Yun.

"You know I may not know what that actually means!"

"Hmm, Good point. Master of Water means that I can ask water for assistance when it is needed."

"Why ask, don't you mean control?"

"No one can actually 'control' elements because they are not owned by anyone. It is more of a contract or agreement."

"Hmm, interesting."

"Now drink up before it gets too cold. You need your rest."

This was all still so much. She did not know of this world and how the people live in it. The Manuscript didn't help either almost overloading on information. But, the more she thought of this place the more she missed home as well. The moment the tea touched Sarah's lips she became more at ease. The smell of the tea was relaxing and the taste of it was enjoyable, didn't even need sugar. As if in a trance her eyes became very heavy and she slowly started swaying side to side to falling over. But, before she hit the ground Yun had already jumped over in action and gently laid her down.

"Maybe I gave you a little too much."

He said pulling the tea out of her hands to let her rest. He then pulled his top tunic off again to place over her for warmth.

"Sleep well little bird."

With the sounds of the night, Yun watched her sleep in his arms, and wished her beautiful dreams as he smoothed out her hair from her face. He didn't need to work anymore on his project for their travels. He just needed a few more wood supplies and it was done. He will show Sarah when she awakes. For now, he will just watch over her. He watched the fire thinking for a few moments to himself before putting out the fire with one hand. She in his arms felt to right. And, why was he embarrassed earlier when she saw him. Maybe he never really noticed anyone watching him like that. He almost felt very hungry there and why he needed to turn away. Sarah was making him feel differently than anyone has before. It was a good feeling, but he also did not want to scare her. When she is around he seemed in balance yet off balance at the same time. Do women actually cause this kind of feeling? Whatever the cause maybe Tao will guide the way and being a student of Tai Chi should help keep things together for him. But, this feeling was very new to him and he knew Patience was going to be put to the test.

* * *

Reference Notes:

\- Harpy: Greek mythology

\- Obi Won - Star Wars

* * *

 **A/N** : Puns intend in this chapter and every other chapter. Lol.

No anyone? Anyone yet can guess what I am trying to hint at in multiple areas now? Just try.

By the way, I am hoping you guys are liking these chapters. Am I still pulling you in? Or does it need more? Like I said my story is always being changed and expanded. Which is nice, and I do have the general idea where I want this story to go, but it's trying to figure out how to get there. Like any journeyed path.


	9. Chpt 9: Lagoon LifeSpring

**Disclaimer:** I do not own in any shape or form of any "Warriors of Virtue" franchise. I will not be profiting from this story in any way. However, every character not mentioned in either the movies or the books (yes there are books) is mine.

I do not have any rights to the music that is used.

I do not have the rights to the movie I borrowed from.

 **Chapter 9**

Lagoon Lifespring

 **A/N:** I really am so sorry about the wait and double sorry for this very long ass chapter. So I have broken it up and so the next chapter will come faster. I could not help it. There was just so much to put in for this moment. I promise the rest will be broken up more with cliffhangers and breathers. Thanks for putting up with me.

* * *

(Sarah's iPod: Buddha Zen Spa - Chandelier-musique d'ambiance)

Still being close to the cave, but not in it this time Sarah awoke to a beautiful twilight scenery with long shadows stretching the horizon across the cloud-shrouded mountains that she could see through the trees. The light began to touch the rocks and pouring into the cave's mouth illuminating its many marvels. Yun was still nearby putting on the finishing touches to the raft. She saw piles of logs and vines tied tightly together floating down at the stream she was at previously yesterday. A moment later, she heard Yun's big feet shuffling through the forest. She waited patiently, wondering which direction he was coming from.

"Good morning, dove!"

She heard from the side of her as he also hopped into the clearing. His soft brown eyes looked down at Sarah. He extended a paw to her to help her up. She gratefully took it and pulled to get up. He was strong enough to easily get her up without him moving to much. Light as a feather, he thought. The moment she was fully upright, Yun noticed her appearance. Her eyes changed with memorizing aquatic colors that seemed to slightly glow a little being at lighter colors. As for her hair, it would seem to have gotten longer and filled with soft ocean wave curls. Sarah looked up to notice he was staring and thought something else had changed and began feeling her face and hair. Her hair seemed softer, but she did not feel any different.

"What is it?"

"You just..." he was speechless.

He just reached subconsciously out to gently glide his big paws through her hair and felt the softness it contained. She watched him a little and saw how in awe he was with her which made her blush. She looked down as her heart began to raise ones again. He then jumped out of his senses after noticing her wings seemed to rise a little tucking in. He cleared his throat.

"Let us eat some rice cakes before continuing our travels. Today the stream will help carry us out to the ocean. Because of the rain the waters are high and the flow is well."

They sat, ate and rested a bit by their little camp. Yun had already checked the raft and it was quite sturdy enough to last to China.

"Ready?" Yun asked with a gentle smile.

"As much as I can be."

They began making their way down to the stream again. Sarah noticed how noisy she was with those long wings. Why couldn't they be smaller or at least middle sized? No, they were long, clumsy, and dragging because she didn't know how to focus on them to function properly. Yun had tied the raft to the edge on a strong root, so it did not float away. The raft was well built enough for them to stretch out and lay down. But, she thought with her wings the raft was cut in half sideways.

"I tried to design enough space for the two of us. The water will help carry us both. If you do not mind..."

As Yun lowered the raft back into the moving current he gestured for her to step onto the raft first. The moment she tried to step one foot on the rafts surface she was already felt unbalanced because all of a sudden the wings began flapping awkwardly. Something so easy she had done dozens of times as a kid, now she faces falling overboard into the water like a baby. She tried to do it patiently, but it was beginning to get on her nerves. She turned around looking at Yun. It would seem to Sarah as if Yun was trying not to smile. It wasn't funny to her because of the amount of frustration that it was causing building up.

"Shut up."

"I didn't say, anything." He held up his hands in defense.

She turned back around and took a deep breath trying one more time. But, instead of holding out her hands to keep balance she stretched her arms backwards and held her wings down. She could feel the things wanting to move as she stepped onto the raft. But, once she got on she planted her feet firmly to the boat's surface. Once she let go of the wings, they just spread out wide, but they were not flapping at least. Almost helping keep the balance this time. Now that they were stretched out Yun could see how massive they were. Some of the feathers looked like they retained a little golden highlights. He was beginning to think she more looked like something he heard a long time ago. But, that was impossible she was human. Her wings slowly began to fold back down, being calmed as her footing got use to standing on the raft. Once completely lowered again she gently sat down princess style. She hoped they were not going to open up again on the ride there. After Yun had noticed she was settled on he released the raft with his tail and got right in after her. He definitely made it long enough for Yun and herself to have space to relax on and just wide enough, but not to have their bodies hanging off the sides. Once they got into the raft safely Yun freed his crystalline sword which rippled a little like the stream, before hardening again like before when they were jumping through the rain. He placed it down on the raft and sat down as well. Then the streams current gently takes them. The current caught the raft, and they were off, which had some good speed to it.

For a while they both sat there quietly. Yun seemed to be meditating while steering with his long, blue blade in the waters and Sarah was wide eyed like a child looking at everything that was passing by. Being a teacher she loved the perks of school field trips, she just didn't like that sometimes she was told last minute not being prepared.

"Look out for Rapids," Yun asked.

"If there are I'm ready for them," she excitedly informed.

"An adventure as well I see."

"I went with my students during summer camps doing white water rafting."

"Well I do hope our adventures do not become that drastic. I have not ridden this stream before, either."

Another stream joined them which became much wider and faster. The mountains to the north of them slowly moved through the trees. A giant waterfall at a distances showered down onto, as the rocks making multiple rainbows in the light. A coral seemed to be underneath. The water was so clear and clean of any pollutions. There was a slight breeze keeping them cool. Still drifting lazily down the stream the forests sounds was all too relaxing. But, before they got to Yun's place she felt she needed to be introduced having a little knowledge of what to expect.

"Yun," she yelled back to him " what is your home LifeSpring like?"

"The Lagoon LifeSpring," he began witfully "Is an Island in the middle of the Jade Sea. After visiting it not to long ago, the Beauty that I remembered, is slowly returning to its fullest."

He looked down for a moment, "When Komodo conquered the Lagoon, we were forced to flee. Ones I came back to the LifeSpring after being reported that there was a Sea Serpent threatening it."

Sarah turned around a little and could see a little of Yun's face with her wings not acting up.

"Sea Serpent?"

He nodded his head with such serious expression on.

"The Jade Sea is a part of the Azure Chain, which are a series of small inland seas that were formed when an earthquake breached an underground ocean, flooding the surface world. The seas are very deep, and hold many secrets."

"So this Sea Serpent, was unearthed from the quakes?"

"Possibly. Here our seas usually have sea serpents, but most of the time we don't have any trouble with them."

"This is a really interesting world. So you do have mythical creatures here."

"A what?"

"Mythical, a legend or fable being that is sometimes used to in make up stories."

"Oh there is nothing made up here. But we do have legends of old."

"So what others are there then besides the sea serpents?"

"Well long ago there use to be the Faery Folk that lived with us, but no one has seen them as well for many many years."

"Faeries? Like with wings?"

"Not just with wings, others had very thin bodies to slip into the trees, some were very short that could hide in the grass, and others almost looked human, but closer look their eyes and ears were different, a changeling if you will. There were so many different types of Faeries that I am surprised they just vanished."

"What do you mean?"

"As the stories go, one day they were trading goods like most times, and then the next day they were gone. After hearing about some battle that took place none were seen. There was no trace of this battle and no traces of the Faeries either."

"Oh wow."

Yun and Sarah listened to the sounds around them for awhile.

"Sarah, your appearance actually reminds me of the Faery Folk."

She laughed. Being an art teacher she well immersed herself in mythology from all over the world. Each one had their stories to tell, good or bad. But, just like Yun was explaining the event, she did wonder if that's how their myths started. Her world faeries just stopped showing up in myths and Tao's Faeries just stopped appearing. But, her folklore dates were centuries old, so it's possible it didn't happen at the same time. However, things maybe not run parallel compared to here and there, because she did hear about time possibly stopping until the deeds are done. If that's true then maybe she really doesn't need to worry so much and hoped things didn't take to long to change back to get back.

"If you would like to know more I am sure the elders at the Lagoon LifeSpring might have a bit of information for you, if you are interested."

"Actually, I am very interested. I would like to know the comparison between our two worlds."

For a while they stayed quiet again. Sarah was sitting upright for too long and needed to change position. So, she tried turning around gently facing Yun, sitting Indian style. Grabbing the wings made it easier to rotate as well.

"So," she interrupted his meditation. "Does the LifeSpring look anything like Master Chung's?"

"Each LifeSpring takes on its own shape, and with my home village they live within the tall coral walls. It is a beautiful place to live and there is still so much to see."

"Sounds like a place I would not mind living at." Sarah said sounding dreaming.

"We have traveled quite far, what do think about stopping soon to eat?" The Roo smiled.

"I wouldn't mind that," she answered. "I could use a good stretch."

Yun noticed a few areas beginning to look familiar flowing down the stream. Some rugged canyons with rosey rock walls appeared in a distance. Erosions were visible in the grooves showing amounts of history for maybe more than millions of years. The forest around them that was a darker shade of green started transforming into groups of yellow trees as the forest thinned out, dipping their branches into the waters. Some left trails of pink and white flower petals that reminded Sarah of romantic rides. Small terraces of waterfalls were scattered across the canyon creating magical steps. Looking out Sarah noticed shallow pools that seemed to sparkle with green lights at the bottom creating beautiful turquoise colors to the waters.

"That is Zubrium." Yun said. "Collecting in the pools is the corals. I know of an area near here where we can rest at. It is just on the other side."

With his sword, he guided the raft towards a sandy bank. Yun jumped out first to hold the raft still as Sarah carefully walked onto the shores. Once she got on to the sands she stretched her arms a little and her wings seemed to do the same. However, the wings were stretching at different angles like her arms. Then for a moment they seemed to flap a little, Yun noticed.

"You should try to see if you can fly," he laughed a little.

"Hmm, maybe later. Right now I don't think I can control them."

Yun thought about it for a moment.

"Try seeing if concentrating about the movements helps," he tried to explain.

She gave it some thought, "Alright."

So she stood back and gave a little extra room as Yun watched after pulling the raft back up with his tail. That is one strong tail, she thought. She got back into concentrating on the wings. She closed her eyes and imagined the wings spreading out slowly together. As she was doing so, the wings did begin to open, but they were not properly opening together. Both seemed to be struggling and switching a little. Just when she was imagining them all the way stretched out they seemed to just want to flap a little again and then go back down giving up. She looked like she gave up too.

"Don't worry, time and patience is all you need. You seem to be learning quite quickly," Yun amused.

"Yeah, but they are still clumsy," Sarah said dejectedly.

They walked over to a clear patch to sit down. Yun opened up his pouch and took out more rice cakes which were wrapped in oil leaves which kept them dry from the waters and still moist enough from the sun.

(Sarah's iPod: David & Steve Gordon - Still Waters)

They ate in silence for a while, just watching the stream flowing its path and into other pools. A few small wild animals would come up on the other side to drink or bathe at the pools. A few scarlet birds flew by, and Sarah wondered why was there Warmbloods and animals still. Maybe it was like Chimps and Humans in her world. Similar, yet they were still not the same. Also like butter and plastic. There is just that one small piece that makes them so different.

"I have seen this place once," Yun started.

"Oh?"

"I am glad to see it again, growing fruitfully after the pollution. During Komodo's reign this land was dead."

"That's hard to believe."

Yun looked like he had something on his mind for awhile. "Do you mind if I ask you something personal?"

She looked up at Yun, "What?"

"Why is it so hard for you to belief in the world around you?"

She looked down with a sigh.

"As I told Chi this, in my world, when your instincts tells you it's too good to be true it usually is."

"That is a very harsh world you and Ryan live in."

"It is," she sighed again, "because not everyone in my world lives with virtue, as you Roo's do."

"We all have good and evil inside of us, however some of us give into the evil side, our Negative Kung, and that is what makes us who we are."

"That's very true."

The Roo then began packing up the food.

"Let us continue our journey."

Sarah then jumped up from her spot only to fall right back down. Yun turned around to offer his hand once again.

"I have just become the most clumsiest person with these wings."

"With virtue of practice you can do anything, and you can become better."

Yun seemed to look up at the sky checking for something, but it all looked clear. Moments later, they were back on the raft, floating down the middle of the stream. Quietly moving along they pass by some colorful meadows of tall, purple grains. Other Warmbloods and humans looked like they were just getting started on harvesting the grass. It was another village.

"They are gathering a type of wild rice," Yun explained. "It looks like it is a lot richer this year."

She wanted to watch them, but hide her wings so she did not attract too much attention. Yun noticed the wings try to pull in again. It was as if her wings showed what she was feeling without saying a word.

"Sarah, I noticed you seem quite at peace around the waters."

"Oh, yeah I grew up by waters. Always swam when I could. But, growing up and getting a job, my life shortened the water enjoyment."

"So you know how to swim?"

"Of course. My family mostly called me a Mermaid when I was little."

"We use to have Mermaids here as well, but it has been awhile because of the destruction of Komodo's pollution in a lot of places."

"The more I discover about Komodo's history, the more I am impressed with you and the Warriors taking care of him in your village. How awful it seemed, but how beautiful it is now."

"Well as I have informed you before we have been monitoring him, but we are giving him a second chance."

"Yun, you are a saint."

"I. Am. A Roo of Benevolence," he smiled all smudged at her.

Yun is kind to all creatures great or small. He tries not to judge too harshly to anyone, especially people not from Tao.

"Well I am not as virtuous as you are Yun."

She smirked back at him and then just splashed him a little. He was not looking so it caught him off guard, and she giggled. He then slashed her right back using his tail. They laughed.

"How long do we have until we reach your island LifeSpring?"

"Hmm, I would say from this area most of the day, and lasting until tomorrow. If we moved fast enough we can get there by morning break."

By the time they were getting closer, drifting along, the sun was fading fast and the stars shined brightly. It was nice to see the darkness on their journey then the daylight because she got to focus on the peaceful wonders above and also not feeling so hot. Gazing into the sky of Tao, she noticed a strange similarity in constellations as they twinkled.

Would that mean Tao and the Earth were actually were one and the same just different dimensions?

Like Yin and Yang.

Possibly!

"We seem to be getting closer. The waters are telling me the ocean is not to far." He announced. "We will need to break at that the shore bank again, over there, to collect some fresh water, and then we can continue."

He put his sword in the waters to help guide the raft over. Yun pulled the rafter over the shore half way, but Sarah just remained on it. He just needed to get the fresh water that was needed and head back out. She thought it would be easier to stay put. Yun walked over to a small pool to collect some clear water in a renaissance like bladder pouch. Getting close to a small fountain he just watched the reflections in the water. He wasn't looking to hard, but Sarah's white wings in the moonlight put on this light glow that caught his attention. As the waters vibrated falling over its small cliffs he could still see Sarah with clarity. Her head was watching the stars as she waited, and Yun just could not stop staring. She catches his attention without trying to.

Could this be possible?

This feeling was excitement, but did not want to scare her.

But how? Maybe he will just think about it when they get to his village.

He began walking back with a full bag for the journey. He pushed the raft back in and the stream takes them again.

The river began picking up speed again, however, it was nearing its end.

"We are getting close, but there does not seem to be any wind for the currents."

"How will we be able to move then?"

Yun grins at Sarah as the raft continued to drift through the darkness. They were closing in on the wide opening. Even though it was still dark Sarah could see the ocean appearing with nothing else behind it. It was very calm and the dark waters made everything so mysterious. The raft began to almost come to a halt the moment some of the land was behind them and out of the moving currents. Yun lifted his sword once more from his hilt and lowered it into the water behind him. The moment it touched the waters as if he was about to steer again they were taking off instead like a powerboat. Sarah fell a little backwards because she wasn't prepared for that kind of take off.

"I do apologize I should have warned you."

She wanted to say something back, but was more concentrating on getting back up.

"I would take this time to get some rest if you like."

She looks back at Yun who seemed to be mediating while still steering. It was an amazing skill how his sword was propelling them at high speeds. They were going to get there in no time. It was still dark so possibly just breaking day maybe. Even though Yun said to get rest she still was not tired. Watching the stars just seemed to keep her awake. The feeling of the ocean winds was not too bad. The air was fresh and salty, and it was still comforting like memories past. Clouds above moved slowly passing the millions of stars.

Yun, after awhile of mediating was getting too distracted by Sarah's quietness. He knew she was not resting because her head looked upward and kept moving from side to side as if following something. The night was beautiful in the open ocean, but seeing someone take delight on the world around them brought a smile to his lips. She was almost acting like a little child taking in all the wonders of the land that it could offer. He did not realize how long he was watching her until gleams of the sun rays began to show on the horizon. They were now able to see dark shapes turn into schools of reds and purples in the waters.

Sarah's focus was not on anything for the moment looking in a daze, but then the visible movement caught her attention. So many odd creatures of long, short, basketball sizes, and even trailing tentacles of a jellyfish like creatures all swimming about.

Just as the rays of the sun were shining through the outline of his land was becoming

Yun grinned as he lifted his sword from the waters for a much lighter speed.

"Wait till you see how beautiful it is, Sarah!" he whispered.

(Sarah's iPod: Gary Stroutsos - Water Mystery)

They finally made it. As they were getting closer this gigantic tree of coral surrounded the Lagoon LifeSpring. It was sculpted in a peculiar plume with hundreds of delicate fingers of icy opal colors that danced from inside. Going in deeper a phosphorescent glow that took place flowed from pools and terraces from the LifeSpring. Yun had slowed down greatly when entering his village, but he wanted Sarah to fully see the Lagoon from deep within. In the middle was this fountain which shoot water high into the air, bathing the village in shimmering falling stars. And just like the little pools from hours ago the falling rain also had Zubrium in every drop.

Everything was so beautiful. Yun was right.

Almost in every branch of the coral homes were made of palm fronds. Some were simple, but others got creative. On balconies people and Warmbloods began to slowly arise. Some dove right into the ocean for that morning dip. Yun and Sarah needed a place to settle at, then find the person to talk to about sleeping arrangements, and then ask someone if any weird situations were happening. They were nearing a cave with a dock and a bar to tie at. Just as Yun grabbed some rope to tie the raft down and was helping Sarah carefully get out, a scraggly bearded man yelled out to them with his arms up for a moment.

"Yun? We were not expecting a surprise visit especially from the Warriors of Virtue!"

The man walked up casually to them looking like he was about to start some days work and firmly gripping Yun's forearm.

"What brings you here my dear old friend?"

"Master Witfar, I would like you to meet my companion for this journey, Sarah."

He stretched out his arm to exchange shakes with her. She grabs a hold of his hand to find a strong grip and almost hurting her hand. Her eyes widen a little at the surprised pained grip.

"Oh sorry. I sometimes forget my own strength."

She tries to shake her hand to get the blood flowing again. It wasn't that bad. She just overreacted.

"Master Witfar, would it it possible to rest awhile before we see the Mayor? We have been traveling and I'm sure my companion could use a break."

"Not at all. You can use my place while my niece and myself are doing our duties for the day."

"I thank you greatly."

Witfar pointed towards his small red hut stuck between two branches of coral. So, Yun and Sarah made their way up a few stairways. They have been traveling all day and night and Yun was so exhausted that by the time they got to his Master's place he just sighed and laid himself down. One moment he was up and the next she turned around to find Yun already asleep. All Sarah heard was his soft breathing. She had to smile a little. This was the first time she had seen Yun drop his guard around her so quickly. He looked so at peace. It was nice. The moment she saw Yun relax she finally realized how tired she was as well and just took the mat next to him and she was out when her eyes closed.

* * *

 **A/N:** More to come!


	10. Chpt 10-1: The Sea Serpent

**Disclaimer** : _I do not own in any shape or form of any "Warriors of Virtue" franchise. I will not be profiting from this story in any way. However, every character not mentioned in either the movies or the books (yes there are books) is mine._

 _I do not have any rights to the music that is used._

 _I do not have the rights to the movie I borrowed from._

 **Chapter 10.1**

The Sea Serpent

 **A/N** : I did not realize this was a long ass chapter until I had to reread it. And then I tried to break it up. Nope still long. So, enjoy!

* * *

Sarah did not realize she was alone when she was slowly waking up. It was brighter than before. She didn't know how long she was out too, but she was hoping she could find Yun.

Just as she was beginning to sit up Sarah placed her hand on the area where she had been stabbed just a couple days ago. There was a slight pain of remembrance of the time but it was healed. She remembered what Master Chung has said, and hoped she could help in finding out these Rat issue. They seem to be killing at random places, and still having no clue where they were coming from. She looked around her to examine the hut they crashed at. It reminded her of a Hawaii themed hotel. It was well kept, and yet it was care free of any electronics. It definitely looked like a vacational home with a few cabinets and weaved baskets to storage items. She guessed, because they lived right on the sea, everything was themed ocean like. Shells hung from other doorway spaces, few herbs and sea plants were drying near the walls and some storage places for clothes or food. Sarah slowly began to get up from the floor mat, which was still not easy. It was the feeling of a newborn baby or just getting back your legs after not walking on them for a month. Her wings were still a pain to handle, but she needed to find ways to just deal with them for now as long as she has them or solve the issue why she got them quicker. Just when she was about to leave the hut she bumps right into Hana.

"Oh I..I'm so sorry. I was just about to check up on you."

"Oh?"

She was dressed in this outfit that looked like dried seaweed, but soft enough to be silk. The colors were of the sea filled with beautiful shades of greens and blues.

"My Uncle and Master Yun are already down near the ports. I can take you there."

"Thank you. My name is Sarah by the way."

"Hana."

They both exchanged handshakes. She noticed that Hana had a very strong grip for a young girl. But, she guessed if you mostly been working all day you hardly notice the strength growth.

"Come on, they are waiting downstairs."

Hana was very fast moving down the stairs while Sarah was already running out of breath, and was a little worried she would lose her. As they were getting slower she saw Yun and Witfar standing near the edges peers that seem to go off onto a little beach. Yun had this grin on his face and just seemed to be different from when he was at Chung's LifeSpring. His attitude was just beaming being back home and talking with the villagers around him.

"How long will you be staying this time?"

"Unfortunately, this maybe a short visit. We are only here to find out some information. And I will be saddened to leave one's more." Yun nodded to his surroundings. "This place has grown even more beautiful than the last time I was here."

"Yes, our LifeSpring has grown even bigger and much healthier. But there is something else I would like to discuss with you. It is about the core of the LifeSpring."

Yun looked at Witfar with caution. But, before he spoke any further Witfar saw the girls getting closer and shouted out to them instead and waved to come over.

"Welcome Yun's companion," he announced with wide arms.

"I am sorry about earlier. Both of you seemed like you needed some rest before a proper greeting took place. We were not expecting anyone so soon. Let me introduce my niece again, Hana. She can dive great distances to harvest pearls, sponges, and seaweeds."

"You are a little late. We already introduced ourselves, thanks, Uncle."

"Well, sorry for trying." He struggled.

Sarah tried not to laugh. Their playful atmosphere was welcoming.

"Later tonight we will have a feast. Mayor Walroo will meet us later there to be introduced. He had some other business to attend to today, unfortunately," he said with his eyes rolling knowing what he actually is doing.

"Witfar, I am sure Sarah would love to see this place before we have to leave…" Yun intruded.

Yun wanted for Witfar to continue his question about the LifeSpring and noticed he seemed to not want to talk to anyone about it.

"Oh. Oh yes. We can't have someone visit and not experience the Lagoon LifeSpring. Hana, would you mind showing Ms. Sarah around then?"

"No, not at all. Come on. I can show you the best places."

She took Sarah's hand and pulled her in the direction on the beach.

As Hana showed Sarah around, who seemed to be in a really good mood, asking so many questions as they walked.

"You seem human, but you have wings. What kind of Warmblood are you?"

"Well, I am actually human that got enchanted by a cave." Looking a little embarrassed.

"Oh wow!" She said with wide eyes. "You are the second person I know this had happened to. There must be a lot of caves on land for this to happen."

"I wouldn't know. But, you are you referring to Ryan?"

"Yeah. He was very handsome for a Warmblood too, but then he changed back ones the Sea Serpent was defeated."

"Sea Serpent? I think Yun was saying a little about it."

"Last time Ryan and Yun were here they helped us get rid of a Sea Serpent terrorizing our village."

"What happened?"

"It was a big event. Ryan risked his life for me and Yun closed up his mouth for good!" She said with confidence.

"Because he can not harm us any longer you can sometimes see his shadow from the Crow's Nest swimming by, but still doesn't do anything."

"We can go there next if you are ok with that. I wouldn't mind seeing this Sea Serpent."

"Alright. Fair warning it is up very high."

"Then I guess I have to keep myself from falling or at least catching the wind," she laughed.

Hana laughed too. So, the girls started making their way to a corner of the LifeSpring. In order to even get to where they needed to go, several flights had to be conquered. Going so high, fine mist touched their skins from the fountain falls. First making their way up a rope ladder, which was a little shaky. Then once they got to the top of the spindled branch Hana was heading towards a blue pod of hardened coral. It looked ancient, and cracked in half, like a broken Easter egg.

"And this is the Crow's Nest."

Hana jumped over to the sparkling walls.

"I just love to come up here and look at how far the seas and lands can go."

Sarah walked over to Hana's side and looked out. The wind was just enough to feel and smell the cool oceans. Her wings seemed to have lowered enough not to be too much of a bother in the wind.

"I can see why."

"You see down there is our school," she pointed out to Sarah far below. Where some rows of low buildings, all the way on the other side of the lagoon, she finally spotted to the building Hana meant.

"Komodo's reign was brutal to our village, but we rebuilt. And now we have more classes to teach others than ever before. Like agriculture, marine biology, herpetology, and botany." She seemed to be getting excited thinking about it all. "I mean there is so much to know and on top off discovering more."

Sarah looks at Hana for a moment with a smiling face. She could see the twinkles in her eyes, but that could also be the Zubrium affecting it. She also wondered what it would be like teaching here. They all seemed very interested in learning from all ages of young or old, animal or human. But, yet again it seems too good to be true.

They just stood there looking out for a while quietly.

"Can you swim?" Hana all of a sudden said.

"I am a fantastic swimmer, but I haven't tried with these wings yet."

"Well let's try. I can show you all the best places to swim at. I also have a change of clothes for you when we are done."

They started making their way down, but instead of heading back into the village Hana started taking Sarah more towards the village cliffs edges at the bottom. There was a well-made path on the way until she got to a halt. The path then looked like it broke into two other directions, one to the top of the cliff's edge and the other looked like it headed down and around to the bottom of the cliffs beach. Hana started walking to the cliff top.

 _Is she going to do what I think she is about to do?_

Sarah slowly walks next to Hana thinking she was crazy, but kids her age risked anything.

"We are not too high, but there is still plenty of space in the water not to hit anything. The water is so deep at this end of the cliffs."

She lends over a little looks down and looks at Hana

"Comforting!" She said sarcastically said.

"To get your wings a little wet why not start a competition?"

"Of what?"

"Well, we can see who can dive the farthest?"

That would really be testing her skills with wings. Diving in and then trying to swim. How could she just ask that so quickly? But, Sarah guessed she had to start somewhere and push herself just to try. She knew she may not win the competition and that didn't matter, but to at least try was getting somewhere. Before Sarah could say anything Hana just jumps right down into the waters letting out a "wahoo" on the way down. Her hair was rushing up from the fall, and the moment she hits the waters it was a gentle splash. Sarah would give that a 7 for landing with grace, but her form was so free it was funny. Sarah was just about to go when she rethinks the competition. Her heart starts beating rapidly.

 _Just try. No harm done. Right?_

She backed up a little, took off her boots, grabbed her wings as best as she could around, and just before she jumped off she closed her eyes and down she went. The moment she hit the water, just as she predicted, her wings got in the way. Her hands could not hold the strength against the impacted. Her jump may not have gone far under, but far enough to struggle under the surfaces. Letting go of her wings they spread wide open, and just as she let the vertigo slowly pass she tries to frog kick her way up. However, the wings were keeping her in place and she was losing air fast trying to use her muscles.

Hana wondered what was going on until she popped her head underneath. Seeing Sarah struggle she dived down, grabbed onto Sarah's closet arm, and helped pull her way up. Just in the nick of time. Sarah was taking back in all her air and trying to stay afloat, which was slightly easier for some reason.

"Maybe we can rethink the challeng," Hana said with a half smile and second guessing herself look.

"I think that's a good idea."

"This way to the shore."

Both girls paddled to some rocky steps to getting out. Sarah was a little slower with wings dragging things slower for her. She felt so useless. The edges of the icky steps acted like climber rails with just enough grip to pull yourself out.

"Sorry about that."

"It's all right. I just think I need more practice on my own before doing another challenge."

They both laughed as they were catching their breaths.

"We have an area for kids to practice swimming if you would like to see if that works?"

"Hmm, is there just a place that's deep enough for me to try diving privately?"

"Well, we do have a small fishing area that is hardly used. The dock should still be safe to use and hold on it if you wanted. There is a few building surrounding it too, but nobody is in them."

"Actually, that sounds perfect."

(8)

Hana walked Sarah over to the area that she was talking about earlier near the village. She was right. Because people didn't walk much in the area natural overgrowth habitat was crawling everywhere of wooden huts. It really didn't look bad just abandon. Coral didn't reach out in that direction so they seemed to make small huts out of wood that had fallen away instead of them cutting them down. It looked like Sarah was going to get the privacy she wanted so she didn't feel like she was being laughed at.

"This use to be a fun place to hang out, but even after the Sea Serpent was defeated the fear still lingers here, you know."

"If this was cleaned up again maybe people would come back."

"Maybe."

"If you want I am just going to practice here then, at least I am close by and not in any danger."

"Very true, and are you sure you want to be alone? I can help you practice..."

"No, I know how to swim, it's trying to swim with wings I have never had before. So getting new limbs needs to be practiced before I can do anything with them."

"Well if you need anything I will be near the pool where we most dive for items."

"Where is that again?"

"It's right by the center coral you can't miss it."

After that, Hana waved to Sarah and walked off.

(8)

Sarah walked over to one of the docks, looking down into the waters. She observed the clear waters for a while, but then jumped right in. She wasn't diving deep quite yet. Just getting the wings wet again and seeing how they can move within the waters which would be a good start for her. The water was just so perfect here. She guessed it was the right season there or because of the LifeSpring. Not too cold or warm. There was an occasional cold spot that went by, but nothing too much for her body to handle. She tried so hard. The wings just keep stopping her from moving so fast. It was like swimming with heavy clothes on. She grabbed one of the beams that reached deep into the waters to hold up the buildings, and pushed herself under water, and then tried opening up the wings to push herself back up to the surface. She tried closing her wings to swim like a frog to the surface, but she always ended up wasting so much energy and needing the beams help in order to pull herself up again. What was she doing wrong? What other ways can she find out how to swim with these god damn wings? She thought she watched enough Discovery Channel shows to figure out how to possibly getting something functioning right. They seemed to beat at wrong moments or moved awkwardly, but there was no force behind it.

Deep below the waters, the colors began to change into dark shadows and slowly growing. Unaware to Sarah it began to get closer and closer. The object's shape was massive covering around Sarah's area and a few other spots. Its shape was becoming more defined. Its sleek body was like a giant snake making figure eight patterns under the waters. The waves around Sarah seemed to have gotten quiet. It was like all creatures close by the area, including the waters, knew what was coming and waited with patience. Sarah tried to float on the surface quietly. She looked around her with caution. Just as her eyes came back to her front looking around there it was. Staring straight back at her with these red eyes. Like an alligator as partial of its head appeared above the surface. It was looking right at her as Sarah stared right back. All she could think was she was in big trouble and it would be too late to try and get help from here. Slowly it's head began to rise out of the waters.

It's scales shimmered down its spine giving off colors like seaweed.

It had fins on the side like eels. Droplets of water ran down its catfish whiskers, and the small streams fell down its crocodile-like jaws.

All along down its body, it seemed to still be moving even though his head remained in place just watching her.

It's body popped up from the surface in a few places near platforms, but its tail seemed to be resting on top of the platform as if using it to keep a base grip to his position. Was this the Sea Serpent that the villagers are afraid of? At first, her heart was racing, but she noticed he wasn't doing anything, but looking down at her. It might have a scary face, but it wasn't doing anything else. Then she noticed it. She looked carefully at his mouth.

"Are you hurt?"

A black liquid was dripping in some places where this string like net was through its lips keeping it slightly closed. It then lowers it's head again into the waters only keeping parts of its head above the surface. Circling around her it did not seem to want to hurt her, but acted like it was curious, and she was curious to know why it has not attacked yet. It then stops right in front of Sarah's face. It's hot breath snorted out through its nostrils creating a little steam twirl passed Sarah. What was it waiting for? Then its eyes seem to look at her wings for just a sec and then back at her. She watched it careful. He seemed to have moved its eyes the same way several times back and forth at her.

"Are you looking at my wings?"

It then did something that was interesting that Sarah noticed. It nodded. It was communicating to her the best it could quietly. She then tried to turn around to show the Serpent a better look at the wings.

"Are you curious of them?"

It did not move it's head this time, but continued to look at the wet drooping things.

"Do you know how I can swim with them?"

It still did not say anything again, but it did look back at Sarah as if it was trying to figure out what she said.

"Why am I asking you? I don't think you have even seen wings before let alone know how to swim with them." She seemed to have given up.

But, then it came closer to Sarah nodding its head at her wings with its nose. It seemed to be trying to move the wings in a certain position. It opened one wing, and pushed the other to match sides. Once it looked like it was satisfied it backed up a little and then did a little dig with its nose and brought it right back up pointing to the sky. It looked back at Sarah waiting for something. When Sarah did not move it tried to the same motions again. Finally, it clicked to Sarah that it was trying to tell her something to try.

"You want me to try and dive under with the wings like this?"

It did the motion again.

"Alright. Alright, I will try it your way."

She tries a few times, but she still has trouble. She isn't diving, but only making splashes. The frustrations begin to show again on her face.

"This isn't working," she spat quietly.

Without her realizing it the Serpent was right behind her nudging at her wings again. She turned her head and saw he wanted her to open the wings up more, but at her shoulders. She had an epiphany. She tried to concentrate and make her wings press against her shoulders, and open the wings slightly about arm's length. Once she was ready she gave the diving a go again. This time she dived down like she used to, but slower and with heavy wings. But, as she got under she noticed this position also gave her the room to also be able to push herself in any direction. It was like the plane's flaps. In order to use them right, they needed to be at the right angle to catch the right flow. Science. She knew she needed practice controlling the wings directions and power thrust, but this was progress. She pushed herself back up to the surface to have the Serpent still looking down at her. She felt a little awkward like she needed to repay it after she was struggling so much.

"Thank you," she said shyly.

It didn't move. She was really feeling awkward now.

"Is there anything I can do to repay you for helping"

Just then it looked like its eyes got wide for a second. It then lends in close to Sarah and turned to the side. It slightly opened its lips the best it could and showed his tongue could barely get through. She got closer to see it was a thick thread that was double knotted alone his mouth lining. She slowly touched this face with care. His eyes slightly closed from the gentle touches to it. Some of the areas that were sewn small black liquid that she saw earlier was slowly stopping. It might have been stressing it's mouth out earlier for some reason. Maybe to catch some seafood. She then wondered if should she free him from the pain to at least give some thanks from her to it in this way. It's the least she could do. She made up her mind. She just hoped she didn't make the wrong choice, but she was willing to deal with it. The Serpent the villagers were talking about did not seem the same creature that was helping her. She looked around her on the top deck to see if there was a knife of some sort nearby. Right on a small hut's wall, there was a net hanging and right next to it was this sharp long glittering rock blade. She swam to some dock steps and pulled herself up. With a heavy wet body, she walked over to the blade, pulled it off the wall hanging by a string and jumped right back into the waters. It didn't move, but just watched her. She swam back over to its face, reached up with one hand to one of the strings and slowly began to cut away. The moment the first string was cut the Sea Serpent howled a little like a banshee, but mostly complained like a child getting a shot. It didn't move away from Sarah just complained of the cutting tugs.

"Oh stop that baby. I haven't pulled anything." She needed to distract it so it's focus was not on her cutting. "When I was little I had gotten stitches before," she pointed right in the middle of her forehead. "Right here. It was in such a sensitive area they had to numb my face."

The next few cuts that were made little whimpers were heard, and then half way done it didn't make a sound, but seemed to be watching her carefully. She was down to the last cut.

"Alright. This next part I will help remove the strings so they don't get infected. I'm sure the seawater will hell with the healing as well." She gently rubbed its neck, "I don't know if you can understand me, but please bare with me."

She really hoped it understood her because she knew this next step might be painful. She held its jaw gently with her left hand and grabbed the first string with her right. She looked into its eyes one more time to see if it was ready. She guessed it was ready as it would ever be, that she knew of. She took a deep breath and pulled the first one out as gently as possible. It closed its eyes tight, but it didn't move away from her, nor made a sound.

 _I guess you do understand._

One by one she pulled them all out. Ones every string was gone she cupped some water and gently poured it over its wounds and cleaned off the dry black liquid, which she presumed to be its blood. After it was all over it just looked at her for a moment just looking like it thought, but instead of doing anything it just dived underneath the waters and never saw it again that day or the following days. It just swam away deep below with no hostility. Sarah just watched the spot it disappeared from as she just floated there on the waters for awhile.

" _Your Welcome_ ," she thought with sarcasm.

A few moments later Hana showed up.

"Hey! How goes the practicing?"

Sarah followed the direction she heard her from and looked up. She swam over to the closest ladder and began to climb up it.

"Actually, I think I am making great progress," as she said dripping wet.

Hana looked at Sarah and wanted to laugh.

"I think we need to get you some extra clothes to wear as yours are dry."

She looked down to see her clothes pretty much sticking to her like a second skin.

"And somehow figure out how to dry your wings."

(8)

"They may be a little tight on you, but it's the best I can do for the moment because of your wings," Hana said behind the changing panels.

"I know and thank you. They are just causing all kinds of problems. Alright, I'm about to come out now." As she said behind the panel doors to change.

It was a simple skylight blue color robe with ocean blue trims on the cuffs, lower shirt, collar, and sash. It seemed to have the same idea as the Ancient Chinese Han Dynasty styles for women.

"Wow. You were in luck. The back had a nasty tear in the back, and I was planning to fix it sometime. But, this fits you perfectly. First dress I have ever had that's not made from seaweed too."

For some reason when Sarah is around Hana she makes her feel young again. She may only be about 10 years older than her, but it's like all the adult worries are gone and she could just be herself. Hana was also dressed differently than the one she had on before. It was still a greenish color, but this style was almost looking like Sarah's as well. Maybe it was a special occasion. Hana thought so.

"Isn't this too much?" Feeling a little embarrassed.

"Not at all because tonight, for our guests, we are having a fest."

Hana took in a deep breath, "Alright, here we go."

She grabbed Sarah and started to pull her down to the hall where everyone brought the food. Hana was just shining with excitement. They don't usually get many guests, and to have events like these are rare too. They finally got to the hall doors and Hana was just in all smiles and giggles. Sarah didn't know why her heart was beating so fast. So many people and she knew they were going to be watching her, but it was nothing new to her classes or Open Houses from school. Yun and herself were the honored guests to the village. Her wings bent down a little almost folding in more to hide. They stepped inside.

Just as Sarah and Hana were walking in Yun looked up after sharing some laughter with a few Warmbloods, and his Professor around him. The moment his eyes saw Sarah his laughter faded. His eyes could not stop looking at her in her blue dress. Her dress seemed to bring out her eyes greatly with passion, and her hair seemed to glitter from the LifeSpring waters. Hana spotted Yun's table and pushed Sarah over there. Yun stood up and bowed with grace towards the women.

"Everyone I present Sarah," Hana gestured to Sarah for the villagers at the table.

Yun was still in awe by Sarah.

"Oh, Wonderful. We can now start the festivities." A Walrus like Warmblood said.

With his Chubby belly, he tries to stand up between tables. He tries to clear his throat to get everyone's attention. It was Mayor Walroo of this village. His droopy face held whisker-like mustache that covered over his big tusks. As he spoke it was a deep like rumble that could be heard anywhere in the room. He introduced Yun, who got up and bowed again and sat right back down, the Great Warrior of Virtue that saved the village from the evil Sea Serpent, and Sarah his current traveling companion. She didn't feel like standing again and just waved her hand to everyone just one time of her position. Once his little speech was done Mayor Walroo began walking back to his seat and began the feast. Long tables were set up in the big hall for everyone to be seated at and share the food down the lines. Almost everything on the table came from the sea or helped combined the grounded foods together for salads. Sarah noticed just like Chung's LifeSpring village nothing was killed there, either grown or made and cooked together. Seeing all these different foods she could write the most uniquely healthy cookbook. Every recipe would be very healthy as well.

A Mountain Lion Warmblood a little down the table from Yun and Sarah politely interrupted the conversations.

"Sarah is it? I heard you were given a tour of our town. What do you think of it so far? Seen anything you shouldn't have?" He chuckled.

"Manners Taloon. Forgive him Sarah, being a council member sometimes goes to his head," Witfar said.

"It's alright. The views are fantastic here, and it almost gives off as a vacational spot."

"Well, we actually did use to get quite a bit of tourist to our parts before. But, we are slowly bouncing back."

"I noticed. Still, a beautiful place to be."

More of Walroo's councilors seemed to be interested in what Sarah thought of their place. Would more people want to come there? Was the food good enough? Were the clothes interesting enough to trade again? One by one around the tables they could not stop asking so many questions. They were all in good spirits, but Yun thought it was enough of them to stop cornering Sarah and just eat and enjoy everyone else's company.

"Alright everyone, your food is going to go bad if you keep asking so many questions."

Sarah looked at Yun and mouthed out "Thank You" to him silently, and he bowed his head back to her in response. Half way through the meal Hana wanted to know how Sarah's practice went.

"Actually very well. I even got help from an unexpected guest from the waters."

That seemed to get some ears attentions as they continued to eat, but didn't say anything yet.

"Oh?" Hana sounded intrigued.

"Yeah, this...I guess serpent-like creature helped me understand or better yet, remind me about the flow of wings in water and the use of kinetics."

That stopped a few people eating and looking shocked at Sarah.

"The Sea Serpent?" Hana asked.

"The Serpent that terrorized our village?" A council member spoke up too.

"Well...I don't know if it was that one because this one was very kind. It took the time and patience of working with me. It did not speak, but still communicated." She was getting a little worried now.

Hana, Witfar, Yun, Taloon, and a few others around were surprised that the serpent came up to her and was so gentle. But she did not tell them she also released his mouth based on their reaction so far. She just hoped she didn't make a mess of things for the doing so.

"Maybe this isn't the same Sea Serpent."

"Could there really be others?"

"Should we hunt this one down too?"

"It didn't eat me that's for sure, so I wouldn't say it was bad. Its eyes seemed very content with its surrounding and no malice behaviors."

"Please, if Sarah says there is nothing to worry about, I believe her. We will be here for a few more days just to be safe."

Hearing Yun speak seemed to quiet a few of the talkers, but some like Taloon did not seem convinced. But, the feast still went on. Everyone continued to laugh, eat, and when everything was all finished everyone went to their huts to sleep. Mayor Walroo showed them to a different hut, well made, for guests then staying with instead of being with Witfar and Hana for several nights making it an even smaller space for everyone to rest. Hana gave Sarah back her clothes once they were dry after the dinner feast, but they were still just a little damp, so she decided to wear them just yet. Beds were made as well for them. They might have been low to the ground, but were still very nice and soft cots to rest on. Sarah didn't want to go to sleep in the beautiful dress robes, but she didn't have much privacy to change back into her other clothes, and they still needed some time to dry too. She would have preferred just underwear, but she needed to be modest sharing a room. Yun was already lying in his cot across the room, and Sarah was just getting into hers.

"You look very beautiful tonight."

She looked up and over to Yun. He didn't seem to be looking her way, but looking up at the roof.

"Thank...you…" she questioned.

There was a small pause between them.

"I do want to apologize about what happened in the hall."

"Yun, no it's ok…"

"No, we should not have questioned you like that…"

"Yun…," she tries to get his attention "It's. Ok. Everyone has been frightened."

She sits down on the cot and looks at him.

"I haven't met this other Sea Serpent, but all I know of the small details that you and the villagers have said and that this one was different. I don't know what it was, but this beast seemed gentle and patient. It may not be a sea serpent at all. Does that sound like the one from before?"

"Quite the opposite."

Now she knew she really couldn't tell them. It was most likely The Sea Serpent because of their fear, but it did seem to have changed based on the action descriptions, but most people would jump to conclusions before finding the truth. She would tell Yun later, but for now, she needed everyone to believe the lie. She had to be sure herself she didn't make the wrong choice.

"I don't know how long we can stay, but we can always make sure it's safe. Maybe my wings attracted a different kind, or it's been here the whole time, but it doesn't really bother anyone."

"It is very possible. The quake I told you about could have released more that we may not know of."

After a while, they both went to sleep. The night was quiet and yet still full of life. Small waves sounded in the distance. A cool breeze passed through the open windows. When Sarah was completely asleep Yun sat up and looked over to her.

"You may not know this, little bird, but as you grow you are changing the world around you." He got up from his cot and walked over to her and gently brushed her hair. "And I seem to be caught deeper and deeper into your waters."

(8)

It was the second full day there, and still no signs of the Sea Serpent. It was a nice clear day. So Sarah sat by the edge of the docks dangling her feet over the waters holding the Manuscript. Yun seemed to be asking anyone in his village who might have traveled anywhere to have heard of the Rat infestation in other places. She was not getting anywhere close on her part with find out who might be the next person to help Tao from this village. It could be anyone anywhere, but what way was there to find them or even if she was on the right track? She had tried holding it open as she walked by people to see if anything appeared setting off like an alarm. Nothing. She also tried casually touching people with its covers. Zero reactions. She couldn't figure out what else to do. So far she was still the only one to see its pages, besides Ryan. Yun said it could not be Ryan because he was the one to bring it back to Tao, and finished his Manuscript journey. Tao may only need him for other adventures, but for now, it was not calling him back. It called Sarah this time to help.

For a moment she just had the Manuscript open in front of her not really looking at the pages. She was too deep in thought to notice anything around her. As she was not paying much attention a little girl in a light-colored sea dress poked her head over Sarah's shoulder to see what she was doing. Her wings were low and hugging the grounds again, so they were not in the way. Sarah didn't notice her at first, but something snapped her out of it and then she looked over.

"Wha' cha' readin'?" A light cheerful voice she had.

Sarah looked at the child. She saw these big blues eyes staring back down at her with so much curiosity. Sarah smiled at her, and then looked at the book in her lap. She loved to have fun with children and expand their imagination.

"Oh, just a story about a dragon, and a princess…"

"A dragon? Where?"

The little one brightened up and got excited wanting to hear more, but still seemed a little scared.

"Where? Can I see?"

Sarah's wings seemed to hug the girl to her body and she pointed on the pages.

"There, you can't see them?"

"I don't see anything."

"Oh? They are right there. Sitting by the warm fires." She pointed to on the page.

The little girl tried to look very hard, but still, could not see anything.

"I still don't see. What are they doing?" The child continued. She knew she could not see anything and started being creative and making up stories as she went along.

"They're exchanging adventures."

"The Princess has adventures?"

"Of course, over here she is telling about her faraway travels and distance lands." She pretended there was a map on the next page as she glides her fingers across.

"What about the dragon?"

"Such a fierce beast, but he enjoys her company for talks too."

She told the little girl of brave stories and sad short stories. After a while more children around started popping up listening on the stories that were going on, and moved in closer to the dock.

The children start laughing and enjoying the stories being told by Sarah. They were so engaged they started sitting down and making a circle around her.

In a distance, Yun walks with Witfar and Mayor Walroo about the village. He had been taking on this task ever since he arrived. Witfar was helpful and was more than happy to help. They talked to many villagers about any strange issues, or if they had heard anything from anywhere. They kept an open ear for the Sea Serpent as well. As they were getting closer he looks to the side from their conversation to see these group of kids all piled together just laughing and having a good time. But, they seemed to be stacked on each other. Then all of a sudden these giant white wings widely spread out pushing some of the children back, but others stayed on tight by holding onto the back legs or arms. He knew only one person with those wings. They were all still merrily laughing. Out of reaction, Yun grinned at the scene without knowing. Sarah seemed to have attracted all the children's attention with her electric ambiance of laughter as she worked well with them. That was a good trait to have he thought. Innocense.

"Excuse me for a moment Mayor it would seem my friend is being attacked and may need some assistance." He told without taking his eyes off her.

Witfar looked over to where Yun was referring to.

"If you think you can handle them," he chuckled.

In the distances, they could hear Sarah trying to rawr her best impression of a dragon or big beast. Yun silently sneaks up on the group as they were all distracted by Sarah. With his fur almost the color of the wood and his clothing matching the waters, he crept in like a ninja. When he was close enough he jumps scare the children with his impression of a "rawr". His voice was richly deep pierce that almost shocked you to the bone. Which was scary enough for most of the children to run away from Sarah, but still laughing, while others clung on to Sarah still for safety. It scared her a little because it was unexpected but laughter it off when seeing who it was.

"Now look what you have done." She laughed about as she slowly stood up.

"I was trying to get them off, and now you made them cling right back on," she said as she was pointing to the little ones at her sides, feet, and behind her wings.

He looked and smiled, "my apologies," he said bowing.

He looked on at the situation again and knelt to one knee at the children's heights.

"Do you mind if I may take Miss Sarah for awhile?"

All the children around looked up at each other almost like they didn't need to talk to understand what they all thought. Then a little girl from behind spoke. It was the little girl that befriended Sarah first. She was so quiet, but it was the cutest mouse-like voice you have ever heard.

"If you promise to protect her from dragons," she squeaked.

"On my honor, she will not be harmed of any dragons," Yun said as he held up his right hand for a promise then over his heart and bowed to the little girl.

"OK!"

Then they all ran away full of mirth. But, the little one that talked was now tugging on Sarah's dress. Noticing the pull she bent down to the little girls level as she was signaled for her to get closer for a secret. Sarah leaned in her ear as the little girl cupped her voice.

"I hope the Princess finds someone to share her adventures with," was all she said before running off with the others.

"You are such a charmer," Sarah said beaming at Yun as she began standing up again and he stood up as well.

"I do try," he replied back with a smug attitude. "Do you mind walking with me this afternoon?"

Yun held out his hand waiting patiently for Sarah's response. She walked up gently accepting his offer.

"Where did you have in mind," she said as Yun tenderly locked arms with her.

"In just a couple of hours the sun will begin to set and I would appreciate it if you could accompanying me for a walk along the shores."

"I wouldn't mind that at all."

If Sarah looked deep into Yun's eyes at that moment she would have seen his eyes glowed with hope. Others that were still looking on at the scene from afar could tell Yun became brighter by just his posture. He straightens up with glee as they began to walk away and talk about her time there so far.

"Come on Walroo. Let's leave Yun alone for the moment," Witfar uttered as he ushered the Mayor away patting his thick and rough walrus-like skin into the direction they just came from.

(Sarah's iPod: Danilo Tomic - Espirito Dos Vales 2:00)

The sky began to turn its shades of purples, pinks, and blues as the sun was setting. Yun and Sarah were slowly walking close to the waters. The calming sounds of the waves coming in and out, the silent smooth sounds the sand made as they both walked barefoot, and the cool breeze as the wind gently passing through giving Yun the confidence to talk with Sarah on a personal level. They had been there for a couple days now, but had the misfortune not showing Sarah his village himself. However, he is taking this opportunity now to show Sarah a wonderful phenomenon that happens nightly that she did not get to see when they arrived. To fill the time he conversed with Sarah on her time here at his village. She told him how wonderful it was there, and that this place was in great awe. His village was a small Utopia. Everyone worked together, pulled their own weight helping each other, and most of the village kept in communication about all events. Yun was pleased to hear she was enjoying herself there, but he also announced to Sarah that they will be leaving tomorrow. There wasn't any information nearby about the Rat issues and they needed to continue the search and get back to Master Chung's village. She understood, but was glad to have experienced the village a little. They had stopped shortly, and sat on a nearby log that seemed to have washed up on the shore many moons ago, and it was just laying there drying off wishing for some company on the beach.

As the sun was finally setting below the ocean, Yun pointed out silently to Sarah.

"Now watch carefully right over there," he pleasantly spoke.

Just as the sky began to darken she looked out to see the stunning scene unfold. As small gentle waves rolled up onto the beach shores moving neon blue luminescences appeared. Soon every wave that moved closer to the beaches glowed so beautifully. It reminded Sarah of an article she read about bioluminescent tides in San Diego that occurred. But, Yun was explaining that the Zubrium sometimes floats to the surface from the LifeSpring and that as some get carried out to sea some of it comes back. When there is just enough friction the Zubrium glows for a short time and then fades until the next occurring waves. Yun watching Sarah in amazement at the scenery. Everything was so beautiful, and he would not have any other way. Just as he looked down at a receded wave a plumeria like-flower washed onto the sands. He plugged it from the ground with his tail and brought it up to his hands. He looked over at Sarah and gently reached over to place the flower delicately behind her left ear. It was white petaled, but had the Zubrium on its edges gave it a shimmering blue. She was looking more and more angelic. He also noticed more baby blue color was filling into your eyes than before. She looked up at Yun who was focused all upon her.

"A Tail is a very useful appendage. You never waste movement if you have one," he said with a benevolent smile. "Your wings can be the same way."

Her hand slowly raised to the flower, but end up gently touching over Yun's hand. Her heart began to pound fast. Moments passed as they had moved closer together he slowly puts his other arm around her waist.

"Thank you," she quietly said.

She didn't even know she said anything with her heart beating so loudly in her ears. As her other hand softly touching his chest he glides his hand down from her ear to her neck. Fur mixed with gentle paws sending shivers down her spine. Even her wings reacted by pulling in closer. Their bodies moved ever so leisurely closer.

"Hey, you are about to miss the event," a strong voiced-shouted out down towards Sarah and Yun.

That seemed to have broken the spell between the two that was growing more with every tensive moment. Her wings even fluffed out from the abrupt interruption. They both pulled away almost feeling a little embarrassed about the scene. Sarah's heart was beating so fast she laughed nervously. It was Hana that called out to them waving her arms to signal their attention to her position.

"Come on!" She screamed.

"Oh, that is right. The village wanted to put on a special event before we left." He said sheepishly forgetting what Major Walroo told him just not too long ago.

"Oh?" She said still with little-shaken nerves.

"I hope you like it. Sometimes we hold events and tell stories with a dance." He held out his arm once more for her to grab. "Shall we?"

She looked up at Yun once more before grabbing a hold of his arm, and they walked back up to the village.

(Sarah's iPod: Silk and Bamboo Ensemble - Dance of the Yao People)

When they got to the spot, with Hana leading the way, it looked to be set up for a small stage performance with fire posts for lighting all around, and a colorful cloth for a background set. A few of the villagers, on their knees, sat on the upper center part of the stage holding handmade instruments. They were dressed very similar to each other. While two other villagers stood in the center stage dressed very elaborate in their masks, and you knew they were two different characters. Hana pulled Sarah and Yun to their reserved spots. They were not very close to the stage, but close enough for details in the characters. They were also given seats for comfort, and a few other elderlies got a seat and Mayor's council members. The rest was either standing on the outside lines, or sitting with the children on the grounds ready to enjoy the show. As everyone settled the music began and the dancers told it's story. As they watched it reminded Sarah of the Nōh dances from the Japanese culture. However, this was a story from their own village that showed of Yun and Ryan's bravery defeating the Sea Serpent. It showed how furious the Sea Serpent seemed it was to the villagers, and that Yun and Ryan were like Super Martial Arts Heroes. Once in awhile Sarah tried to peek over at Yun to only find him looking at her as well. He knew the story, but it seemed as though he was watching her and waiting for reactions to scenes. When it did get to the part where it showed "Yun" sewing the Sea Serpent's mouth she could almost feel the pain it felt as she was discovering it could barely open its mouth. She remembered back at the docks with it. It seemed the Sea Serpent wanted attention from the villagers, but took it's action out in a non-virtuous way by scary everyone and demanding the prettiest woman for sacrifice. Everyone enjoyed the show, and as the dance ended everyone clapped and started to slowly make their way to the eating hall again. The whole hall talked about the show. It was a spectacular event that is rarely shown, and they were all happy to have been able to see it. The band and the performers were almost like rock stars of the night as they walked by shaking hands and getting pats on the backs. As the night slowed to a finish everyone went back to their homes to sleep off another successful day.

Sarah and Yun walked back to their hut together, but did not say anything else. Just as they entered Yun turned to Sarah and was about to say something, but then stop and instead said…

"Good night, Sarah."

And then walked over to his cot and went to bed without any farther sayings. Sarah looked a little disappointed and said her good night as well to him and went to bed. But, she did not fall asleep so quickly that night. So many things were running through her head. Like, could she be falling for Yun? Could the Sea Serpent have changed and has it? What was she going to do with all these emotions running through her? She highly doubted the book was going to help, so she tried her best to rest. She tried just telling her to calm down, don't worry about it, don't think about it, and go to sleep. She closed her eyes and laid on her side.

(8)

(Two Hours Later)

(Sarah's iPod: Empusae - Into The Abyss of the Forest)

She ended up not getting much sleep period. Sometimes her mind would be playing the beach scene over and over making her heart beat so much. Her blood pumping so quickly it was hard to fall asleep. She couldn't go out for a run to try to wear herself out because she didn't know her way around and everything looks different in the dark. She would get lost quickly. Possibly staying up all night trying to find her way back after trying to fall asleep to only end up not at all. It wasn't worth it, but she wasn't getting anyway either.

Yun also was not sleeping. He noticed she was still awake also. He'd hoped he wasn't the cause of it and she was regretting things. But, he got up anyway, reached in his bag and made some more of his herbal tea. Walked over to Sarah's cot and kneeled down.

"Here. Drink." Holding the cup out to her.

She turned over and saw the sad concern in his eyes, and took the cup. Was he feeling regret on what happened now? This was totally confusing the crap out of her. She thanked Yun for the cup and didn't ask any questions, but as soon as she took the first sip she got drowsy quickly and went to sleep. He gently took the cup from her hands before any spilled.

"I apologize for your restless mind," he whispered to her.

He got up after pulling the sheets over her and walked out to the huts rails. It was a beautiful starry night. The clouds slowly moved along, and he could slightly hear the creatures of the night catching their nightly supper. The waves barely moved so the ocean stayed quiet and calm. He stretched out and grabbed the rails with both his paw like hands and bent over as if about to pray still holding on to rails. He took a few more minutes taking in deep breaths before pulling back up and then just leaning on the rails and looked out again as he exhaled. For awhile he just looked out into the dark oceans and breathed in the salty air.

Moments go by.

He needed to tell her.

(8)

By morning, the bell was chiming in the highest towers of coral again as the rainbow mist fell, and a lot of the villagers gathered around to wish safe travels to Yun and Sarah that they had gotten to know.

"It is a shame you can not stay once again." Taloon seemed to half-jokingly say with a cracked smile, but still looked disappointedly they were leaving.

No one really wanted Yun to leave. He was a part of their village, and to have him leave once more was very melancholy to most expressions on the villagers. He was not dying or going away forever, but it was just that he was loved by all, truly, and yet he could not stay once again. They knew that.

"We thank you for your hospitality being welcomed back into the village once more, however, the Warriors of Virtue are always on guard, and Tao's hurdles are never finished I'm afraid. We can only prepare for what may come next."

"I understand. You truly have grown Yun."

"Thank you, Master Witfar. It is an honor to hear you say those words"

"Hey Sarah, if you ever come back we should go swimming again," Hana stood in front of Sarah and then gave her a comforting hug like from a sister.

"I would like that very much," she told her in the embrace.

"Here, I packed your dress for you," Hana handed over wrapped up nicely for the journey.

"Oh, Hana, are you sure? This is too beautiful!" Sarah was excited and a little embarrassed to accept such a beautiful gift.

"I am sure. It's yours."

Hana squeezed Sarah tightly, and she did so back to her to show her gratitude. But, as soon as they let go, lots of little children began running up to the front looking miserable, which they could barely get anything out, or even to speak Sarah's name. Sarah bent down to her knees to give them all gentle hugs.

"We will miss you Sarah!"

"Will you come back?"

"I want to hear more stories!"

"Stay Miss Sarah."

"Yes, please stay."

"Stay, stay!"

They all seemed to cry at once to her.

"Oh, guys! Don't worry, I will be back sometime, and with more stories. But, I can't stay. But,.." she paused for a moment, "while I am away I want you all to start your own adventures and tell me all about them when I get back." She looks at all the children's faces. "Is that a promise?"

There were sounds of half cried agreements, but still promised all the same and then gave her more embraces. Some did not want to let go.

"Alright, get going. I will miss you all."

They all ran back into the crowd to cling back onto their parents. Yun and Sarah's little raft was all ready to go again fully packed. Some parts were fixed and made small improvements for an easier journey. The villagers even gave them extra food and water for the trip back to Master Chung's LifeSpring. Just as the raft was kept steady by Yun's tail for Sarah, something in the distances caught her attention as she was getting in. It was conspicuously sitting out in the wide doing nothing in the far distance. But, from that far she could tell it was big. It was almost the outline shape of…..

 _But it couldn't be. Could it?_

Then a few people got quiet too. Some of the villagers were looking into the calm ocean waters in the direction they saw Sarah staring in the open oceans so curiously. Then more curious eyes followed the silence around them wanting to know the sudden stillness until they too looked in the same direction and went quiet. Soon everyone was motionless and looking out at the dark mass that was looking straight back at them with red eyes. Yun then noticed too and his ears perked up trying to listen carefully. The waters were not telling of any dangers, but it was just an odd moment. So, he decided to wave his arms out to the creature to get its attention or any kind of reaction. It still did not move.

"Maybe you shouldn't leave just yet then," Witfar said calmly putting his hand on Yun's shoulder.

"No, what we will do is try to direct the creature somewhere else and away from the village," Yun informed Witfar.

Yun gently asked Sarah to get in her spot and he will follow. Once she was settled in, then he jumped on. He pushed off from the docks with his tail, and his eyes never leaving from the creature. As they slowly drifted to the open Jade Sea, Yun grabbed his top tunic layer pulling it off and began waving it at the creature. His attention needed to follow something other than the villagers. He thanked that everyone was still and quiet.

As they were slowly moving in their direction Yun watched to see if it moved with them. Just when he thought it was only following them with its eyes, it soon began to swim steadily with them. It was working. When Yun and Sarah got to a safer distance, away from the village, the villagers noticed the process and cheered. Yun and Sarah heard the little celebration but continued in their direction with caution.

For many miles, it still followed them, and it still didn't do anything to them either but followed. Since they had some time to waste on the calm waters Sarah wanted to talk a little bit.

"Yun?"

He didn't say anything.

"I ah...want to talk about the time on the beach..."

He still didn't say anything.

"...Do you...are you…"

She needed to turn around to face him. But, as soon as she did she noticed his eyes were still fixed on the creature that still followed. He was worried it was only following them until they were at a far enough distance from the village for it to turn around and then Yun would not be able to react in time to reach the villagers.

"Yun?" She yelled a little louder.

He then snapped back his attention to his companion.

"Everything ok?

She looked at Yun and saw his mind was to preoccupied with other matters at hand.

She sighed, "never mind," and turned back around.

For a long time, they stayed that way.

(8)

Time seemed to go by quickly for not doing much on the waters because soon they were getting back into the lands and a few places looked familiar. They seemed to be moving faster than before. But, they still had a long way to go.

"Is he still following us?"

She didn't need to hide it in her voice how annoyed she was with such a monotones.

"Yes."

Yun answered calmly and didn't even need to check behind him to find out either. The water told him everything. The sea serpent wasn't trying to hide himself anymore. He just trailed along the waterways behind them not saying a word or much of any sound, and also never taking his eyes off of Sarah, Yun seemed to have noticed. She noticed, too, the few times she looked back, and wanted to roll her eyes, but instead she looks up trying to keep herself calm turning back around. She wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt because most people in Yun's village couldn't or didn't want to. Yun was different, though, was also trying to give this monster a chance to prove himself. But, why was it following them?

So far from the village….

Neither Yun or Sarah had not done anything to keep his attention on them for awhile as they were floating along.

So, maybe, it was looking like a good day. Maybe

They needed to make another stop for a rest and a little stretch. They were almost near the end of the open oceans, soon they will be going through narrow streams, then on foot for the rest of the travels. That leaves the question of what will the Sea Serpent do when they start leaving to ground?

Will it swim back to the village?

Would it make it's new place where they leave it?

Yun still did not know about the uncut lines from its mouth still, or even if this was the Sea Serpent the village was afraid of.

Slowly drifting along the river passages looking for a good spot to rest at, Sarah's stomach begins to rumble. She remembered they ate the night before, but she forgot to grab something for breakfast. Well, when confused emotions are all over the place and still trying to think about the missions as to why they were there in the first place, it kind of made if difficult to remember to eat. Sarah's wings tightened up being embarrassed. Yun's long ears catch the sound, and then noticed that twitch of her wings. He smiled a little at her. Her stomach couldn't seem to wait, and she was trying to be polite by not asking to rush a spot to rest at. So, Yun was about to bring out some of the rice cakes and a few other items his village gave for the journey as a snack, but was interrupted by a giant splash behind them. But, when they both turned around there wasn't a Sea Serpent there anymore, only but the remains of broken waters rippling. They watched the spot for awhile waiting for something to happen. Yun was already on his guard. But, when Sarah turned back around after noticing nothing was happening in that area she was faced with the Serpent's red eyes once more right in front of her, looking at her like it did when it was helping with the wings swim training. He just stares at her for awhile, but then opens his mouth to show something in it, and then places it on her lap like a cat giving offerings. It was a big dead fish. She looks down at the fish and looks back up seeing the Sea Serpent was watching her reactions. It eyes were unyielding. It's top spikes seemed to have lowered and part of its snout was under water. Waiting.

"Ah…..? Is that for me?"

It slightly nods within the waters.

"Thank you?" she tried to sound sweetly and with gratitude.

It wanted to still help her, so it seemed to be satisfied with her answer, and went back under. She looked back at Yun who was already focused on drifting the raft over to a shore. The moment it hit shore she jumped out carefully fish in hand. She was getting used to holding her wings by hand, but this time she did so with a fish in one, and then other holding the wings. It was a well-sized fish too, it caught.

"Do you mind if I start a fire?"

"What for?" Yun looked over at Sarah with such a neutral look.

"Well, he already killed it," She lifted up it to signify what she was talking about.

"If you wish," he said not looking displeased nor concerned.

Sarah didn't know how he felt, and was hesitant about it. She watched his posture a little to see of anything that was offending.

"Are you sure? I don't want to offend anyone's culture here."

"Sarah, it is alright. As you have said he had already killed the creature knowing very well what it's purpose was. It will not be wasted. I am sure if you do not finish it will eat the rest."

As Yun prepared for camp Sarah went to go and collect when she needed to cook the fish. Just like her uncle taught her during camping trips she got items for the fire not too far off from the shore, and a few other things to support the giant fish over the fire. Dry wood, stones, and wet sticks for support. It wasn't pretty, but it did the trick just as the sun was going down. Sarah cooked and ate the fish. She wished she at least had some spices, but she really couldn't be picky at this moment, food was food. Yun politely declined and the serpent…well, he already ate part of it fresh that she cooked, and then continued a few more others fresh.

"It is a good thing we stopped when we should," Yun remarked.

He seemed to be kneeling down by the stream moving his fingers through its waters.

"How so?"

"The water begins to turn away from Master Chung's LifeSpring down this river, so we must continue by foot from here," Yun informed Sarah as he began standing back up. "If you wish, you can get some rest before making our travels."

"Is is safe this time?" She said sarcastically.

He laughed he knew what Sarah meant by it, "I am sure. We are not in any caves," he pointed out.

"Good, because I don't want to turn into something else," saying as she got up from her spot.

"Well, I am sure it doesn't work that way, as I have said."

"But, what do you mean by that?"

"Remember what I said when we started this journey? It is possible the reason why you have changed is because you must learn something of yourself. So, you will not just keep changing every time you go into a cave, but only change back once your lesson has been learned."

"Well, if I must, then I will. I'm just still not sure where to begin in order to change back."

"Self-discovery, but I see with yourself determination you will be able to find your answers, in due time."

She then blew a raspberry at him.

"Hey, that is how it must be. Now get some rest."

She rolled her eyes with a smile. However, instead of laying down first she walked over to Yun near the shores and looked out.

"What about him?"

They both looked out at the Sea Serpent as it was dark. It still was nearby the camps shores and not seeming to move away at all. It almost seemed to have already fallen asleep near the shores underwater. Still very visible, but asleep.

"I will watch him for awhile. He still concerns me."

"Would you like to take shifts?"

"It is possible. Why don't you get your rest first, and I will wake you in a couple of hours."

"Alright," As she said yawning.

She walked herself to a spot near the slow burning embers and lead down where she was sitting previously on the sands and slowly drifted off to sleep.

(8)

Sarah screamed the moment she opened her eyes. These giant red serpent eyes were staring right back at her so closely to her face. Her body tensed up, and she just couldn't move away. The creature did not seem surprised or startled by her reaction either, but he did move back slightly back to give her some space between them. He did not seem to be advancing on her with any intention of threatening her in any way, she noticed, so she calmed down a little bit watching him.

"Who. Who or What are you?" She tried to say calmly.

He backs up some more and stands straight. He seemed full of youth, but has lived longer than he appears. His color complexion could pass off of a very pale human, but small pieces of simmering scales were around his eyes. His long light blue hair was pulled back from his face. It seemed to almost be spiked like horns or spines, but could see that is was softer than you thought. His ears looked like fins from a fish, but still remained the same color of his skin. His face was slightly thin, but had a strong figure.

"Please. Call me Longwei."

He bowed his head gracefully like a butler in his shimmering aqua scaled kimono with black lining. Some parts, like his shoulders and chest, seemed to hold gold shaded armor that still flattered the kimono. As his head rose his eyes gently trying to touch Sarah's. They seemed to be filled with such passion and wanting to be approved.

"Does this appearance not please you?"

"What?" She said breathlessly.

"If you like I can change back into my dragon form."

"Dragon?" Then it clicked, and it was readable on her face. "Wait. Are you the…."

"The Sea Serpent, yes of course." He said tenderly and smiled. "I would not let any harm come to you as you slept."

Yun finally came rushing through the trees to find a strange new creature kneeling before Sarah as if seeking an audience with his Queen. But, he was not going to take any chances. He took one leap to stand right next to Sarah while she was still on the ground ready to protect her.

"We are not looking for any trouble here. State your business."

"Yun," Sarah tried to get his attention.

"It's alright Sarah, I will not let any harm come to you."

"Neither will he…" she tried to say.

"What?" He looks down at her.

She looks at Yun, "From what I gather neither will he." She takes a deep breath, "I think that's the Sea Serpent that helped me."

"What?" he said with an even greater shock.

The creature ones before a Sea Serpent, stood up slowly only to bow again towards Yun very gentleman like.

"My lady is correct. I have taken on this form to accompany her by land."

Sarah was just as stunned as Yun was at the moment and speechless. They didn't know how to reply. But, Sarah finally spoke first.

"Yun, I think this is the very Sea Serpent that has been following us as well."

"And yet, his previous form was very similar to the Sea Serpent that also terrorized my village as I watched him, but his mannerisms are so different. However, it has been many years since then."

"That is also correct." The newly formed Serpent interrupted. "After you have 'closed' my mouth shut, I have had some time to meditate about the ways of my behavior. At first, I was enraged, but then understood your virtue, and what it truly means of the other Warriors to be truly following the virtuous way. And soon thereafter, I began my own journey."

After a while, Sarah had gotten up to get ready with Yun to continue. He had gathered his equipment, and they began heading back out again into the forest this time.

"We still have a long way to go," Yun told Sarah. "Would you care to try to ride on my back again?"

"I don't know, Yun. These wings have been catching the wind like crazy."

"Then maybe it is time to give your wings a chance to fly."

Sarah was not liking this idea already. She had trouble swimming with them, now they want her to try to fly?

"Give yourself a chance, Sarah. Spread your wings." He tried to say with encouragement her.

(8)

The moment they got back they all agreed for Sarah to rest for a couple of days before traveling again with the Manuscript and checking for more information on the Rats. Two jobs needed to be done at the same time which can be tiresome quickly, but everyone needed to be at their best. However, Chi, Lai, and Yun all tried to keep the Serpent busy in Master Chung's LifeSpring...and away from Sarah. It was either they were all jealous, protective, or just still unsure if he should be trusted yet. But, either way, they worked him hard to earn his stay. They made sure that the Sea Serpent had no way of talking to Sarah alone. The Roo's saw how much he looked at her even across the bridges, and they tried, in their best interest, to not let them be alone.

Somehow he did end up slipping away from their eye sights to find Sarah.

She was outside of the village again sitting by a stream where she practiced and listened to music. But, this time she was just on some rocks deeply thinking over the things she had already seen being here in Tao. The Manuscript, Meeting the Roo's, knowing more about Yun, getting wings….the list kept going on and on. So much to think things over. However, one little snap of a branch, and she snapped out of her deep thinking trance and looked around. She saw Longwei slowly walking towards her.

"What brings you over here?" She asked.

"You." He boldly said without a blink.

"You know you can't be following me everywhere."

"Why not?"

"Because that's being a little creepy."

"What if I like being around you. You are beautiful and interesting, and I would like to get to know you more."

"That's nice, but that doesn't mean to follow me everywhere."

"Why are you all the way out here?"

She noticed that suddenly change.

"I was just thinking." She turned back around. "I do that a lot." She paused for a moment. "Sometimes you just need to collect your thoughts and think things over." Her eyes seem to look at so much and yet nothing at all.

"Very wise." Paused for a moment looking at her through his red glazing eyes. "Would you like to see something?"

"Like what?" She turned back towards him a little curious.

"To show you that I am not the only mythical creature around."

She looked excited, but confused. "You mean….like what?"

But, she did not want to have too much hope. Her heart fluttered like a little child ready for a gift. But….

Things here were not as they seemed.

 _Don't get your hopes up, Sarah!_

He saw she was very interested and took her hand in his gently.

"Come I will show you."

He excitedly pulled Sarah from the rock, surprising her of his strength. A little more into the green they went. They did not say anything for a short bit, but they didn't need to travel far which was good.

 _How did Longwei know this place? A creature like him doesn't seem to have known this area before! He is a sea creature. Right?_

(Sarah's iPod: Yeats and Lorenna McKennitt - The Stolen Child)

They were getting closer to a clump of trees that have seemed to be there for many generations. The area seemed to be darker as well because of the growths thickness covering a lot of the area surrounding a clearing patch. There was a small field of ferns, moss, and old broken wood, but in that clearing, the atmosphere seemed to be holding this magical feeling.

He then turned to Sarah and placed a finger over his lips to say keep quiet.

She didn't realize his sharp claws before until they were in front of her face.

He turned back and pointed out to the clearing spot, and then it happened. Slowly in groups fearies with wings of all different colors and shapes began to dance into sight. They glowed so beautifully she couldn't take her eyes off of them. Because of her excitement, watching her own wings opened a little getting some of the fearies attention without meaning to. But, instead of being afraid of her they came right over to her and started pulling her into the circle. Her clothes, hair, and even behind her were gently being pulled and pushed. They didn't seem to mind seeing the Sea Serpent either, but they wanted Sarah more into the circle. He just smiled and followed behind. Sarah just giggled and amused of the creatures around her. They seemed to want her to open the wings as she got into their small circle. So she took a deep breath, closed her eyes and tried to envision them opening….

They opened with great force and pride. She looked at both her wings and noticed that they seemed to be larger than she thought and glowing as well with the fearies as if they were trying to match their lights. They all seemed to be overjoyed as well and all sang, and danced around Sarah. She didn't know what was happening, but for some reason, it didn't matter to her much.

Longwei watched Sarah, and the beauty of her. He folded his arms and lend against a tree. He wondered if she knew what an amazing creature she was herself or even if she knew of the strong ties she has with Tao itself.

* * *

 **Reference Notes** :

\- Greece Folk Lore

\- Sea Serpent (Loong (for short) = Longwei: Dragon Greatness, huge, heroic, remarkable)

\- Utopia

\- Bioluminescent: San Diego

\- Plumeria: Relationship Status - depending on left or right, taken or single.

\- Nōh Dances: Japanese culture

* * *

 **A/N:** I am so sorry this chapter was long. There is a reason behind it. And I could not stop it.

But, the Warrior of Virtue books is really helping with painting the landscapes for me. I can only imagine so far, but to also use the same world I needed references. But, I hope these colors form this world gave you an idea how beautiful this place looks and obsess over it just as much as I am.

What do you think? Too much? Slow it down? I was going to add more to this chapter but the wait is getting too long to fix and decided to release another part to it. So it's now broken up more into more chapters. Yay?


	11. Chpt 10-2: Myths and Legends

**Disclaimer** : _I do not own in any shape or form of any "Warriors of Virtue" franchise. I will not be profiting from this story in any way. However, every character not mentioned in either the movies or the books (yes there are books) is mine._

 _I do not have any rights to the music that is used._

 _I do not have the rights to the movie I borrowed from._

 **Chapter 10.2**

 **Myth's and Legends**

 **A/N:** Wow I am amazed I had to break this up into 3 separate chapters. But I'm happy because that means you guys don't have to wait to long for the next one too come out.

* * *

(Sarah's iPod: Peter Davison - Vinyasa)

Walking back to Master Chung's LifeSpring, Sarah opened up her angelic like wings the first time that day. As they all slowly walked she tried to practice getting off the grounds. As the sun glittered through the trees she tried flapping her wings on command.

Yun and the Sea Serpent were giving Sarah some room, but still close enough to her. Both remained quiet for a little, but he could not get the feeling this Sea Serpent had a different plan to coming with them. The crunching of the grounds underneath their feet, the far off bird calls, Sarah's novice wings awkwardly beating...Yun had an issue on his mind that needed to be settled.

"Sea Serpent…" he said without turning.

"Please, Longwei." Politely corrected.

"Longwei, what is your true purpose to traveling with us and away from your home?"

"I will make Sarah, my bride." He said without a blink. He looks up into the sky then back at Sarah to watch her jump and glide ever so often from the ground.

"I want her. Such a beautiful maiden. I'm surprised a Warrior of Virtue like yourself has not started courting her."

He looks at Yun sideways with narrowed red eyes and a smirk on his human-like face. Yun's head was fully turned towards the Sea Serpent, and Longwei ignored his stares. Yun's face looked neutral, but his eyes were telling all the stories.

Then, the Sea Serpent just starts walking off without saying another word. Yun's pace was slowing down lost in thought and he wasn't going to stop him, but now more than ever Yun does not trust him.

His LifeSpring may not have been attacked this time and everyone seemed safe, but that does not mean danger was still trailing behind. The Rats were still a mystery, and Witfar said if anything strange happens in the village he would send a messenger right away to Chung's LifeSpring. But, this is a different type of situation altogether.

Looking out at the LifeSpring Yun was thinking back at that moment in the forest walking back from the Lagoon LifeSpring to Master Chung's. Sarah did not get to hear what the Sea Serpent was planning because she wasn't close by and her focus was elsewhere.

It would seem as though the Sea Serpent was trying to make waves that went against Yun's plans. It disturbed the waters. Then maybe it was time Yun used that push. He needed to find Sarah and ask her.

(Sarah's iPod: Staunch - Fight Milk)

Yun tries to find Sarah, but then he was told she went out to train on her own.

He then had the thought she was out practicing flying high. She had been able to hover and glide off the grounds when they were walking, and a few times she flew up some tree levels.

The Sea Serpent was possibly around or trying to find her again too. Yee and Lai discovered he walked off with Sarah away from the village around lunch hour for a little bit somehow without them knowing. They didn't find where they went only saw them coming back. But, if she was flying she would be alone and he would be on a stump waiting for her, most likely, impatiently.

Likely for Yun, he could reach Sarah at treetop levels. So, Yun jumps up to the tops of the trees but did not see nor heard branches, so he scans the skies for her presences just above.

There she was just above the tops.

She was doing extremely well so rapidly. Still struggling with a few drops here and there he noticed, and the flapping was not stable enough, but she was really trying and it was just enough to seem like an expert at flight. She finally getting the hang of it having just enough speed to be able to least moving at the levels she wanted.

Watching closely, it seemed Sarah had already stepped up her practice game once more for herself. She seemed to be taking the time to weapon fight in flight with a thin stick. But, of course, only against her imaginary opponent. Yun noticed her iPod headphones were in her ears so she was highly absorbed in the practice. Music was buzzing in her ears, and she is in the groove. Jumping and diving with force. Suddenly she dives through the branches. Yun was blending in with the surrounds she still never noticing him. He jumped a few branch levels just in time to see her glide down to land with power as if thrusting an opponent. Using the techniques that she knows of European sword fighting she again jumps and spins horizontally into the air to cut behind her. Just as she stabs from the air for the final kill she slowly lowered herself touching the grounds once again.

Yun was right there to greet her.

"You are doing very well."

"Thanks, but my back feels like it's jelly and I have so much muscle pain."

"Well humans are not accustomed to flying, so I am sure your muscles are doing their best."

"This muscle building is going to take forever."

"With practice, I am sure you will fly with grace."

Pause happened between for a moment. Neither moved in any direction. Yun didn't know how to ask and Sarah saw he wanted to say something so she waited with patience.

"If you would like to take a break I have something to show you."

(Sarah's iPod: Nadama & Shastro - Gratefulness)

They walked for a little bit. Yun shows Sarah a place not too many people knew about or ventured into. It was a place Master Chung usually walked alone into to mediate in. It was in a glowing blue cave near the village, and its source of light was from the small waterfalls that came from the ceiling. A big pool was in the center of it all, and a bridge running around it to get every angle of the waters. The stones looked ancient, and the walls looked like they could tell you stories of the old wars and of no wars within. Some cave openings looked like dark shimmering crystals hanging from the tops. Other parts around held stalactites still dripping of fresh waters coming through. In some areas, pans of oil-lamps seem to dangle in some areas where the light did not reach. But, in the center of the waters looked like something was glowing deep down in the waters.

"Yun this is beautiful."

"Only one person came here frequently to visit and pray. It is also an area where most elements are present as well."

"Oh? Who's place was this?"

"Master Chung's."

She was stunned for a moment. "I'm sorry, I'm guessing we shouldn't be here for long then."

"No, come here as many times as you like. I'm sure this place missed having company."

"I'm sure. Well, I won't abuse this wonderful place."

"That's good to hear."

"But, I would like to know the different areas of this place already. I am so intrigued by its beauty. And, so much as happened." She whispered the last sentence in a trance.

"You are more than welcome to explore anywhere in here. Just as long as you are safe."

"No promises." She puts up her hands.

"I mean it." Yun looks at her with seriousness.

Yun watches Sarah for a while seeing her look at all of the surroundings in amazement. He doesn't see her in any harm really in this place really, so he sits down and practicing his Tai Chi and patience as he carefully breaths in and out. Sarah already forgets Yun was there as she slowly walks off touching everything so gently. It was all so amazing. The warm and cool colors on the rocks mixed in with the cool blues of the air. Sarah saw something deep in the back hiding behind some small cliffs for small waterfalls. As she got closer she noticed something was on the rocks and what almost looked like shapes of certain kinds. As her focus got closer she noticed there weren't any kinds of undefined shapes, but definite drawings of scenes. She looked at the images carefully and they weren't just of any scenes she noticed…

"YUN!" She screamed for his attention.

Yun ears perked and jumped from his mediation. All of his attention on Sarah. But, the walls bounced her voice everywhere he couldn't tell where it came from.

"Over here by the 'S' shaped rock pillar."

Bolting over to her as fast as he can, he finally found her behind some smaller cave openings.

"Sarah, is everything alright." He said with great concern.

She turned to Yun full of excitement and pointed to the wall next to her.

"What does this mean?"

(Sarah's iPod: Tai Chi Stars - Body Heat)

He looks in the direction she pointed at, and saw what he never knew was there. It was images of what looked like of an old battle. Creatures of different kinds were all over, and even some looking like Warmbloods he has never seen before yet. But, what Yun saw, and what caught Sarah's attention the most, was a scene with several figures above the scene below which seemed to look like they were battling in the air. Only two different distinct kinds were fighting, and both with _wings_. He walked right up to the drawings and touched the surface.

"Sarah, I think I was told of this battle."

She stayed silent, waiting on Yun to finish with open ears.

"But, this was only told as a mythical story. Why is it here?" He thought back on his childhood.

"What is it?"

"This tells of an ancient time where not just Warmbloods lived here, but in your world, they called them Faeries or Gods. Very powerful beings, but all were supposedly wiped out as the story goes."

She looked down in thought, eyes moving rapidly as she thought. Her heart began to raise as well with excitement.

"What if this was true. What if, they weren't killed off, but went into hiding?"

"It's been thousands of years since then."

"But, it's possible." She said with impatience.

"I suppose so."

"Then that would explain these things a little, and…"

"And what?"

She looked up, and deep into his eyes.

"If I show you something you promise not to tell anyone else?"

"Sarah, I'm not sure…"

"I promise this isn't bad, but this does have to be made in order to show you."

He thought about it for a while. He turned away from her thinking deeply about it, then came to a conclusion. Walked right in front of her face with a serious look in his eyes.

"On one condition."

She waited for his response.

"If you answer me honestly about this next question then I will go where you would like to take me."

She was a little concerned, but "Ok, I will answer to anything you throw at me."

This place was sacred she thought, so having an equal exchange was fair.

"Would you stay with me?"

* * *

 **Reference Notes:**

\- Fearie Folk Mythology

\- Ancient Gods

* * *

 **A/N:** Short I know, but this had to be broken up. I would still like to know what you guys are thinking. Enjoying it so far?


	12. Chpt 11: Stolen

**Disclaimer:** I do not own in any shape or form of any "Warriors of Virtue" franchise. I will not be profiting from this story in any way. However, every character not mentioned in either the movies or the books (yes there are books) are mine.

 _I do not have any rights to the music that is used._

 _I do not have the rights to the movie I borrowed from._

 **A/N:** I do apologize for the grammar and spelling. Usually, after reading it several times I miss items and end up editing later. If you want to help please let me know where I might have missed something to help further our relationship together on this journey. If not then just enjoy the imagination.

If you have not figured out how I write by now too, I will give you clues. Sometimes my coma's mean pausing when people speak. Other times my three periods are longer pauses people thinking. It is up to you to guess what they might be thinking. I give you all the clues and you can pretty much guess by then. I almost write it like a script, but not quite. Because I love Theatre and Film this type of writing just bleed into it and I have my own way of doing it.

I do also hope you enjoying writing it and then listen to the music as you go along. Sometimes the songs do get cut short and other times you have to put it on loop, but they still fit the mood how I want you guys to feel within the scenes, and I hope it works.

* * *

 ****Fair WARNINGS****

 _Explicit scenes of death and rape in this chapter. If you do not wish to read this kind of stories you have the choice to not read them. Thank you. Be warned, again, in this chapter things will get a little intense._

* * *

 _ **Chapter 11**_

Stolen

* * *

The night before Sarah and Lai were going to head to his village Sarah just couldn't seem to get any sleep. She figured it might have been around three am because of how dark it still was. She never knew the actual time there, only paid attention to how the villagers behaved at certain hours since they knew their own clocks. They knew their schedule when to eat, when to take a break, when getting up and take rest on a hot day. But, it was common sense that everyone was asleep at this hour of the night. She got up from her floor mat and just needed to take a stroll and try to go back to sleep. Try to wear her body out to want to go to sleep.

She walked over to a red bridge which was not too far from the LifeSpring, that had the Torii-like Arch. The forest was dark but serene with glowing little insects dodging around each other. She then thought those might actually be the fearies instead coming out at night when no one was awake to see them at these hours, so they didn't have fear of being caught. It made sense.

The moon was shining down upon the pools creating the deepest creatures bioluminescent. In which it all reflected back onto her face as blue light neon waves echoed shadows onto her features. Everything was so quiet and peaceful around her that it should have helped and made her fall asleep to the sounds of the cool waters, but she was still wide awake and her ears wide open not really listening to anything specific, and her mind spaced out not really thinking about anything.

"Well, well, those wings become you!"

She jumped and looked around her. No one was there. The water still flowed, but nothing was out of place. The voice was deep but also rich with an almost familiar accent. Could she have just heard things? She waited, but still, nothing moved or made any other sound while she was alert. She thought then maybe it would just be best to go back and just try to fall back asleep. She listened again quietly to see if anything would show one last time. Her eyes darted around looking at bridges, open doors, or even the waters, however, still nothing. But, the moment she started to slowly turn back around to walk back to her hut direction she rams right into someone. "Ouff," was the sound Sarah made hitting his chest.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to…"

But, she didn't quite finish what she was going to say because the moment she looked up she saw his unearthly smooth face that just couldn't be real. She could not stop staring at him. His slim tall muscular figure focused right back at her. Dark raven hairs almost falling over his eyes which sparkled pools of greens and blues, and at times shimmered differently giving different colored eyes at once. What was completely off about his eyes was that there were no pupils. Or none she could see clearly because it was so milky like a blind person's eyes. As her eyes followed upwards more she noticed those dark tannish red swirling horns that curved backwards. They rise above his head then curl back down almost touching his ears. And, his ears….They had such sharp points to them like dark elves. Each held golden cuffs on the tip under folds.

They were still just standing there after awhile. He was watching her as well and seems to slowly smirk the longer she could not pull away. He followed her eyes that seemed to want to look everywhere on his body. That pleased him very much.

"Who are you?" She finally asked in a daze.

"A demon," He simply supplied.

"A demon?" That seemed to have snapped her out of it.

"Exactly what I said," seemingly a little bored by that repeat.

"What kind of a demon?"

She may have thought a different kind of Warmblood, but she had not seen his type before yet he feels so familiar to her and again in a different way she just could not quite explain.

"Yours!" He smirked knowing his effect on her with his unanswered answer of how.

Well, that still did the trick and confused her greatly.

"Wait, what? Mine? But why? What do you mean?" Almost sounding a little angry.

"Do you need to repeat everything I say? I'm just that, I am _Your_ demon." Now he was getting annoyed with this game already but his eyes were still focused intensely on her.

"I thought you were bright enough to figure this out by now."

"I just don't understand. What kind of a demon are you?"

"Yours!"

"No," she takes a deep intake and gives it some thought, "are you a specific demon?"

"Yours!" She balls up her fists.

"Are you a certain breed?"

She was now trying to tactically pull answers by changing up the questions at a faster pace. A tactic like 20 questions to finally get the true answer.

He looks at her annoyed catching on to what she was doing already. With his eyebrow raised, he expressed what was on his mind but did not say anything.

"Ok. Like, are you one of the seven sins kind of demon or something like Mephistopheles?"

"They wish!" He rolled his eyes as he tilting head.

"They exist?" She said surprisingly and interested.

"Of course they do," he slowly walked closer to her purring when he saw the opportunity. "But they are not rooted to anyone in particular. They are whores." He explained very little knowing very well that was not going to satisfy her appetite.

"So there are demons in this world?" She said still not noticing his advances. "guess I shouldn't be surprised. But, I still don't understand. Why are you "my" demon? This still doesn't make sense. The Manuscript never said anything about this"

"Everyone has a demon." He slowly looked at her up and down.

"Everyone?"

"Of course."

"So you are saying you are my personal demon? But, for what?"

"Yes." Purring even deeper lowering his head.

As he said it she finally noticed that he was very much near her and reaching out touching her hair. Her eyes showed she was beginning to panic inside. She could not move away because she was already up against the rails and his other arm was blocking her other path. He somehow trapped her without her noticing it until now. Her heart was beating so quickly. What was going on here? Where was a Roo when she needed them?

"But, why _are_ you "my" demon? Are you anyone else's too?"

"No" he seemed to be offended and angered by that.

"How? This doesn't make sense."

"This is a land where anything is possible, is it not?"

No matter the ups and downs of his moods in this short conversation his hands seemed to remain the same; tenderly caressing every thread of hair between his fingers.

After gripping on the rail she automatically puts up a hand to his chest to push him away. There she could feel his muscular front. He seemed relaxed, but he was all solid.

"You are playing games with me too much."

"Oh my dear, not enough. Not quietly nearly enough." He leans in even more. "Knowing you, I can play for the rest of your life." His eyes seemed to have glowed brighter for just a second as he thought of the many different playgrounds he had in mind.

"Great," saying quietly sarcastically after noticing that quick glow and tried to push him even more away. "Just what I needed. A demon harassing me when I already have enough on my plate at the moment."

"Hmm," he seemed to purr around her ear and almost gnawing on it but just gently grazing it which made her jump. She tried pushing him away after that surprise, but his body didn't seem to move at all.

"Why take the appetizers when you can have dessert?"

"What? Get off me!" She tried pushing him again, but he somehow snaked his way behind her back and pulled her into him.

"You are mine!" Almost licking her ear saying it.

Wherever he touched her red marks like bright lava trailed from his tips and disappeared as quickly as they appeared on her body. Shivers ran down her spine. Just as he pressed her closer to his lower abdomen she felt pressure into her lower region as well. Just as she realized this she pushed with all her might and as she was breaking away she bolted right up from her mat. She was at her hut again. Her body was shaking so much looking around her almost not recognizing where she was for a moment. Did she really not go anywhere? It was still night, but….her body was shaking so much, and her heart was racing so quickly. Her hand automatically went to her chest grabbing it like it was having a heart attack. She really needed to get sleep now and calm down. She didn't feel like going out and chancing it to only have it repeated or worse...him trying different tactics.

She lays back down and puts her hand on her forehead, "Was that really just a dream?"

(8)

Sarah woke up extra early that morning. In fact, she didn't get much sleep, but just laid down with her eyes closed, and never really went back to bed. She decided to go to the Training grounds and maybe practice some more with her wings, but thought maybe practice breathing instead to calm down would be better. She got a running start to the edge of the docks, pushed off and then glided her way down across bridges to the spot. It was nice she got a hut close to the Training grounds. She had a little peace and quiet from the busy villagers in the morning, but still close enough to be within safe range for protection.

Some of the early risers watched in amazement as she passed them by.

She didn't feel like eating breakfast so she just went right into clearing her mind. She could have gone to her spot by the waterfall, but today she felt like open space that was close by was best.

She began her opening stance with a slow Tai Chi breathing. Inhaling and exhaling when needed while listening to her music. For awhile she practiced alone in silence and did not mind it because her mind was still running on that dream last night trying to breaking things down.

Was there meaning to it?

From the top levels, a Roo was about to walk around the corner for his morning supper but had been stopped by the soundless noise of movement. He followed his ears finally noticing Sarah's contemplative ways right away. One moment she was paused in the air with her foot out, then she twirls around with a high kick. As she lands she just stays there for several moments again as if waiting for something. He decided to hop his way down to intervene.

"Is everything alright?" Chi said as he was jumped into the ring.

She jumped at the suddenness from the corner of her eyes when she didn't hear him from the loud music. She pulled out her headphones and looked over. After realizing who it was she then went back into her stance with such force but didn't put the headphones back on.

"Yeah…" She thought for a moment. "Just...wondering if everyone had a demon here."

"We all have demons." He watched her.

"Physical ones?" She didn't turn to look. Still trying to concentrate as her hands and legs slowly moved into 'snake creep through grass' gestures.

"Hmm, yes and no. Depending which one you are talking about."

"I don't mean the philosophical ones." She thought again about it getting lower to the ground. "Or the bullying type. More like the actual demons. The mythical ones from stories."

She begins to rise up again slowly.

"Mythical demons?" He says as he folds his arms in front.

"Yes, like with horns, evil, mind manipulators kind of thing."

"Hmm…" This time he seemed to think about it. "No. No, those are legends from long ago like the painting you found with Yun. There has not been a sighting of any Demons for many decades."

She looks over her shoulder, "but you are still saying that they were here at one point?" she turned her head back as she thrusted forward and forced motion upwards.

"Yeah, that is correct."

She was silent for a while again slowly moving her arms in shapes of a ying-yang symbol now, but they held such tension instead of relaxed flow movements.

Chi observed her carefully. What ever was on her mind about these demons subject wasn't helping her energy control flow.

"You seem to be fueled with fire."

"What?" as she said in mid-press sit back posture still not looking.

"Your energy. Your moves are not helping are they?"

She hesitated to answer.

"I am trying."

"That is because you need to burn that fire correctly in order to cool down."

She stopped. Dropped her arms, stood up straight and faced Chi.

"Alright," she exhaled, and waved her hand at Chi to say 'show her.'

Walking over to Sarah he positioned himself in a Choy Lee Fut 'Horse' stance posture, to begin with. She looked at him up and down to analyze and reflected his posture. Step by step he showed her the moves, and she noticed the force she was allowed to release; not realizing she was holding so much tension. Soon they were moving the steps even faster, and she was catching on quite fast as well. The moves felt natural. Her wings did not seem to bother her. They were far from her mind even if they did open. Chi and Sarah seemed to be practicing for hours straight and neither seemed to be slowing down.

The other Roos seemed to have gathered around at different corners watching and not wanting to break their concentration. They quietly observed the two and seeing how much Sarah catch on. Moving in such fire learning for the first time, and yet it was almost as if she studied Martial Arts all her life like the rest of the Roo's. They did not using any elements, but the power and will of their own bodies. Each others strength was great and matching each other. Sarah with her burning tension and Chi with his fluid force that was second nature. They were almost equally matched, but Sarah was still running on a chaotic mind and it was only time before Chi found an opening for her to falter.

Even Longwei in the distance in mid-chore watched as well. He was memorized by her once more. Such fire seemed to be illuminated about her. Being a Sea Dragon he seemed to have noticed something different, as well, about Sarah. Her eyes.

Her eyes…

had slightly…

changed.

(8)

As the time ticked on by a couple of children decided to run off back to their playground that Chi and Sarah safely built for them. They were full of energy early in the day. The children didn't have many chores to do that day, so some smaller ones and older siblings watched over them as they played. After a while running, laughing, and jumping off of the fun steps in the area, one of the older children noticed the stillness of the forest. There was this unnatural quiet stillness. Even the surrounding animals were silent. Others then began to notice too. The children's faces were confused and a little circumspection. One older child tried to listen carefully surrounding them, but there did not seem like anything was out of place. He could not quite explain it, but it just didn't feel right. After while it seemed like it was just a false alarm.

Then bushes rattled in front of him. The boy that was already pre-cautious stepped closer. His heart beats raced. It continued to rattle more from the brushes. He gulped down his fear and hoped his virtue was protecting him. Just as he was getting closer it stopped moving and things were quiet again for the moment. Nothing happened and the boy did not want to go any further.

Until, they heard a villager screaming in the distance from the opposite end. The boy turned to see where it was coming from and was about to see the situation himself until a couple of the other children near him screamed too. He turned back around to see several dark hideous shapes emerging from the brushes. All the children began screaming and cowering together trying to get away from it as soon as possible. Many of the children were too afraid to run away in time and others just tripped scratching their knees to hurt to move anymore.

(8)

Chi was already introducing weapons into the mix now. He was teaching fast and they were moving fast.

"Don't be so tense. Relax!" Chi instructed.

She took in a deep breath and slowly released it. She has been trying. Her mind had been slowly moving away from her personal issues on her mind. Chi was still helping Sarah practice his martial arts style. The Roo's were still around as well, watching patiently from the outside lines, quietly, and not making a sound for any distractions. Just when Chi was about to make his move he was stopped in mid motion. The first scream was heard from one side of the village by all Roo's as their ears twitched. Yun, Lai, and Yee's attention were hyped first, seeing as their ears turned into the direction it came from they took off without saying anything more. Tsun and Chi followed behind jumping into that direction after them as well. Sarah waited to see where they were going to run after them and follow with a few other Humans. But, then the second scream was heard. She stopped midway up the stairs. She tried to listen carefully for its direction. This time it was in the direction of the playground and a much more higher-pitched scratch that sounded like…

"The Children!"

Then Sarah turned around and ran in the opposite direction of the stairs. A few others did so as well running with Sarah. She knew exactly where she was going and could run the corners blindfolded the speed she was going. However, she felt like she was going fast enough. Something didn't feel right to her. Almost like instinct her wings opened up, pumped out, and lifted her off the ground right away. She was beating faster than she thought she could ever go flying right over to the children with such force. She got there before anyone else.

What she saw made her heart skip a beat. It was the Rats again, and they were after the children once again. She then screwdrivered downward towards one of them and pushed several of them at once off of one of the children. Landing roughly she then grabbed the strongest stick she found in short time and ran to another Rat. She tried fighting as many as she could trying to save the children. Swinging left and right with such force all the fire came back from this morning.

However, in a distance Keitto, a little girl she got to adore was roughly being bitten on the shoulder, swinging her around like a ragdoll as a wild animal would, and half trying to drag her away. Just as she was slashing at an angle and swinging around Sarah's eyes caught the sight of Keitto and her rage flared. She pushed off the ground with her wings and feet like a rocket. She was pointing the stick right at the Rat like a rapier in a thrust movement heading straight at it. Just as she got closer she swings the stick around and thwacked it with such a powerful blow to the face you could hear crunches from the jaw. It let go of the child with no effort, but the deed was already done. She took the stick like a baseball bat and swung low. It went flying back into the forest and out of her sight. Most of the other Rats were being scared off with by other villagers after Sarah had knocked some deep pain into them, so Sarah's focus was all on the one she just saved.

She dropped the thick stick from her shaking hands and then dropped to her knees. She slowly and carefully held her in her arms.

(Sarah's iPod: Nadama & Shastro - Moondrops)

Keitto, was slowly slipping away. She was badly bruised all over, mixed with dirt, and the bleeding hadn't stopped. It was such a wide wound she didn't think applying pressure would help either. The situation was out of her control with no medical supplies in this world and she only did what she could, holding carefully onto her body. Keitto's body was covered in her own dripping blood from her mouth and shoulder. The shoulder shown torn up muscles where the Rat's teeth ripped right into her flesh and bone. It puncture her lungs and heart making her insides bleed into each other. She was suffering. Keitto was trying to breathe but was struggling for even the slightest of air. The look on her face was in complete confusion and pain. Sarah tries to keep the child calm and her own self. She tried humming and rocking back and forth like a mother would to a child going to bed, but things were already too late for Keitto. Sarah's hand tried desperately to closing the wound, but there was no way she could stop the bleeding. Sarah couldn't stop crying as the child suffered in her arms. Tears flowed uncontrollably. Soon she noticed other parts on the child began to morph near the open wound. It seemed like rat furs and hideous arm parts popping out causing, even more, pain. However, it was an unsuccessful morph as she died with her last breathe. Her body was already badly damaged and the pain was too great for a little child to hold onto life she goes limp. Sarah watches Keitto in silence.

The Roo's were also unsuccessful on the other side of rescuing a few of the villagers. There were more being taken than usual since last time and at different sights like a tactical diversion. So, a few more children and adults had gotten taken by the Rats and the Roo's could not chase after them when there weren't any traces this time. Their scents or trails all disappeared. Very subtle things were changing about the Rats too. Sarah was not focused on that at the moment, though.

More tears begin to silently fall as she began pulling Keitto's body closer to her own holding tightly and wishing with all her might that she could have changed things so this would have never happened. Yee and Lai still tried to look around on the other side of the village for anything, and Yun and Chi jumped over to the opposite side of the village after hearing they had came over there too. When they arrived they saw Longwei looking down at the ground standing just enough away from Sarah and she was sitting on the floor with someone in her arms. When Yun and Chi got closer to see what was going on their ears flopped down and their eyes looked shocked in horror. Even though her tears have stopped now her eyes were red, swollen, and had this far away look in them while still looking down at the lifeless bloodied body. Sarah wanted to go kick the locked up Rat they still had for research, but she knew it was not going to do anything to help the situation. Her emotions were so enraged, numb, deeply cut, and so badly hurt she really needed to get out before she regretted doing something. She slowly arose from the ground picking up Keitto's body so gently as if it was going to break. With her wings almost spreading out, as she was getting up, the villagers could envision her looking like an Angelic bloodborn taking an innocents soul to rest. She turned to Yun and Chi with an unreadable expression and did not say another word as she passed them by. She walks off one foot after the other to the Center of Master Chung's LifeSpring. Everyone that saw them did not say a word either. Some bowed their heads, others turned to cry, and still no one stopped her.

(Sarah's iPod: Deuter - Illumination of the Heart)

When she finally got to the LifeSpring's clearwater shores she began walking into the waters while still holding onto Keitto. The galaxy seemed to be reflexing on the LifeSpring surfaces and depths. It had gotten dark fast in the skies and made it easier to see all the glowing life underneath moving at such a calm pace. It gave off a very beautiful and alien like life form that reminded Sarah of the 'Abyss' movie scene near the end. When she was far enough into the deep waters and able to float she watched Keitto and her little dress ripple gently in the waters. She whipped away the blood that was staining the child's face with the zubrium water and it sparkled over her like magic. When she was clean enough she looked up at everyone around her watching everything in silence. Some were on the bridges, others standing on the deck's edges, and all was in agreement with what she was doing. There was nothing else they could do anyway. She looked back down at the child's face one last time and then gently pushed the body down into the waters to slowly sink away. As Keitto sunk downward her little dress slowly danced in the waters. The underwater lights gave off of little glow to her figure and almost seemed like she was back to being her old little self that was full of life and innocences and not been torn to death. She looked at peace once more. Soon the dark depths was engulfing around her to the bottom slowly.

"I will miss you little one," Sarah whispered as she continued to float in the waters by her wings.

When her body reached the darkest part of the waters and could not be seen any longer Sarah turned back to the shores to get out. Glitter stuck to her as well and trailed after her getting out. It was beautiful and so very heartbreaking.

(Sarah's iPod: Dawn - Tomas Walker)

Sarah feels lost inside and alone. She walked back into the forest to be alone because she does not want to cause a scene. She didn't care about the Rats as much with her only for the safety of others. The pain inside was so great to bare she needed to find a place to just let it all out. Hearing nothing but the forest surroundings and away from the village she begins to let it

 **All**

Out

and cries until her eyes were swollen. Her chest burned so much and her body wanted to give away after shaking immensely.

"Why," she says in such raspy pain. "Why did she have to lose her life? Why did I have to hold her?"

Heavier tears began to fall.

"I don't want this life anymore," she whispered. "I Don't Want This Life Anymore," she screams to the sky. "I was ok with my stupid boring life. No one that I cared so much was dying in my arms."

Then her body loses its energy and flops to the ground landing on her knees, and her arms hang to the side like limp useless parts.

"I don't want this pain. I have no one to lean on of this burden."

She covers her face with her hands to hide from the world. Just moments go by and she is ready to give up on everything.

"You do have someone to lean on."

Caught off guard Sarah peeked up from the once blood stained hands. The voice that spoke stood right in front of her. Eyes so glazed over she almost didn't see who it was. It was the distinct colors worn that helped her knew who she was talking with.

"You are never alone."

Tears continue to slowly fall down her face. "What are you doing here?"

He sighed before he answered. "The Roo's were….I. was. Worried."

She looked down again. "I didn't mean to worry anyone, I just needed some air, but how did you know where I was?" sounding slightly upset.

"I…saw you leave in a state that was concerning and followed you."

"Oh, so now every time I leave the village for some personal time I will be followed? Is that how it's going to be? "

She forgets the dangers around her when she is angry or just didn't care, neither which were not good. Still teary eyed, but now feels a bit more upset and gets up from the ground to stand and ready to dispute her mind.

She looks up. "So I guess I will never be able to get some peace and quiet around here? You know I thought you Roo's would have been more respectful of one's privacy! But noooo you had to…."

Before she could utter another word she was grabbed by the shoulder sides and was kissed. And holding the kiss there for a little bit. Sarah was so much in shock all her thought process was abrupted. Yun's strong hands gently held her head in place. After a while, he pulled back from the kiss, but still held her sides with care. He looked down at her reaction. His ears then folded down and backward as he had this look of concern now reflecting on what he did and how she was reacting to it.

"Sarah?"

His voice brought back some of her consciousness and focus a little on the event at hand.

"Yun…" her voice was a whisper.

For a few moments, neither said anything, but continued to look at each other until Sarah moved first. And, this time Yun was surprised. His own reaction was of surprise, shown by his ears as they went up so quickly, and then slowly started to relax. She was kissing him back, but tears still were being released.

Yun had to pull away even though this felt very pleasing. He knew it was the worst timing to try that but didn't know how to shake her out of the blackness he saw she was falling into. He was beginning to see it in her eyes. Her pure light blue was turning darker. He needed to pull her back.

"Sarah…"

She had her eyes closed, almost like she was trying not to look at Yun. She shakes her head and bites her lower lip as if answering an unspoken question.

"I didn't know whether to slap you or…" she finally spoke but mostly to herself.

"I know I couldn't save her, but I wish I had the power to have. To have stopped it all." she softly spoke.

He placed one soft paw to her cheeks try to whip away from tears. "It's not your fault, none of that was," watching her carefully.

"I know, but my heart aches wishing I could. And..."

She opens her eyes, and he looks deep into them and sees all the pain. He reached down with both hands to wipe the trailing tears away from her face. She closed her eyes once more, leaning her face into his gentle paws and holding one with her own hands to keep it there.

(Sarah's iPod: Illumination - The Blue Cliff Ensemble)

"This is too weird. Why did I have to fall in love with you?"

Then his ears went straight flat, and he froze in place for just a second.

"You have? Sarah?"

She tries to hide her blushing face by turning downwards farther into his hands.

"The moment I came here you had always been there, have been the most helpful here, and the most wonderful person in my lifetime really. I didn't want to say anything because I was afraid it would not…"

"Sarah, the moment I saved you I knew I wanted to know more about you. Not as a newcomer, but something about you was pulling me towards you."

He tries tilting her head back up touching her chin gently.

"The more I got to know you the more I knew why." He looks deeply at her.

"Sarah, there is nothing more I want to do then to show you my affections, but I never want anyone to feel as if they are being forced into one. When I asked you to stay I meant it. But, I wanted you to make your own choice."

"Yun, I. Have fallin' in love with you."

She grabs his face gently and looks deeply into his eyes to let him know how serious she was.

"The only thing I fear is if I am no longer needed in Tao and not allowed to stay."

"Sarah, Tao welcomes anyone if they wish it."

(Sarah' iPod: Tao - Ron Allen)

They slowly touch each others faces exploring the corners and curves of the neck, and shoulders. They just smiled at each other a little, and once in awhile have a brief moment of a laughter. Was this truly happening? God, please let this part not be a dream. Her heart flutters deeply and wondered if Yun's was doing the same. This is all so weird. Stories like this do not happen in her world or even thought possible to happen. He isn't' human, but that didn't seem to matter here. Could she leave Yun behind or could she actually stay? Too many emotions were running around at this moment still. She needed to calm down before she was going to regret something. Big time. It was all happening so fast all at once.

(Sarah's iPod: Brian Crain piano massage - Northern Sky)

She bites her lower lip again and stepped back a little, "Yun, we are leaving tomorrow night."

"I know."

"I have to get going. We need new information against these Rats more than ever. I don't think I can see another child die."

He did not debate, just nodded his head, lightly touched her face one more time. She closed her eyes for a moment touching his soft paw as well, and then they walked back hand in hand with Yun in the lead to Sarah's hut to rest.

(Sarah's iPod: Gary Stroutsos, Will Clipman, & William Eaton - Xiao Messenger at Midnight )

Just a few trees away by a thick trunk. Longwei was leaning against its dark surface. His head looking in defeat up at the sky. He heard everything. His red eyes moving back and forth, and then he leaned forward with a more serious look and got off the tree. His head tilting a little to the side as his eyes began to move quicker. He needed a new plan. He was not giving up. And then he was off again back into the LifeSprings village without anyone noticing he was gone.

(8)

Sarah changed in her attire and slept soundlessly on her mat.

Passed out cold because of so many emotions that exhausted her. She didn't have any issues falling asleep that night.

The village was quiet, and not many were up at this hour but a few of the Roo's, Warmbloods and the strongest villagers took rotated duties watching over everyone. The Roo's and Warmbloods around the village were so stiff and cautious they almost seemed like Gargoyles guarding their territory and the humans like renaissance knights with their weapons and torches ready.

(Sarah's iPod: Nine Inch Nails - The Mark HandMade)

Without a sound, a pale figure emerges from the shadows within Sarah's hut. His long light blue hair flowed loosely almost covering his face looking down at the sleeping maiden. His salacious red eyes shimmered as they were inspecting her form. Her wings effortlessly moved ever so slightly with every rise and fall of her breathing giving life of flawlessness. He was mesmerized by them and by her. He was the sea and she was the air. With such stillness, crouching from his knees he knelt down to her wings and reached out his arm just above the white fluff. His complex skin seemed darker compared to her bright white wings even with some slight gold tips in them. The temptation within him increased the longer he waited. He then stretched out both arms and transformed his body halfway. His broad, but thin, shoulders rippled aqua colored scales all the way down to his hands. It would have appeared transforming halfway increased his muscle mass all over. From shoulders, arms, chest, and even legs. He became a well shaped physical structure. The underbelly of the arms was similar to chickens legs and came out to sharp nail claws. His kimono at the top was loosened. While still remaining eyes contact on her he gracefully laid down next to her wings, spooning with feathers between.

Seeing just a little bit of her shoulder he wanted to gently glide his claws over her bare nubile flesh to make her shiver, but he turned his attention back to her wings. Looking them up and down he raised his hand again and then tenderly feeling for certain spots. She stirred just a little passing over a few, and he was craving for more for she did not awake yet. The moment he found the spot she jolted like a quick seizure, but still did not awake. His sharp mouth curled like a Cheshire cat, and he began his playful pawing with her wings in that particular spot again. Her breathing became faster, and so she still did not wake. His other hand then snakes its way to the top of the wings and begins softly stroking and playing with her feathers like one would with a lover's hair. Her breathing became even heavier and quicker.

Finally, Sarah's eyes began to open groggily. Her body was sending shivers down her spine that forced her awake, but as she was becoming more aware of her surroundings she leisurely was trying to figure out what was happening to cause her to wake. However, she was finding it difficult to functionally move properly. Her arm that was not pinned to her body twitched and was stiff in place, and yet still she could not command it to move in the direction she wanted it to. She then noticed most of the waves causing her paralyzing like state was vibrating from her wings. She tried turning over or at least turn her head and look behind her to see what was going on. Was she going to need to call for help? Was something happening to her she couldn't explain? However, seeing as she could only turn her head, just enough, she saw Longwei moving his claws touching her wings up and down.

"What are you…? What's going on?" She stuttered.

Why was he disturbing her wings leaving her to be immobile? He seemed to know what he was doing and only increased his motions the moment he saw her awake and acknowledging what he was doing. It excited him greatly seeing she could not stop it.

"Loo…...we...i," she tried to say, but the waves were making it harder to form words. "Pleee..umm...sse...sst...sst...aaah," she tried speaking again before a small shock ran through her body. "Aaah...Sst...stooo...p"

And, yet he said nothing and continued with his motions. Even though his attention was all on her, every word ran on deaf ears. His interest was only on her reactions to his touches. The more shocks that ran down her spine the more it seemed to excite him. Soon his claws were rubbing all up and down her wings deeply and soon touching the area where the wings connected to her back. The closer he got to the core of the wings the greater the feeling that throbbed all over her.

The moment he hit the sweet spot her body began to heat up at a fast rate. Her breathing became even faster, and in shorter intakes of air as her body began to convulse. The longer this went on the Sea Serpents eyes became a much brighter bloody red watching everything.

"Sst...sss….," she tried to say but could not quite finish her words as the shakes increased violently.

Just as she thought she was going to go crazy after so much build up she had then gotten her ear playfully licked by his serpent tongue which then sent her in uncontrollable explosive shocks that ran all up and down her body. Just as she thought she was about to blackout suddenly an uproar was heard from Sarah's doorway. The Sea Serpent was then yanked from Sarah's powerless body. Her body was drained of any energy and could not turn to see her rescuer. She could barely open her eyes too to see who was around her, let alone focus on hearing them.

"Get off her! Monster." Which almost sounded like Chi.

"What are you doing?" Sounded more like Yun, but deeper.

"We would have finished the connection if you haven't interrupted," as Longwei said with such frustrated energy that didn't get released.

He tried pulling away from locked arms, but they only seemed to hold him down tighter the more he struggled.

"Did you even ask for her constant?"

Not a sound but glares furiously.

"How chivalrous of you!" Was said with such anger.

The Sea Serpent did not say anything, but only continued to watch her and be fueled with dissatisfaction as Sarah remained on the floor while 'want' was still burning in his eyes. He was being taken farther away from her by strong arms. They did not get to finish the connection of becoming one, was what his erratic mind was thinking about. His emotions were being starved and he wanted more. Yun saw that lust drooling in his eyes.

"Put him up in the tall catcher's cage near the Rat."

"You know what she is Yun. Her energy grows stronger. I know you can sense it too." With such bright burning eyes, he tries to fight back desperately at the Roo's holding him as he spoke directly to Yun. "I am just surprised you've lasted this long being so close to her."

He glares at the Sea Serpent with so much anger out of disgust. He wasn't thinking straight and only seemed to think of her as an object for one's own power.

"Her mythical scent is just too intoxicating." Sounding more like a hungry wolf.

Yun steps forward blocking the Serpents view. "You stay away from her."

"She is a mythical Beast just like me, Yun, and I will make her my bride complete." He grins maliciously.

"Not when I'm around."

"We will see. You won't be able to stop it, Yun." He yells as they take him away.

Sarah was still breathless and uncontrollably shaking on the floor barely conscious. As Yun turned to look at Sarah's condition. He could see a small glow begin to fade from her skin and wings. He was deeply concerned about her well-being. He knelt down slowly and was about to gently sooth her shoulder, but he seemed to stop just an inch above her skin. Held it there for a few seconds which seemed like forever, his heart was raising, and then pulled away instead.

"If you can get up, Sarah, you will be staying with Tsun for the night."

She barely could open her eyes or make any kind of response that she heard it. Then she was still getting up slowly the best she could still shaking. Tsun ran over and was then right by her side helping her up gently as Yun stepped aside. But, the moment Sarah was about to stand on her own, even with Tsun by her side, she falls down without warning and blacks out. Yun was watching her carefully and ended up saving Sarah again before she hit the ground. Tsun had also reached out to save Sarah.

Tsun looked up at Yun, "Yun, take her." Her eyes spoke all the words she needed to really say to him.

He nodded his head. Carefully he cradled Sarah into his arms. Her wings limp and hanging. Her head supported by his shoulders, one arm holding her back, and the other on the backside of the knees. Tsun lead the way to her place ever so checking behind her making sure they were there and still ok. Yun had this deep sadness in his eyes and Tsun saw it all.

After a few more bridges they finally get to Tsun's hut. As Yun lays her down Tsun had already grabbed the extra blankets and head support for Sarah. She tucked her in making sure she was fully supported. Before Yun began leaving Tsun grabbed his shoulder and looks at him with deep concern.

Yun knew there is something else that was going very wrong. He was putting some pieces together, but he still didn't have all the information to make it conclusion yet.

"I know you can feel it too. We need to find more about the Rat's location soon. It may be what is causing this disturbing feeling all around."

"I know."

"It would seem this energy may be the cause of Sarah's physical form instead of a trial as you might have thought earlier, but that is only a theory."

"I believe you are right."

He looked back down at Sarah for one more time that night and then left without saying another word. It was very possible what Tsun said. Usually, a change happened with the entire body and not partial. Ryan and Mudlap were examples of that looking just like a Warmblood.

Tsun seemed very worried, and they still could not read the Manuscript to help either. She sat next to Sarah on her knees and brushed her hair gently away from her face as she rested. Her shacks seemed to have calmed down, however, Tsun knew better. The feelings were going to remain when she awoke.

The memory.

It's slow effects. She had seen it before.

She wished she could help ease those feelings of trauma. The timing couldn't be any more perfect for Sarah to get away from Master Chung's LifeSpring for awhile and away from Longwei. He tried bonding to her that was very unhealthy and without consent. He was getting too dangerous to be around her and needed distances between them and hoping that will clear his mind. Sarah was his drug and he needed to be detoxed.

(8)

Yun went to go check back up with Sarah that morning. He saw she was still passed out. He felt guilty he wasn't there to protect her in time. He would have never thought someone from the inside would be the cause of a bad situation.

He thought over what the Sea Serpent had said last night and he was partially right. He did notice this arara. This glow around Sarah lately. It was very much intoxicating. It was so attracting sometimes, even when back at his LifeSpring, it was hard to be around her and keep himself under control at times.

Because he knew about this situation he could not put faith in many hands with being around her. He knew he could at least fight this urge, but he didn't know how others could restrain themselves. The rest of the Warriors did not seem to affected by her either. So, as she slept he did his best to watch over her until she awoke. However, the Sea Serpent was wrong about a couple of things. She wasn't a mythical "Beast" like Longwei. She was something more. A Legendary Blood. Master Chung had told a story about them. It was connected with the image they found in the cave.

Not long after the sun rises she then awoke alone and within Tsun's sleeping quarters. It was very elegant and warming. She was such a nurturing soul it reflected in everything she had in her little place. And, yet that morning for her she felt so numb. She sat up looking around a little but ended up pulling her legs to her chest and bowing her head down.

More Rat attacks.

Keitto was gone.

Yun actually confessed to Sarah and Longwei was obsessed over her.

Her mood was neither happy nor sad, and very expressionless. She almost felt a little empty inside. She guessed it was due to pouring out so many emotions yesterday. She really did need this next travel then. Breathing in the fresh air, getting away from the chaos, and hopefully get some more information.

(8)

Yun was looking over the training grounds in silence.

"Yun," Tsun voice slowly walked up from behind him. "Is something bothering you?"

For awhile he just looks out and then he turns to face Tsun.

"I asked Sarah to stay and then I told her how I felt about her."

She was silent for a little being surprised.

"How did she respond?"

"She said she needed time to think about it, but she had also shared feelings."

"She is very wise not to jump so quickly. She is very vulnerable right now, Yun. Why did you ask such a vast question, and asking so much from her?"

"I know. And I had thought about it before I asked her."

"Maybe this separation will be good for the both of you to think these thoughts and feelings over."

"Yes, I do believe you are right. We need to keep clear mind of our tasks first."

"Yun, I know that you have some feelings for her, but I also want to make sure you are making the right decision for her and yourself."

"Thank you, Tsun."

"You know I am here for you."

She puts her hand over his shoulder softly. Tsun was a very loyal friend, and Yun is very grateful for her then and now. She was there for him even when he left the group for awhile.

"For the moment you are the only one to relate what I am going through."

"Yes." She sighed.

She looked out as well. Took in a deep breath.

"That was such a long time ago. I haven't forgotten him either,"

"Ming, wasn't it?"

"Yes." They were quiet for awhile. "He had completed his metamorphosis here. It was time he needed to grow in his own world."

Yun nodded in agreement.

"We all must go through our own paths."

A small breeze cooled the morning air. Tsun and Yun silently welcomed it all.

"So, for now, what are we going to do? The Rat in the cage isn't causing much of a problem, but Longwei is too intelligent and cunning to be left alone."

"You are right. We need to find a way so he does can not escape. He is far too dangerous to be under regular supervision."

For awhile Yun and Tsun exchanged thoughts of the situation.

What was going on in their world?

Was it a new threat from Sarah's world like Komodo, or was the problem birthed here creating monsters?

Sarah was then slowly approaching them from around and down a hallway nearby. She simply followed the familiar voices to where they were. She had put on the clothes that Tsun supplied to her. The outfit was similar to the one she started on the journey with Yun, but only slight color differences and trims.

"How are you feeling?" Tsun asked

"I'm ok," as she got closer, but her focus wasn't looking up.

She heard Tsun, but she was still thinking and yet not thinking too much. It was like thinking of standing in a milky white space and just a blue sky with no clouds, however, there was nothing standing in that place but herself. It was a look of emptiness and deep thought all at once.

"Lai and Chi are getting everything ready and soon you will be traveling to Lai's village," Yun informed.

However, the moment she got close enough to them and just slightly looking up, Tsun reached out her hand to Sarah with unsettling and shocking behavior.

"Sarah?"

But, she couldn't quite ask her what she wanted to say. Her Roo eyes just looked at Sarah with deep concern. Sarah was very confused watching Tsun. She then looked at Yun and he was also perplexed. Sarah then thought she changed again, and it was visible on her face this time. She started to get worried and tried to find something that was reflective nearby. Nothing was, and then she remembered her iPod had a camera. She barely used the camera part so it was not the first thing she thought about. Reaching for her small bag with the Runes, also still inside, she quickly pulled it out and flipped the screen over. There it was. Her eyes were discovered to have a little bit of red ring around her blue that was very noticeable. Her hair also seemed to have turned a darker shade. What was happening to her? This was all happening way too much way too fast.

"What is happening to me," she said shockingly in a low voice.

"We can try the Manuscript…"

Before Tsun could finish Sarah interrupted and looks up with such a stern look. "No. I can't be worried about this right now. We have to leave and fix this Rat issue first. I, myself, am not in any harm. That I know of. Yet. So, Lai and I will only check for the Rat information, and I will worry about the Manuscript later. If I have to I will stay in Tao for as long as I need in order to find who Master Chung was referring to after this crisis, so be it."

Both were caught off guard of how direct she was being.

"Are you sure, Sarah? That is a big responsibility to take on, especially if you don't go home for awhile." Tsun said very concernedly of her well being.

"I would rather save lives first, and worry about Chung's replacement later. Because the Manuscript is being cryptic so much it is making it much more difficult than it should be to figure things out." She looked at both of them.

"Well, Sarah, let us then meet up with Lai and Chi to see if they have gotten ready."

"Chi?"

"He will be companying you as well," Yun told.

"What for, Lai is a very safe Roo."

"I understand that, but as you can tell the Rats are getting more dangerous for just the two of you. It is for your safety and for the Warriors to protect each other."

She looked too serious for such a resting face. "Alright then, I can't complain."

All three then made their way to the edge of the Green going down bridge ways. Chi and Lai were all set just standing there waiting. They had gotten some food and other supplies packed and waited on Sarah as Yun had said.

"You ready to start the journey, young fire?" Chi called out.

"Ready as I will every be."

"Chi has the Manuscript, and a few other supplies. We need to travel there as fast as possible, so I will have the honor of taking you with me." Lai had said.

That surprised Sarah.

"What about my wings? I can try to fly as you guys jump."

"Chi had come up with an idea that should save us time and so no one gets separated."

Chi then was holding up two thick leather belt like ropes. Something just clicks on Chi's face and caught his eye. He then got closer to look at Sarah when she looked at him. He too then noticed Sarah's change. Walking right up to Sarah observing her way too close for comfort.

"Sarah, I thought I was the only one messing with fire."

Sarah pushed Chi away 'acting' all offended.

"I am not. I woke up looking like this. I feel perfectly fine thanks for asking."

Lai then folds his arms, "We can not afford to jeopardize this mission."

"Lai, my appearance might have changed a little, but it has not affected my well being."

"Are you sure?"

She twirled around showing nothing was damaged and lifted her arms out like an open book.

Lai looked at her with narrowed eyes and then, "I will hold you accountable if we are put in danger."

She folders her arms now with a stern look right back at him.

"Lai, you might be a stubborn fool, but I know damn well enough you won't and you know I won't harm anyone even if I did turn into a monster."

Chi then puts his arm around Sarah's shoulders so casually.

"Sarah is not turning into a monster. Come on we have to get going." He then stands in front of Sarah's face, "Alright, arms up."

She did as she was told. The first belt was wrapped underneath her arms, over the wings, and then came back to the front. The second was just resting on her hips the same way being over the wings. Between the belts, a net-like material rested on her wings holding the center feathers down. Simple, but seemed to do the trick.

"This should hold the wings down and not open to catch much in the wind when we jump around."

Sarah tried flexing her wings a little or seeing if there was a slight chance it was going to open.

"You really are clever at making stuff aren't you?"

Chi smiled so broadly.

"When we start heading to my village you will see an even bigger invention I like to use for long distances."

"Why aren't we using that then?"

Chi leans in to whisper into her ear with a hand blocking the sound a little.

"Because he's afraid of heights." He thumbs towards Lai.

"I can still hear you, you know!" Lai grumbled out.

Soon they got ready and they were off to Lai's Emerald LifeSpring. That had awhile to travel to reach the other end of the forest Chi was explaining in between jumps.

"So why are we jumping again?" Sarah asked

"Is this not an urgent matter?" Lai responded.

"Yes but, I mean I am sure you would be able to move faster if I was flying."

"Do you know where you are going?"

"No but…"

"How good is your eyesight through trees?"

She saw where that was going and looked disappointed.

"I can't see through trees."

"So, then how else were you going to follow us?"

"Look, I am just trying to help. I know I am heavy to carry and we need to get there as soon as possible."

"Sarah, I know you mean well, but we have also thought about what is best for getting there faster for us," Lai tried reassuring her. "Once we get the the forest's edge we will be riding wild buffalo."

"Well, that sounds interesting." Sarah thought for a moment. "How far is the Emerald LifeSpring again?"

"A hundred miles."

"Oh geez."

The Roo's could not run and jump for that long. They did need help sometimes, Sarah thought. She could walk for miles, but she would pass out after running two miles straight.

She climbed on to Lai's back, and they were all over again rushing through the green. Yun watched them go and wished them safety.

As they were getting closer to a different side of the forest's edge the leaves seemed to have grown thicker like elephant ears. The way seemed to be going downhill. It really wasn't too long getting there. Half of the day almost.

When they got to the place they were looking for they came to a halt and crouched near brushes.

A few dozen large, black thick horned animals grunted in a distance. Looking like cows on steroids being so huge. Some were chewing on long, green grass while standing knee-deep in a stream near by, and others resting in the sun.

The biggest one turned their way with such sad brown eyes chewing away on his meal. His nose was big and black, and his face was flat as a frying pan. The beast looked to weigh about two tons. Munching away on his grass he did not seem to mind them, if they were actually seen. He looked very old though and tired.

"That is not a buffalo!"

"It's a water buffalo." The Lai whispered. "Your world may have other kinds."

"Hmm," she thought about that. It did seem animals here and her world did have completely different kinds of "animals."

"Wait, these are the wild buffaloes you were talking about?" she said surprisingly.

He nods.

"This is crazy and really dangerous."

"Then let us," pointing to Chi and himself, "make sure nobody gets hurt. " He smiles and pats her on the back as he slowly gets up. "Sarah, it will be ok."

They gazed on the wild beef for a while calculating their strategies.

"Chi do you think.."

Lai was beginning to say, but before he could finish talking about his strategy move, out of nowhere a much younger blood spotted them and was already charging at them. No others seemed to be bothered, though.

(Sarah's iPod: KickStart My Heart - Motley Crue)

"Run" Lai got up quickly as possible pushing Sarah out of the way.

Sarah scrambled to get out of the way further, after being pushed, as the two Roo's jumped in different directions. The big beefy animal ran right into their brushes they were just at. Any more seconds there and they would have been pancakes. Finding no one was there to run into the young bull tried stopping himself which ended up kicking a lot of dirt like a race car doing a harsh turn with its tires. The creature looked around trying to find its target.

After seeing Lai it started charging towards him snorting in rage.

"Lai, behind you," Sarah screamed from the ground.

Lai slowed down right next to a thick tree and just when it looked like he was about to get hit he leaped deftly out of the way moving to the side like a bullfighter. As the buffalo tried to come to a complete stop again to whirl around only to found Lai was waving his staff as he grinned.

The huge black beast stretched the ground and once again started charging towards Lai. Just as it was close enough he vaulted over the animal whacking its head on his way over and down landing safely. Almost doing a superhero landing, Sarah thought. But, what happened next Lai didn't predict. Lai's ears twitched the moment he saw the two tons of muscles looking at Sarah and pushing full speed her way. Lai tried running after it, but the buffalo was faster.

"Sarah, lookout," Chi yelled.

She was still on the ground after trying to get out of the way the first time it steamed its way in. Her eyes became enlarged and frozen in place seeing it head her way. She didn't have much time to react and get out of the way. Her heart pounded so loudly as her body tensed up. But, just before it got any closer to her as she put up her arms and her wings burst through the belts with such force spreading out wide open. Mystified, the buffalo tried stopping just inches away. A ploom of dust circled Sarah and the buffalo making it difficult for anyone to see if anyone survived. Chi and Lai could not see where either was until everything settled. Then they saw it. The buffalo was just standing there with his head bowed, panting hard. Giant white bird wings could be seen as the dust cleared. When completely gone Sarah was still on the ground with her arms up and still were covering her face as if still anticipating the impact to happen. When she noticed nothing was happening for awhile she peeked up through. She didn't know what she was expecting to see, but not a scene where the creature was right in front of her bowing and catching its breath.

"A very noble beast indeed," Lai said holding his bo staff in one hand.

Chi and Lai slowly approached Sarah and the Buffalo. The buffalo was not bothered anymore by them. He was calm and sitting watching Sarah. He snorts and grunts and Lai seemed to have strangely groaned back understanding everything.

"This is Trane. The old one out there that has not moved is Risbo. He is the elder male of this pack. Trane has now taken over a smaller herd to watch after. The older male had gotten too old, injured and he was looking to merge the herds. You have grown up my friend." He patted the buffalo.

"Oh! Well then. What a big responsibility he has." That seemed to make the buffalo puff up looking more bolder understanding what she said. The buffalo seemed to be talking some more and Lai replies back. Chi walks over to help Sarah up grabbing arms.

Lai translates more of the big buffalo's grunts. "He needs to take some of his herd back near the Skull LifeSpring and would be more than happy to take us most of the distance to our destination."

"Does he know what is happening?" Chi asked.

"Unfortunately no, but he says we may find more what we are looking for near Emerald LifeSpring. He had also heard these strange happenings going around, but stays away."

"So _it is_ happening other than here. Let's not waste any more time then," Chi pushed.

As buffalo's we're collecting themselves and as they were waiting for their rides Sarah asked Lai somethings to pass the time.

"By the way, Lai. What was that fighting style you were doing earlier again?"

"Shaolin." The Roo leaps into the air, pushes off of the buffalo Trane, and lashed out with both feet, knocking some leaves off a branch ten feet away. "You must be relaxed and have good balance," said Lai.

"Kind of like Tai Chi"

"In a way. Every Martial Arts Kung has similarities in some way, but focus on certain aspects."

The buffaloes were ready and they were off again. Everyone got to ride their own buffalo. Trane wanted the honor to carrying Sarah on his back.

"Aaah…"

She didn't know how to respond to that, but Lai said it was safe and just wanted to apologize about his charge in at us earlier. She guessed it was ok. She trusted Lai's judgment. Trane seemed to be a good leader of his small herd and took care of their safe travels.

They had already reached the edge of the forest where the small herd was by the meadows, so they did not need to go any farther before they started to see the landscapes changing. Through the lush golden meadows, over rocky hilled badlands, and finally reaching the desert. They were traveling quite quickly even though it seemed like slow advances to their destinations. They really didn't need to stop for anything. However, Sarah discovered Trane seemed to be strutting a little around others and couldn't stop herself from grinning too much when Chi was making fun of him silently with face expressions. Trane seemed to be peacocking in his own animal ways and it amused them all on the long hot journey.

"Last time I traveled to my village a young Newcomer by the name of Toby was on the journey. Trane here was also a part of the journey." Lai seemed to start talking about. "We had also come across the Hoggarth.."

"Oh no. Not him again." Chi said annoyingly.

Lai continued as if not interrupted "...that was passing through all the Roo's journeys. But, we have not seen him in quite some time now."

"I think I remember you told me about it. Should we be worried?"

"It depends on how he feels. When he is around it likes to create havoc in his wake whether he is hungry or just to announce he is there," Lai answered.

"Sounds like an awful creature."

Sarah did not sound surprised. She just could not think such a creature being real, so it was hard for her to imagine it. The intelligence that it knows that it was producing chaos, you could say almost evil. But, even here in Tao everyone had a purpose and wasn't totally evil. If they were was given the chance to change their ways. Sometimes angry people were only that way because they were not given a chance. Showing that one does there more people were acceptable to living together; that's why Komodo was given a chance and was prevailing at turning a new leaf living with healthier people for him. But, this Hoggarth was like a nasty family member who takes pleasure in only pleasing himself even if it hurts

"He almost tore a hole in my air balloon at one time," yelled over Chi.

"Was he trying to protect something," she tried to find a purpose to its chaos.

"No. He had no purpose of attacking. He claimed I was in his sky territory. And no one owns the sky," Chi answered.

"He relishes in disorder," Lai told.

On the way, Lai explained more about how 'order' is within his village as they were getting closer.

"Everyone has a place in the world including that bird-beak. However, he likes to strike fear to get respect. But, he is creating false respect."

For awhile they traveled in silence. Sarah dwelled on Keitto. Still fresh on her mind. Sarah did not notice that she was fidgeting in her small bag at the Runes. Touching all the surfaces as she thought. She didn't feel like crying, but instead, her heart began to pump out of anger of the memory. How could such creatures do that? They did not seem to be feeding on people. Or, if they were they brought them back to their shelter, wherever that was, to finish them off. What she didn't notice was her eyes began pulsing red within her blues. The more she thought the more the colors pulsed with her heart beats. It pushed more and more towards the center trying to engulf her blue hues.

"Sarah…." a soft whispered passed her ears.

After a delay in reaction, she looked around her. Everyone was focused on the journey before them, all quiet. Lai and Chi were not close enough to whisper either.

"Sarah…"

She heard once more. Her head was already up and looking around again, even looking at the buffalo carrying her. Nothing. Was she hearing things? Was the desert heat already getting to her?

Suddenly she felt this soft brush against her neck and almost like it was right next to her.

"Sarah," spoken with such heat directly by her ear.

She flinched and shivered from that experience. Shaking her head and moving her hands as if trying to hit an annoying fly. Chi noticed we sudden reaction.

"You alright over there?"

She didn't seem to hear him as she looked around still trying to find the source.

"Sarah?" He tried to shout more.

She then turned to face Chi with a confused annoying look on her face.

"What?"

"You alright?"

Her eyes seemed to dart around looking for something and her head slightly following the direction. "Yeah. I'm fine. I just think...I have a fly around me."

Chi watched her in concerned and then just went back to focusing on the scenery again, but still kept an eye on her.

"Alright."

What he did notice was some of the red pulsing before was fading away. It was bright enough to see at his distance, and he was beginning to think that was not supposed to happen.

The sands took most of the day to travel through and almost all night. They slept on the animals the whole time as they traveled non-stop. But, soon they reached Emerald Forest. What was suppose to be a three-day travel, only took two full days, and got there by the second night.

"It is a good thing we are not traveling to resolve the Headhunters anymore," Lai spoke.

"Headhunters? You didn't say anything about them before."

"Well, they shouldn't be a concern now."

"I hope so too. Headhunters doesn't sound like a fun title."

"It isn't, trust me," Lai said. "I believe in order. I don't like headhunters because taking people's head is very disorderly."

"I would think that's outright atrocious."

"However, my last travel here we resolved the situation and brought back peace to the neighboring villages." He reassured. "We should be seeing a beautiful harmony and order when we get there."

"I hope so, or someone else's heads will be hunted." She smirked.

Joking along Chi managed to run a soft leaf across Lai's back neck. The moment it touched fur Lai smacked Chi over the head with his staff without blinking. That made Sarah laugh a little.

After a while, the buffaloes dropped their passengers off near a stream. This was where they were going to part ways. Lai and Chi bowed and thanked their company for the ride. Sarah gave Trane a little head scratch for a thank you and a pat. But, as she was moving away Trane turned his head towards her grunting a little and licked her wings. That surprised her with such wide eyes giving shivers up and down her spine. Turning around with such a shocked look she found Trane trying to be a womanizer with a puppy dog face as best as a buffalo could pull off. She guessed he appreciated the gift for the ride exchange so she smiled and scratched him once more before heading over to the Roo's.

"Trane says your welcome," Lai said as she was getting closer to them.

"I figured, thanks."

"Come on, it's not far from here."

The forest was thick in these parts similar to the trees in Oregon. It was still dark out and getting hard to see for Sarah. It was even hard to even see where the Roos were walking.

As they were getting closer Sarah recognized a few things. Small hives of fireflies were lighting the way. Still so magical last time she saw them for a short time.

She almost ran right into Lai when he stopped abruptly. He and Chi were looking up and around. Ears attuned to all the sounds around them listening to something Sarah could not. A few moments go by.

An arrow zoomed right past Lai's face just missing him.

They did not meet the welcome Lai was expecting.

* * *

 **Reference Notes:**

\- Mephistopheles- Goethe's Faust by Johann Wolfgang and Christopher Marlowe

\- Tai Chi Movement - Snake Creeps through Grass

\- Choy Lee Fut - Horse Stance

\- Abyss (1989)

\- Gargoyles - Show (1994) or statue's

* * *

 **A/N:** For those of you who has seen the movie, did you get those Easter eggs? 9_9

I'm so bad. Actually, there are Easter eggs all over the place for different things and from different things. I wonder if you guys can get them? Hmm. I'm trying to be subtle.

Well, I hope you guys got what the title meant for this chapter too. It meant everything. An Innocence life is gone. Sarah's normal "life" was being stolen. The love she was begging to have with the people was stolen from her. Everything she kept dear...stolen. It's not fair isn't' it?

Write what you know. Most of the time I find myself writing what I am going through or experiencing and they turn into stories. Most of you would know this if we talked more. That's how imaginary friends form. I never had one because I was a very logical thinker when I was little, and yet I loved the feary world. I am a weird person I know, but we develop in so many ways at different times. I believed in God, yet I still never saw him or heard him. But, I felt the excitement of believing in something.


End file.
